Back to Reality
by sanzopriestess
Summary: Sienna has been in the One Piece world for a total of three years now. She built something from nothing, made a name for herself and so much more. But what happens when she is given the opprotunity to go home, to return to the real world? What will she choose? And what are the consequences of her decision?
1. Decisions

**Disclaimer:** I own no part of One Piece. I don't own Law or Bepo or the Grand Line or even the idea of them. I simply have rights (maybe?) to the Oc's in the fic.

* * *

I stood there rooted to the spot, trembling and unable to believe the sight before me.

Was this real? I wondered. My heart painfully clenching as my blood turned into a racecar that had begun zooming around the speedway my veins had become, roaring almost deafeningly in my ears. It was the sight I used to dream about, the very thing I used to wish would just magically appear before me, the place I used to visit only in my dreams, the place that used to be only a small part of my reality.

Before I could stop it laughter boiled over, the sound was bitter and harsh. It perfectly reflected how I felt at the moment. I couldn't believe this. Only when I no longer wanted to escape back to my world did the opportunity to go back present itself.

I wanted to bang my head against a wall until this made sense. I wanted to scream. I wanted to curse. I wanted to carry on and on. And most importantly I wanted to ask God why.

Why?!

Why now?!

Why when I was happy?!

Why did this door of opportunity have to open at this time? Why not before? Why not when I wanted it to open, to appear?!

It wasn't that I didn't want it now, because words couldn't begin to describe how much I did. I could just feel my dad's arms wrapping around me, giving me a suffocating hug. I could feel Chris give me a slap on the back and the guys bumping my fist. I could feel the soft fuzzy comforter of my bed wrap around me as I went to bed and I could just feel ear buds pressing into my ears with the screaming voices of my favorite bands blaring from them. And I wanted it oh so bad, so badly that I almost felt sick but that wasn't the only reason for the nausea.

No, it was the fact that though I wanted to go back oh so very much, I was reluctant, which was something I had never thought that I'd be feeling. I would have never thought in a million years that I'd hesitate for even a second to go back. But here I was, not rushing forwards. Here I stood trying to make the right decision.

I used to be lost. I had been lonely with no one to trust or depend on in this dangerous world of pirates and Marines, of devil's fruits and ships, of strange creatures and many told and that many more untold dangers. No one had prepared me for the plunge into a fictional world.

I thought I had known all about this world but it turns out that what I had thought had been wrong. Oh so terribly wrong.

You see the fanfictions; they didn't prepare me for exactly how terrifying this life really is. They never exactly get just how frightening near death experiences are. They fail to prepare you for the chaos of battle, or the feel of your weapon slicing through the skin of an enemy. They never tell you how extremely difficult it is to live without the internet or your precious ipod, or other electronics that get you through the day. They don't prepare you for the pain of leaving your life behind involuntarily. Fanfictions don't even begin to describe the void that forms where your heart used to be. They don't accurately describe the loss that you feel only every day when you lose your best friends, you parents and every connection to them.

But that was just the thing. I had been lost, I was now found. I used to be lonely, I used to be on my own but I wasn't anymore. I had friends, a pet…sort of, and I had found something I had never had in my own world, something I had never experienced. But if I stepped forwards then even though I may leave the struggle, the heartache wouldn't be gone; the longing wouldn't go away. Despite the dangers and perils of this world I had made connections, I had grown in more ways than one and I had learned to love, live and laugh.

But before me was something that I had used to want, something that I didn't know if I wanted anymore or not. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do.

It didn't matter which one I chose, the loss would still be there, the regret, the what if's.

The powers to blame for this had made it so easy for me. All I had to do was step forwards. Step forwards and forget this life, go back to the one where every day wasn't a struggle, where electronics existed. To a world where the world I had fallen into was in was but entertainment, mere paper, ink, animation and imagination. I could step through and pretend that everything had gone back to normal.

But the key word there was pretend.

I was scared of making the wrong decision because just like I had arms that would wrap around me there I had arms that would do so in this world. Just like I had friends in the real world I had friends here. Just like I had a life there, I had one here. The decision was not easy. This was not one of those questions that don't have a right or wrong answer. There was a bad choice and a good choice and I had to be able to tell the difference, I had to be able to pick the right one.

I snapped my eyes open and shifted my weight.

Finally I had made a decision.

I stepped forwards and then paused looking over my shoulder to get one past glimpse of the world that had temporarily housed me. When I looked back I saw Law walking towards me with his tattooed hands shoved deep into his pockets with Bepo trailing after him carrying his nodachi.

I offered them a small smile and then looked ahead once more and took the final step, into my room, back into my world. It was going to be good to be back. I could hardly wait to see my dad, my friends But I also knew that I'd be sad to leave my captain and his crew, my friends and my temporary family.

Once inside of my room my world went black and I knew that when I woke up I'd be home. I wondered if I'd remember everything or if my memory would be wiped clear. That thought frightened me. Even though the past three years had been hard I didn't want to forget them. But then I wondered if I when I woke would the past three years turn out to be but a mere dream.

But what did it matter? The voice in my head asked.

My life as a pirate, as a criminal, my life as Deaths Lady was over. I was returning to ordinary, returning to the world that was reality, not paper ink and animation.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll try to update this when I can. I don't intend for this fic to be too long. I'm being honest here, I don't really have things planned out, at all.

So yeah, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas, tell me whatever it is you wish to, if you want to.


	2. Waking Up

**A/N:** If anyone was wondering this fic is not a sequel to another one. I meant to start it like this and then fill you all in as time goes on…I don't know how well that's going to work but I hope to clear things up eventually. So hold tight if you would. Also this story isn't about how she became Death's Lady, her OP adventures or anything. I've got most of that figured out though so hopefully it'll all manage to fall into place…

I probably should have chosen someone else for this type of fic, since law is such a calm and collected character … but we'll see…

* * *

+++LAW+++

I woke Bepo, who I had been lounging against, and stood. It shouldn't take Sienna this long to get a simple book. My instructions had been very percise and, she had taken extra measures as not to screw up. She had written down the title and then double checked to make sure she had written it correctly. I had given her the money she'd need to get it the book and I had told her to be quick. So now I was going to see what was taking the woman so long to return.

It wasn't that I was concerned per se, she could more or less take care of herself and if she felt that couldn't she was quite fond of screaming for the help she wasn't too proud to admit that she needed. Usually though the sound was loud enough to stun and or harm her attackers, enough to make them drop their weapons and cover their ears therefore giving her time to either flee or fight dirty. And since I hadn't heard that piercing and very distinctive sound I could only assume she was fine.

I didn't have all day to wait and it didn't help that I was rather impatient to get my hands on that book, to crack it open and read what I could of it before we were to set sail. It was on some kind of new and impressive breakthrough and I was eager to see exactly what it was.

So Bepo followed me into town, searching for Sienna. When we spotted her she was standing before an opening to a random room in the middle of the street, staring into it. Even from down the mostly empty street I could see her hanging limply arms and clenched fists shaking at her sides. Something was obviously wrong and I picked up my speed from a lazy and meandering walk to a pace that would get me to her a bit faster. I wasn't in any hurry to reach her, not until she decided to make a move towards the room.

It was strange that a room would be in the middle of the street and it didn't help that not a single one of the few people that wondered the street seemed to take notice of it. I knew that it was there because Bepo asked if I was seeing what he was seeing, meaning that I in fact wasn't hallucinating. And I answered him, quietly confirming that we were both seeing the same curious thing. Inside the opening was a bedroom, a fully furnished and personalized room with pictures, a messy bed and articles of clothing strewn all about.

My attention was focused on Sienna when she shifted and took a step forwards before pausing and then casting a look over her shoulder and at us, almost as though she had known that we were approaching. Her violet, almost black, eyes made contact with mine for but a few seconds before a small, almost sad and knowing, smile spread across her lips. This smile did not reach Sienna's eyes or bare her teeth as her smiles usually did. She faced the room once more before closing the space between her and it. When she stepped forwards the air rippled around her like a pebble being dropped into a puddle. But when she stepped into the room she disappeared from sight.

When the opening to the room began shrinking I picked up my less casual pace and began running towards it. If I didn't I wouldn't make it in time. I could hear Bepo behind me, his feet pounding into the ground hot on my heels.

I didn't know what had just happened to her but I did know that I wasn't losing Sienna; it was as simple as that. Whatever it was she had just stepped into wasn't taking her, not from me, not from the crew and not from this world.

++++SIENNA++++

I sat up with bleary eyes and as I rubbed at them I took a look around. Smiling old photos looked back at me from a floating shelf on the wall, a guitar that I had never learned to play hung on the wall besides a few posters of my favorite bands. Clothes needed to be put in the hamper behind the sliding door of my closet and really I needed to pick up.

Where was I? I wondered.

But then things began coming back to me all at once in an overwhelming flash flood of memories that swarmed my mind.

Oh right. I had decided to leave everyone, to leave the One Piece world.

"I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath. I hoped that Law wasn't too upset that he had to get that book himself. I hoped that I wouldn't be too missed and that I hadn't pissed off anyone too much by 'going missing'. I could only think of but one group of people who would be very happy to see me gone, but they were 'justice upholding' Marines. Most importantly though, I hoped that everyone could forgive me for my decision to leave them.

For a fleeing moment I wondered if I had affected the anime in any way shape or form. But then I realized that I was not a part of Oda sensei's imagination, meaning that I probably hadn't. The sight of a large white and orange lump at the end of my bed- which I don't remember having layed down in- took my attention away from my silent musings. The mass that was at the very end of my bed wasn't just large, it was also moving slowly up and down, as though it were breathing.

Cautiously I threw the blankets off and swung my legs around the side of my bed and then slid into a low to the ground crouching position, as if that would somehow help me. The only thing the action would do was make me a smaller target. Cautiously I crept forwards, closer to the end of my bed and the lump that had magically appeared there. Before I reached the end I looked around the room to see if there were any possible weapons just hanging or lying around. At this point anything would work, a pillow, a shoe, a lamp, that guitar on the wall, or the bat behind the door that I kept for saftey purposes. But I was too far from all of those objects, nothing was nearby, except some useless clothes, so I was forced to settld on having nothing. Despite my lack of a weapon I approached the creature anyway. Slowly I crept closer and closer to the orange and furry mass. I didn't know if it was going to jump up and roar at me or what exactly it was, my imagination wasn't helping me at all.

I slowly reached out, my index finger extended in order to poke the large mass when quiet a voice said, "Enjoy your nap Miss Sienna?"

At the sudden and unexpected noise I nearly jumped right out of my skin. The startled jump made me lose my balance as I scrambled to face the now chuckling voice. In the large and comfy armchair in the corner of my room, the one Chris usually fell asleep on when she stayed over; a man sat looking through a photo album he had no business thumbing through. He looked kind of bored and had this smug look on his face, as if my racing heart and startled reaction had amused him.

Once he was done laughing at me he said, "So it appears that you do indeed come from another world Miss Sienna. Congratulations, I suppose this means that you are not the slightly insane I had concluded you were Sienna."

"Law!" I shouted. Despite his rather insulting words I felt the unusually large smile spread across my face, flipping the forming frown upside down as I launched myself to my feet. I flew towards the man with tattooed hands with my arms outstretched. Surprisingly he allowed me to throw my arms around his neck and let my joy nearly squeeze the life out of him. After a second though I jerked back, holding him at arms distance and looked him in his slate colored eyes long and hard. "What are you doing here?" I asked the smile wilting on my face and then falling off as it finally died. I stood in front of him now, my back to the creature I had been seconds from poking.

"Are you not glad to see me?" He asked in that tone. He used that tone, the one that I could never tell if he were joking around or not.

"No." I instantly and thoughtlessly replied.

I had returned home, meaning that Law shouldn't be here. Because just like I wasn't a part of Oda's imagination, Law was in fact not a part of my reality…or any of the other One Piece characters for that matter. And now that I knew that Captain was here that meant that the orange and fuzzy mass could be none other than Bepo, meaning that I HAD A POLAR BEAR IN MY HOUSE! What the hell was I going to do with a polar bear?! What was I going to tell the land lord? Or Chris?!

"I'm quite offended Miss. You'd think you'd be happy to see me after I traveled all the way to a different world for you."

"Sorry. It's not that I'm not happy it's- Hey! Don't make yourself out to be a saint here. You weren't supposed to come with me." He wasn't supposed to be here. And I was still trying to figure out what I was supposed to do about Bepo. Law was fine, he was human, change his clothes, make him leave his nodachi here and we'd be good, he wouldn't be recognized or labeled as a cosplayer. But Bepo on the other hand . . . he was a polar bear, enough said.

"No? What else am I supposed to do when my Lady is attempting to leave me behind?"

For having just transitioned between the figment of someone's imagination to reality Law was acting awfully calm about everything. Granted it wasn't in his nature to freak out, but this was something that was certainly worth freaking out about. Or at least I thought it was freak out worthy.

I stood there trying to figure out an answer, narrowing my eyes at him. I hated when he called me his Lady, even if the Marines had branded me as so, even though our relationship went a bit beyond that of a captain and his subordinate.

But when I didn't answer his trademark smirk quirked up the corners of his mouth, however, I interrupted him before he could utter a sound. "Look Captain you guys weren't supposed to follow me here, alright? And stop calling me your Lady."

"And why would you think that I wouldn't? If you didn't want me following you then you should have acted faster. Two seconds later Bepo and I wouldn't have to made it. And what is it you wish I address you as?"

"Sienna." I instantly snapped. This was a conversation we often had because it seemed that no matter how many times I told him to not call me Miss or his Lady that it wouldn't get through his impossibly thick head. Any of my efforts to bother him either earned me this 'you really just said that?' look or it simply didn't bother him as I had intended it to. None of my efforts seemed to get to him as his effortless efforts got to me. "Get it through your thick head captain." I grumbled the last part at him.

Upon me snapping at him the smirk grew. "I'll try to remember that-"

"No you won't." I rudely interrupted him looking over my shoulder and at Bepo. Seriously what was I going to do with a polar bear?

I leaned my head back and looked at my ceiling. If I could fall into an imaginary world and imaginary characters could fall into the real world then God only knew that maybe, just maybe the ceiling might hold the answers to my life problems.

Why God? I asked it as if God were to be found in an apartment complex's ceiling.

Do you hate me God?

Did I somehow wrong you Fates?

Did I so something horrible in my previous life Karma? I asked mentally asked the divine forces of the universe.

But then a semi random thing poped into my head. "By the way how did I get into my bed? Did you do that?" I asked turning my attention back to my captain. Upon asking that question I nearly burst out laughing. Law wouldn't tuck me into bed, that was just ridiculous, absolutely ridiculous.

Law nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't matter. "It seems that the should be impossible act of traveling out of one world and into another renders the travelers unconscious as perhaps a safety measure." He spoke as though I had asked him why it was that we had been knocked out. To be honest I didn't really care. "However, it just so happens that I was the first to awake and you looked awfully uncomfortable lying on your floor as you were. And we just can't have that can we?" His tone was yet again that sarcastic drawl that made things like deciphering his words and their intended meaning impossible.

"Well thanks, if was in fact you." Maybe the universe had tucked me into bed, or maybe it had indeed been Law. "Look are you really not freaked out by this at all?" Law gave me this 'you really had to ask that' look as he closed the photo album and stood, nearely a half a head taller than me.

I remember when I had realized that I was in the One Piece world, I had been overjoyed, but that was only at first. That was before I realized that I didn't have any friends, that I had no family and really nowhere to go. I had quickly come to the realization that this wasn't my world; I didn't know how to function in that world by myself. I had wondered around, trying to adjust, trying to find a place to belong. I tried and I remember for the longest time my efforts not paying off.

But of course Captain wasn't me. He was cool calm and collected. He would never outwardly show emotions that he didn't need to show. He usually had plans of sorts and he usually knew what it was he was getting into.

After all there was a very big difference between Law and I. And there were very many differences between when I had fallen into his world and when he had dived head first into mine. Of course I don't really know if he dived in head first but he knew what he was getting himself into. I mean he had to have at least a slight inkling of what he had thrown himself into…right?

Law rested a hand on my shoulder and leaned down so that his lips ghosted the shell of my ear. And ever so quietly he whispered, "Why would I be? I've got you." And with that he walked past me, not giving me time to respond, and to Bepo's side. He bent down retrieved his nodachi and then woke the sleeping bear.

* * *

**Reply to guest:** I know it's not too bad of an idea however I don't know what I'd do for a story for them. I don't know where I'd start or anything. Sorry to disappoint but at this point I don't believe that I'll be writing anything for Myra, her husband and Marco.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas; tell me whatever it is you wish to, if you want.\


	3. The Car Ride

"Please." I tried for the millionth time. The first million I had forgotten that a certain someone had issues with being ordered around, even though I wasn't exactly ordering, I was simply telling him that he wasn't to take his nodachi with us when we left the house. "Leave that thing here, you won't need it."

Seriously, he'd get arrested and I didn't want him to have a record. Hell he didn't even have an identity here. He was a twenty something year old man, meaning that he should have birth records, a driver's license, credit cards of sorts, a security number, banking records and much much more. But he had none of that and that would make the authorities suspicious and then there would be an investigation and they'd probably not let him out of their sight until they either gave up or reached some kind of conclusion.

Plus there was no way in hell handcuffs were going to contain Law when they were just metal. And then there was the issue of Bepo. If anyone bought that he was in fact a man in a suit they might ask him to remove the suit, something he couldn't do. Why? Well because Bepo was not a man in a bear suit but instead a bear. And then if anything was caught on cam we were so going to be doomed.

So, one way to avoid all of that would be to leave the six foot sword at home, preferably hidden under my bed or couch or something of the sort. Some place that it wasn't just lying about, somewhere out of sight, where if someone walked into my house they wouldn't see it upon entry.

I sighed heavily and tried pleading with him with my eyes. Usually that didn't work but hell I could try.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, his voice dripping sarcasm.

"Do you have to come with me?" I grumbled at him, deciding to ignore his sarcasm. I hated to think about what my dad would think. I've been gone three years and then 'poof' I reappear and now I've brought with me a man a few years older than me and a 'man in a polar bear suit'. What was he to think? I had a few questions to ask my dad. Such as how was my apartment was not rented out to someone else and what exactly did everyone think had happened to me? Also i needed to know if i had any money left and if my credit card still worked because if not I'd need to find a job.

I knew that when my dad saw Law however he was going to think that I had run off with him, that doing so had been my plan all along. He'd probably look at my stomach and then at me with watery eyes. But none of that would take place until he calmed down. Of course I couldn't tell anyone what had happened, they had mental wards for people who met people that didn't exist and have lives that don't exist within the realm of reality and One Piece wasn't within the realm of reality…not here at least.

"You realize you're not going to be able to keep us within the confines of your house forever. At some point you'll have to let us out into your world. What better time than now?" Law replied answering my question with a rhetorical question.

I sighed again and headed for my door, ignoring his answer. "You know I'd be happier if you didn't come with me for this."

"I'm aware but-"

"You're the captain and I'm the subordinate." I interrupted him knowing that I had already lost this fight. The fight about him and Bepo accompanying me to my dad's at least. The other fight, the one about bringing the nodachi, well eventually I'd win that one.

"Precisely Miss Sienna."

"Then leave the sword here or deal with the consequences." Maybe I used to watch too many crime shows or maybe my imagination was simply too wild but e way the consequences of Law carrying a real, six foot sword around weren't going to be good."

"As you wish." And with that Law removed his feet from my coffee table, slid the weapon under the couch and, stood, gesturing for Bepo to do the same and follow him.

Once we finally made it outside I was surprised to see my car, so I rushed back in, grabbed my keys and raced back out. I left Bepo and Law behind as I unlocked the door and slid into the worn leather seat. I inserted the key and twisted it in the ignition.

"Hallelujah!" I cried out throwing my hands into the air. Maybe the higher powers didn't hate me too much. My apartment was still as I had left it, and my car had a half tank, both were nothing short of a miracle!

"Miss Sienna, what is this?" Law inquired, once again startling me. His arm rested on the top of the still wide open car door and he was leaning over, looking past me and into the car.

"A car, get in." I jerked my thumb towards the passenger side. This was wonderful because Bepo could duck down and get out of sight. My prayers had been answered. Law helped Bepo get into the car before getting in himself. "Buckle up." I said looking over expectantly at him. I didn't really wonder how Law might have felt because this was so . . . so natural it was hard to believe that for some people this was their first trip in a car…or a moving vehicle that was not a sailing vessel of sorts.

When he didn't do anything I lunged across him, grabbed the belt and pulled it over his chest and snapped it into place, muttering the word 'there' before telling Bepo to lie down and stay down until I told him that he could get up. I had a feeling that if anyone saw a polar bear in my back seat then they'd freak out and call animal control or something like that.

"Isn't this interesting." Law quietly mused as he finished his examination of the front passenger's area of the car. That included the glove box choked full with napkins, ketchup packets and empty CD cases.

"Not really." I adjusted the mirrors and wondered who had been driving my car. I suppose I shouldn't complain, really I had no right to, not after such wonderful welcome home surprises, the ones that came after Bepo and Law that is.

I pulled out and after we were on the road Law reached up and pulled down the visor only for an avalanche of CD's to rain down into his lap.

"Black Veil Brides." He said examining a mostly orange and fiery CD before picking up others and continuing to read the tops of them.

"Yeah, it's music. Probably make your ears bleed." I snatched them out of his hand. I tore my eyes off the road, straining against the safety device called a seat belt and, I reached up with my free of CD's hand and pulled the visor down before stuffing the CD's back in their designated spots.

"I do believe you're going off the road Miss Sienna." Law calmly said.

"Then fix it." I nearly shouted at him. This was important! More important than staying on the road? I can't say. The CD's had to go in the correct space so when I was driving I wouldn't have to search for the CD I wanted, I'd know exactly where what I wanted was. I hadn't yet saved up to get a new stereo with an ipod jack so I couldn't just hook that up and play my music from there.

I returned to my seat with a huff and swatted Law's hands away from the wheel with a heavy frown.

"I believe you could have just killed us." Law drawled in a calm manner that was too calm for the sentence he had just spoken. It didn't particularly sound as though he cared if I could have just killed us.

"Shut up. What do you know?" I grumbled. I knew that he knew a great deal about a lot of things, like fighting Marines and his submarine and his crew. I knew that he had extensive knowledge of the human body and its workings and that he had a lot of darker knowlege and desires tucked away within his mind. But one thing he did in fact not know about was my car and how driving worked. Granted it didn't take a genius to figure out that the driver wasn't supposed to do what I had just done.

"A bit testy today aren't we?" He teased clicking his tongue at me.

I took in a deep breath and exhaled. Usually I wasn't like this, really. It's the task ahead was going to be tiresome and this was a really stressful situation. Though I guess being like this wouldn't help anybody.

"Sorry captain. I'll be better tomorrow alright?"

"Fair enough. Though I expect you to keep your promise."

I nodded. "I'll try my best Captain."

"Sienna?" A voice from the back seat questioned.

"Yes Bepo?" I guess I can't ignore him. I smiled at the sudden memory of when I had first encountered the bear. I hadn't been able to ignore him then either.

* * *

I sighed heavily and wondered for the millionth time why on earth the lovely couple who had picked me up and given me shelter, food and a home hadn't bothered to fight the man who now strolled a few paces in front of me for me. Maybe it was the long sword he carried over his shoulder, or maybe it was the tattoos that signified that you shouldn't mess with him, especially the letters spelling out DEATH, with one of the middle vowels missing, though I couldn't remember whether it was the A or the E. Or hell maybe it was because I had never meant anything to them in the first place and handing me over wasn't as hard for them as I thought it would be.

Either way the price he had given Eve and Noah was far too high for them to be able to pay and I just knew that he knew that fact very well. His glinting eyes were what had betrayed him.

'How else may we repay you?' Noah had asked wrapping his arm around his greying wife.

It had seemed that the man who had miraculously cured me had been waiting for those very words because his cold grey eyes had immediately shifted over to me and a smirk had transformed his stone cold and serious expression into that of something far darker, far more frightening. But it seemed that I was the only one to detect it. The doctor had asked if they had anything in mind that might pay for the 'very expensive' treatment. But when they had come up with nothing I knew what was going to happen next.

When he suggested that I pay him in services to his crew both agreed with quick vigorous nods. Eve was immediately sent to gather my things into a single bag- all that the doctor was willing to let me take with me- and off I was sent with the tanned skinned tattooed handed man who had cured me of a near death sickness, whatever it had been. He had never actually given them or I the name to what I had caught. But at this point I guess it didn't really matter.

We neared the docks and approached the yellow . . . well it was probably best described as a thing, I didn't even know what to call it. It couldn't be a ship could it? As the man stepped onto the deck an orange jumpsuit wearing polar bear that was standing on its hind legs curiously peered around him and at me with beady black eyes, but even then he still managed to address the man and ask,

"Are we ready?"

The man with the fuzzy hat, spotted blue jeans and yellow hoodie, aka the doctor answered and continued on but me, I just stood there my mouth gaping open, opening and closing as it pleased. A talking white bear, that was just too much for my mind to comprehend, too much for it to wrap around.

I shook my head, rubbed at my eyes and determined that someone else had spoken because polar bears don't talk. Or so I had convinced myself for a sad total of about 2 seconds because it spoke again.

"Uh Captain, are you sure she's all better?"

"Most certainly Bepo." The man said, his voice a drawl that despite everything was kind of nice to listen to. But then he laughed, no chuckled and added, "It seems you have shocked Miss Sienna."

To say the least I had to quickly overcome a talking polar bear . . . and the fact that the … thing…. I had willingly boarded was a submarine. After all the Grand Line held much more surprising and stranger things than a submarine and a biped talking polar bear.

* * *

"Where are we going?" he inquired.

"To see my dad. After that I think we'll stop by Chris's place and see if she can round up the guys, or if she knows anything about them and their current locations."

"The guys?" Law slipped in before Bepo could ask the same question.

"Uh yeah there's four of them. Dannie and Dante, Zachariah who goes by Zach and then there's little Nolan he's the baby of the group." I smiled and wondered what their reactions were going to be. "And of course Chris."

"And we're going to meet them all today?"

"I am, you're not." I was not introducing Law and Bepo to anyone, let alone the guys. Much like my dad would jump to conclusions the guys probably hadn't grown up any in the last three years and would jump to wild nearly impossible to reach conclusions. It didn't help that I had acquired a few scars, some … battle wounds if you will.

Nolan might be the littlest one of the group but he had the biggest temper, comparable to Kid's now that I thought about it. And it didn't help that he used to box so he could fight and there was no way I was introducing the two of them. And Dannie and Dante, well they certainly had the whole idea of tag team down. Zach, well he was pretty cool and level headed so he might be ok. Of course that's if none of them have drastically changed within the last few years.

"Now how is that any fair?" Law asked in a voice that suggested he was mocking the one and only time when I had pouted that things weren't fair. Just once had I made the stupid mistake of using that as an excuse against my captain. Long story short he won that argument and I had to suffer the embarrassment of pulling the trump card that worked against my dad … on occasion.

"Yes. I don't want you getting hurt-"

"Concerned for my safety are you?" he sneered at me again with the sarcastic tone, still mocking me.

"Yes. However you didn't let me finish-"

"Then by all means please do."

You know sometimes I just wanted to slug my captain- though I would never EVER do it- now was one of those times.

"And I also like my friends to stay in one piece. I don't want them dismembered, their hearts stolen, threats made, the idea that we have . . . anything going on being conveyed and I don't want you to traumatize them alright?" I was more concerned about the guys than I was about Law.

Why?

Well the answer to that was simple.

Actually there are quite a few possible answers to the single worded question as to why I was concerned for my friend's safety and health and not Laws.

The main reason being that I knew that he wouldn't hesitate to use his devil fruit powers it on my friends if he saw the need, with or without his nodachi. After all I liked my friends in one piece; I didn't want to deal with the headache of having them otherwise. Or having to piece them back together.

Plus while Law, Bepo, me and the crew all fight marines, sea creatures, vicious rival crews and fought just to survive, while the guys on the other hand fight monsters, aliens and whatever the newest game included tucked safely behind a screen. Their weapons of choice were not blades, guns, hands or feet but instead game controllers. Granted Nolan boxed and the twins tag teamed everyone but even then they had nothing on the skills I had more or less been forced to acquire and I had nothing on Law.

I didn't have to look over at him to see the smirk that was in his voice as he replied, "I will do as I see fit."

I frowned and looked ahead, deciding to ignore Law for the rest of the trip. It wasn't a long drive to my dad's house, maybe ten minutes or so, of course that was if he hadn't moved or anything. At that thought my heart stopped. Crap, what if he had moved? What if the guys had moved or Chris!? God what was I going to do then? I could always hope I suppose. I mean so far things had turned out so good. I had a house and a working car after a three year absence, so maybe my friends and family hadn't moved. Hopefully my house and my car wasn't where my luck ran out.

"Is something the matter?" I heard Law ask as I pulled into a driveway. A boxy, door less army green jeep was parked in the gravel driveway, that was a good sign.

"Not sure yet. Just stay here please."

"Why?" Bepo asked. "Can I sit up now?"

"Yeah, just be careful of passing people. Because as far as everyone's concerned I've probably been declared dead and the last thing I need is my dad to jump to conclusions about where I've been the past three years." I explained turning in my seat to look at Bepo then over at Law.

"I'm curious Sienna, what is it you plan to tell your dad? After all people just don't come alive after three years of death. And if you tell them you were in another world you'll be taken to a mental ward or something of that equivalent."

"Yes…well I'll figure that out. Stay here please." I said unbuckling my seatbelt and opening the door. Then leaning back into the car I added, "Do not leave the car either. Just stay put. I don't know how long I'll be." And with that I straightened and closed the door.

But despite my words I saw the car door opposite of me opened and a certain someone straighten up after climbing out of the car like an expert. "I don't think so." He said as his sharp eyes met mine. When they did a smirk curled up the corners of his mouth and he seemed to take delight in my displeasure.

"Fine." I grumbled under my breath throwing my arms up and then slamming my door shut. I walked up to the door of my childhood and stood there uncomfortably. Usually I'd walk in; the door was never locked, except at night of course. But this time it wasn't like usual, I had a feeling my dad would have a heart attack if I just walked into his house.

I took a deep breath, to say that I was simply nervous was an understatement. I was a whole mess of fear, nerves and many other things I couldn't put my finger on. I then lifted a shaky fist to rap on the door when a bony and tanned hand beat me to it. I shot my captain a glare and out of the corner of my eye saw Bepo had climbed out of the car and was hovering slightly behind us.

When had he even gotten out of the car? I wondered because I certainly hadn't heard him close the car door, but before I could dwell on that the door in front of me opened to reveal a man a few inches shorter than Law, with pasty skin from never leaving the house.

"Um . . . hi?" I said unsurely as I lifted a hand to offer a wave. I was shaking and there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I'd hear about it later.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey thanks so far for your reviews, favorites and follows (I wasn't too sure about this fic to be honest). (I also realized I forgot a disclaimer and added one to the first chapter if anyone cares)

**A reply to:** Guest- I'm sorry. To be honest I'm scared to do a fic w/o an oc…because it's more people I get to screw up… But thanks .

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas; tell me whatever it is you wish to, if you want.


	4. Dad, Chris and, the Twins

At first my dad stood there looking a mix of bored and annoyed. A streak of blue paint streaked across his forehead and some had even dried in his hair while trying to push strands of hair that had fallen into his face back out.

But then his jaw came unhinged and he stood in his doorway with his mouth agape, though that was only for a few miliseconds as surprise flashed across that stunned expression of his before it turned into that of anger.

"What kind of sick joke is this?" He growled, his eyes narrowing dangerously. His gaze traveled slowly down my body as though looking for some kind of flaw. His already grip on the door and the doorframe tightened and his jaw clenched as his gaze lifted to give me a threatening glare. "You have got one minute to get off my property before I call the cops."

"Give me ten minutes daddy and I'll prove that I'm-"

"Sienna died." He interrupted, not hearing me out. Maybe he was afraid to give me ten minutes to prove myself; maybe he knew that I'd be able to do just that.

"Sir, was there a body?" Law intervened as I stood there trying to figure out what to say to my dad, how I would convince him that I was his baby girl.

His black eyes shifted from me to Law. "And who might you be?" My dad asked not saying a single word about the polar bear behind the two of us. Most people freaked out when they saw a polar bear. . . like I had. And well it was simple a normal response to a biped white bear. But then again the words normal and my dad had never mixed, they were like water and oil.

Law opened his mouth to answer; to say something but whatever that something was the world would never know.

"Dad-" With that one, small and frightened and childish word I had his full attention.

"Don't you dare call me that." His tone was sharp and cold like a blade and when he spoke the words stung as though the blade had sliced into me. He even put extra emphasis on the word dare, as if it weren't my birthright to call him dad.

"Why do you not believe that this is your daughter?" Law inquired, stepping once more into the conversation he wasn't supposed to be in.

I wanted to tell him to stay out of this, that there was nothing that he could do to convince my dad that I was in fact alive, that I was me and not some person who decided to play a joke on a person like my dad. I wanted to tell my captain that I did not require his help but I didn't. He was already here on the doorstep alongside me and even if I told him to get back into the car I knew he wouldn't.

My dad clenched his eyes shut, took a deep breath and then in an alarmingly calm voice said, "Because she died. We held a funeral and everything."

"But I'm right here in front of you." I muttered looking down when he turned his attention towards me once again.

"We'll see about that. If you don't prove yourselves then I'm taking you to prison myself." And with that my dad opened the door wider, stepped aside and let us through. "Someone explain the polar bear." He demanded as Bepo filed in past him.

"That's Bepo, he's extremely shy and the suit helps him." I quickly said as Bepo's ears curved down and he hunched over, acting all depressed while he apologized.

"Whatever. Ten minutes."

I stepped inside of the familiar loft styled house. Paintings rested against just about everything, blank canvases were piled high in uneven piles that I used to try to organize. Sculptures made of the strangest and the most mudane things created a labrynth that made getting to the black leather couch a deathtrap, one that I used to be able to navigate so easily. I used to be able to navigate the mess without toppling anything, without stubbing my toes or making things dangerously sway after you hardly nudged them. Unfortunately it seems that I had lost that skill. The stairs up to the two bedrooms weren't exempt from the mess and the wall leading up to it wasn't either. To our side, through all of the art were fragmented glimpses of a bar and the kitchen I doubted my dad knew how to properly use.

Law saved most of the things I had nearly destroyed as we made it to the large couch and took out seats. My dad sat in a big orange chair but he had both feet planted on the floor and his forearms on his knees and was leaning forwards, not reclining with a paper or magazine and he wasn't sleeping because he had exhausted himself and had only intended to 'rest his eyes for a few seconds'.

"Alright. How old were you when your mother left?" He asked. It wasn't as though this was a hard question for me to answer because it wasn't that hard. But that was the problem, all of my friends knew the answer to that question.

"Dad this is stupid." I muttered.

"Is it?" He cryptically asked. "Then by all means change my mind, do your thing but do not forget that you've only got ten minutes to change my mind."

I shook my head and turned on the waterworks, one of the many skills the One Piece world had taught me among many many other skills. I furiously wiped the tears away, as if I were upset that I was crying. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Bepo give me a very concerned look and Law; he was lounging on the end of the couch with a straight face, with that look he got when he was concentrating on something, thinking deeply, or simply just listening. His expression was passive at best, as if he didn't care, but what did I care?

"I-I'm sorry I can't-I can't remember what happened before he-he... found me. But I do know th-that he's the one who-who found me." I licked my lips as both part of the act and because of nerves then continued. So far he seemed convinced; he seemed to be buying my lie. But I couldn't get too happy about that just yet. After all, what if he were just acting? Dad was good at acting and at this point I didn't want to count my chickens before they were hatched. "Dad, Law s-saved me. He retaught me everything. I owe my life to him. He says he found me wandering around the highway looking as lost as a- looking like a lost child."

And with that my dad's attention once again shifted to Law, who was now leaning forwards with his elbows resting on the tops of his legs, his fingertips pressed together and up to his chin. There was no hiding the smile on his lips. If I didn't know better I'd say it was genuine, that it was somewhat friendly but it wasn't. It was one of his sarcastic smiles and I looked at my dad to see if he had picked up on that or not.

"Why now?" My dad nearly whispered to Law. "How'd you know where to find me? How did you know she's my daughter?" His tone was getting angrier and quieter with the more questions he fired at Law.

"It's nothing a DNA test and public documents can't answer sir." Law drawled in a lazy tone that made me want to hit my head against a wall or something. "Plus she was beginning to question things, where she had come from, her roots and everything. Is her mother around?" Law then looked around as if he thought that any woman would ever put up with this mess. He asked the question casually as if I hadn't avoid his questions about my parents like a plague. Maybe he did that on purpose. He asked his question as though he hadn't hear my dad's first question, the one asking when my mom had left me.

But it didn't matter why he asked that particular question because my dad reacted like he usually did. He simply swept the question under the rug with the words, "I'm sorry she isn't." Or some variation of that answer depending on the question.

"Well Sienna was asking about her mother as well. This is important for her. When will Mrs. Reed be back?"

"She won't." He instantly responded.

It took all I had to not tug on the black sleeve of Law's hoodie and tell him to stop talking about my mom, to tell him to stop going there, to not open wounds that I knew were still fresh and unhealed for my dad. But if I did that things would be ruined, so I had to sit here and stomach it.

"That's unfortunate. Do you know where we might find her?"

"No." My dad stiffly answered, obviously wanting to get off this subject.

"I see." Law said and then asked, "Now the question remain what will you do with us? Do you believe what Miss Sienna has said or will you escort us to prison as you previously threatened?" There was a slight edge to Law's voice as he spoke, keeping level eye contact with my dad who stared right back at him as if those cold grey eyes didn't bother him in the least.

"Let's get something straight Law, I did not threaten a single one of you three, I was making a promise." My dad rose to his feet, both men keeping the eye contact staring contest thing they had going on. "However it seems that I will not have to go through with any assumed threats." He looked away from Law and when he looked at me a smile broke out over his face, and he seemed to undergo a transformation.

"So you believe me?" I asked my voice but a mere squeak. When he nodded I couldn't help but let out a loud squeal and jump up from the couch. I threw my arms around my dad, bouncing with joy despite the embrace.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Law lean back and cross his arms over his chest with that annoying little smirk on his face. He looked satisfied or something equivalent to that. I wanted to roll my eyes at him but that was a mere after thought because I had so many questions for my dad.

"I knew you weren't dead." He exhaled the words that contradicted what he had earlier said.

"My car . . ." I managed only a fraction of the question. "And my apartment. . . how?"

He shook his head, making thick strands from the loose ponytail of hair that would frame his strong face, fall out of its restraints. "I-I just couldn't bring myself to get rid of any of it. Plus I was hoping with all my heart that you really hadn't died. They never found a body and Chris, she beat herself up about it for two and a half years, going in and out of depression." He shook his head sadly and then used my shoulders to turn me around and then gave me a shove towards the door. "What are you doing here? Go, go see Chris and your friends and whoever else you need to tell. But go to Chris first."

"But-" I tried to argue. I wasn't done talking to my dad though it seemed that he was obviously done with talking to me.

"Go!"

"Call me then." I protested turning back towards him.

"Yes, yes. Stop wasting time dear."

I threw my hands up, grabbed Bepo's paw and muttered the words, "Let's go." before pulling the bear out of his seat and beginning to drag him around sculptures and paintings, trying my hardest not to make one fall over. The last thing I needed was to accidentally destroy one of my dad's pieces of artwork.

"It was a pleasure." I heard Law's voice say, probably in the process of shaking my dad's hand or something. "You made Sienna very happy today. Do you perhaps know where Chris lives?" I heard him ask. But I was out the door and quickly rushing Bepo to the car before I could hear the answer. I slid into the driver's seat and waited for Law, who exited the house only a few minutes later.

He took his sweet time walking towards the car and then got in. Once he was seated I threw my arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Glad I came in after all?" He asked knowingly. I nodded vigorously and let go of him.

"Yeah. Thanks." It may not seem like he had done much but he had certainly helped a bunch.

"So in exchange for my assistance I want a few questions answered Miss Sienna."

At those words I let out a groan. Law and questions, never a good thing. "Did you plan that out?" Law always had plans, he always had reasons for things and now I was seriously questioning why he had helped me. And now my mind was spinning, trying to figure out his intentions, trying to guess what it was he wanted to know because he must want it pretty badly to have gone through that. Or maybe he had done that before so that way he could simply say that I owed him. The smile on his face told me that yes he had indeed planned that out to some kind of extent, though to what extent that was I would never know. "Well ask away then Captain." I rolled my eyes and backed out of my dad's driveway.

"Your mother left you and your father?"

I sucked in a breath at that, digging my nails into the steering wheel. "Touchy subject." I ground out those words hoping that Law would drop it at that. I did not want to explain what the absence of my mother did for my childhood and what it had done to my dad.

There wasn't much to know about my mom, there were no pictures, painted or taken, of my mom in our house. And she was almost like a forbidden subject. Plus i had never mustered up the courage to ask my dad about her because the pain was always so evident on his face and even more so in his eyes when she was mentioned. The loss, the want, the longing, it was always there when she was mentioned. No matter how many times I tried I could never fathom why she had left a man like my dad. But to keep things simple one sentence summed things up quite well, he was a struggling artist with a daughter. That's all that really needed to be said about my dad and my childhood. It explained a lot.

"Another time." he said. Surprisingly not pushing, which I was very thankful for. I was glad that he hadn't decided to pry, had decided to leave the touchy of my mom alone for now. Though I knew that eventually it would come up again. "So this is the world you come from Miss Sienna." Law said though I couldn't tell if that was a question or a statement.

So I just nodded and said, "Yeah. Is that all the questions you have to ask me?"

He let out a little chuckle and the words, "I'm afraid not." He let a few second silence settle in before saying, "I admit I am a bit curious as to how it is that power is determined here."

I shrugged. "Well there's several ways. Here, in the U.S. we use a system called democracy. There's a lot of people who bullshit their way to the top, like the Marines." I frowned. "Yeah the government isn't too different from the Marines in your world. But when we get home I'll let you get on the internet if you promise not to destroy the laptop."

"What's the internet?" Bepo piped up from the back seat.

I sighed. How the heck was I supposed to explain something like the internet to two pirates? I mean if they asked about phones then I'd say something about how it's like a den den mushi or something of the equivalent but totally different. "It's like a…you know I'll just show you when I get home. Just don't-"

"Destroy the internet or your laptop, we heard." He interrupted me. "Are you concerned about them?"

"In your hands, yes!" The idea of the internet and my captain just didn't sound the least bit appealing. It sounded dangerous, like a really dangerous and scary idea.

Again he laughed; it wasn't a scary laugh though, it wasn't similar to the one he uttered when he was extremely not amused with something. And it wasn't a dangerous laugh either, one of those ones that in itself were warnings to duck and cover, get out of the way before it was too late. But instead it was a rather pleasant sound that I hadn't had the privilege of hearing too often, it lacked the usual sarcasm or smugness that his voice usually held.

"Yes well how about the medicine here? What is it like?"

I sat there with a frown, trying to think of an answer. "Well…it's advanced I suppose. We don't have fishmen, and mermaids are simply myths. And our blood is different-"

"As I've discovered."

"Wait what? When did you get a hold of my blood?!" I had refused to let Law do any weird experiments on me. And as far as I was aware he had respected that wish had had done nothing of the sort.

"You know that I was rather disappointed that you wouldn't willingly give me blood." I nodded well aware of the fact.

Then his words sunk in. I wanted to hit my head on the steering wheel. Damn that explained why he had given in so easily! And had told me that if I lost too much blood it would suck to be me- not that he used those exact words but that wasn't what was important. "So you took it without me knowing?!"

"You sound surprised." On his face was this smile that just shouldn't have been there! It was infuriating and this was another time that I just wanted to slug him.

"That's because I am Captain!" Shocked?! Ugg that word was an understatement to say the least. I had my blood stolen and it wasn't by a vampire but a crazy doctor called the Surgeon of Death.

But at that moment I pulled up to Chris's house. Her lime green hotrod was in the driveway along with a few of her other cars that weren't nearly as nice as her baby. I wondered if it still ran, if she still rode around with its cream top down with the guys. I wondered how much had really changed in 3 years

"It seems we're here." He pointed out as if I didn't know this already.

"I know. Stay here this time and we'll discuss this later." As I spoke I opened the door and slipped out of my car. But just as I was moving to close the door I heard him start to respond.

"There's nothing to be discussed Sienna. You must be aware that there is a lot of information about a person and their health that can be gained by their blood. It's nothing personal, simply something I need to know about all of my crew members. Had you willingly given me your blood we wouldn't have had this problem"

I shook my head at him. I didn't care it was the fact that he had stolen my blood, that was just weird. And I'd know weird I lived on the Grand Line and traveled it's seas with a pirate crew.

"Here'll roll down the windows a bit so you can all breathe." As I said that I pressed the buttons and the windows cracked open enough so that maybe a hand could fit through it. Then I tuned back to look at Bepo who was lying on his back on the bench with his paws on top of his middle. He didn't look too uncomfortable. "And Bepo please stay down alright? We don't want anyone seeing you as they pass alright?"

I heard him shortly exhale a breath of air then say "Alright."

I nodded and looked at Law. "You too. Stay put." And before I could hear him protest or watch him down right not listen to me I slammed the door shut and spun on my heel only to see a woman coming towards me.

She had short, boyish black hair, bare of its usual streak of the week and a guarded look on her face. Two rings pierced her lips and she wore baggy pants that reached her knees, a black shirt, a blue and black sleeveless hoodie and her vans. On her upper arm was a tattoo I don't remember her having but I wasn't given the time to thoroughly examine it before she was within earshot.

Once she was in arms reach she hauled back and punched me with a deep frown. "Now that I've got that out Enna what the hell are you doing back among the living?" She didn't look mad like my dad had but instead guarded. "Does your dad know you've crawled out of your coffin?"

"Yeah, we went to him first. He then sent me here." I rubbed my jaw thinking about how I should have been able to see that coming and how I sort of deserved it. But it also made me weary of going to Nolan's place. Chris wasn't even the violent type and she had hauled off and punched me like….well like she had been wanting to do that for a while, like she had planned that part out. And I wouldn't have held that against her either.

"Sent you here?" Her brow furrowed and she looked confused.

I looked back into the car somewhat wishing that Law was next to me. He had certainly helped my case with my dad. But then I shook my head, I didn't need to depend on him, I didn't need his help. It just made it a lot easier.

"Um yeah. I was given a list of people who should know that I'm alive. You're at the top of the list. You're Chris right?"

"The hell you mean I'm Chris right? A list? Why the fuck do you need a list of people who should know you're alive?! Did you forget about us? Did you forget about everything we've been through? The thick and the thin, the great ideas and sheer stupidity that we've done?!" With each question she asked her voice rose in both volume and the anger in her tone rose as well.

"Yeah. I had… well I have…." Gah the one time I needed to know something medical related and it slips my mind. I was just drawing a blank.

++++LAW++++

I was glad that Sienna had decided to 'give us some air' because it would have been quite troublesome trying to hear their conversation through sealed glass. I'm sure she didn't realize it but she had made it a hell of a lot easier for me.

"Captain." Bepo said after the woman hauled off and punched Sienna, a blow she should have been able to block, deflect or dodge but she did not a single one of those things and instead took the punch. The girl shook out her hand but didn't look as though the blow had actually hurt her. It looked as though it might take a few more punches for her to not be so angry at Sienna.

I couldn't help but smirk as Sienna glanced over her shoulder and cast a look into the car and at me. She looked stunned and maybe, just maybe she was trying to silently ask for help. She was quite the independent one, always trying to do things on her own. So maybe there was another reason for the act. "Yes Bepo?" I asked not looking away from the women. I was watching them to make sure that Sienna wouldn't need any help like she had with her dad. That hadn't been too bad because her lie hadn't been that horrible, and more believeable then I thought she could do. But before her was a different person entirely, they obviously had a different relationship because usually when people hauled off and punched Sienna she usually punched back, or kicked or bit or reacted more than just taking it.

"Are you going to help her?" It was no surprise that Bepo sounded worrie sounded worried for the black haired girl who was currently getting yelled at.

"Do you think I should?" I asked him. From the sounds of it she was going to need it rather soon.

"Yes captain that girl doesn't look too happy."

"Don't you think she can handle herself?" Compared to how she used to be she had come far with her combat skills thanks to the crews crash courses and of course I had made sure that as a part of my crew she got the proper training but no one had trained her for what to do against a friend. And though the woman had punched Sienna they were obviously very good friends.

"Yes of course she can, it's just….her friends getting quite angry out there." I nodded. So it seemed. But as I reached for the door handle I was stopped with the word, "Captain?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think we'll get home soon?"

I wasn't surprised by his question and I had been trying to calculate exactly how that was going to work, when it was going to happen. But I wasn't about to show what I had of my crew that I was unsure, that I didn't know, that I didn't have the answer. "Don't worry." I said not answering his question.

Sienna said that she was in my world for a year or so before I cured her sickness and she had been with me for around two or so years. So it had taken three years before Sienna got the opportunity to go home. Hopefully it wouldn't take three years for us to get home. But if we could find another opening like the one Sienna had found then maybe we could find a way to keep it open so that we could go back and forth between worlds.

Wouldn't that be interesting?

A portal forever connecting my world with Sienna's. That was certainly something I was going to have to look into while trapped in this world. But if I were to find one and it were to be a one way road, with the choices being here or there Sienna wasn't going to have a choice in the matter. She had already been 'dead' for three years in this world. She wasn't needed here. Wanted? Maybe. But she was needed on the sub, on my crew. And even if she weren't she'd still be going back with us. But that was thought for another time.

"One more thing." He said then continued on. "Do you think the rest of the crew is ok? And what about the sub?"

"I'm sure it's all fine." I tried to sound confident, but I wasn't too sure of exactly how well I managed that feat. It was a known fact that people need someone to be in charge of them and with me gone that would have left Bepo. But with Bepo gone as well it was questionable if they all managed to get things done, do what they needed and take care of themselves unless someone took charge. I was not only their captain but their doctor, the only things they knew how to apply were Band-Aids and bandages.

Hell those are the only things that they knew how to find. If I returned to find my operating room anything short of perfect they were going to be sorry.

"Can I help Miss Sienna now?" I said asking if he were through asking his questions.

I looked at Bepo to watch him nod his head and add, "Yes Captain."

And with that I opened the door, stood and seemlessly slipped into Sienna's conversation. "Your friend has a condition called amnesia. It's caused her to forget things like her loved ones and her past." I said nearly causing Sienna whiplash as she whorled around to face me. Really that look of surprise shouldn't be so blatantly displayed on her face, in her eyes.

"Is that so? Who the hell are you?" The girls blue eyes narrowed in a fashion I imagine was supposed to be threatening.

"I'm Trafalgar Law, your friend's savior." This was Sienna's lie, I was just enjoying its effects, on both her friend Chris and on Sienna, much to her displeasure. Not only that but those had been her exact words.

"Oh and how is that the case? Because after she didn't come out we went in and her body was nowhere to be found. And there's no way someone like you would be climbing around in the back of a cave. So how was it that you found her when we couldn't?" Her tone was suspicious, and her eyes narrowed. The woman's fists were clenched tight and shaking as though she were just itching to punch me as she had Sienna.

I wanted to dare her to do it but I don't think Sienna would be too happy with me if I did that.

"Well it's simple Ma'am. I was driving down the road and happened to come across-"

"BULLSIHIT! Damn you must think I'm stupid or something but that is an ass load of pure bullshit. I don't know how she did it but Enna disappeared from the cave and don't you dare try to tell me otherwise."

"But it's the truth Christal." Sienna intervened.

"It's Chris." She grumbled folding her arms across her chest. "And do you think that I can't tell when you're lying? Is this what you told your dad?" When she confirmed this, the woman let out a low growl not too different from the one Sienna often let out when she was frustrated. "It's really no surprise he believed that, but I don't. How do you expect me to?"

"Because-"

"Caves do have more than one exit and entrance."

"Shut up truffles." The woman snapped obviously thoughtlyessly.

Violet eyes widened as they looked from her very rude friend to me. Her mouth opened and she started moving towards me with this 'oh shit' look on her face while she stumbled over words and then the curb as she rushed around the car getting closer to me. We didn't need to be wasting our time trying to convince her friend Chris of a lie. It didn't matter if I was from my world, Sienna had fallen into it and we wound up in her world. If anyone would to be told this the sender of the message would diagnosed as crazy.

"Ro-" I began to say before a pair of soft lips and a rough mouth slammed into mine, as arms wrapped around my neck and pulled me down.

"I'm sorry." She muttered pulling back only enough to say those two words.

Over her shoulder I could see the shocked expression of her friend and smirked, wrapping my arms around Sienna's body and pulling her closer to me. And as I kissed her back, much to her surprise, I wondered how Chris had not yet noticed Bepo who was gaping up at us from his still laying down position in the back seat of the white car.

When I pulled away I moved to her ear and whispered, "Don't pretend to be sorry. All you had to do was ask."

Unfortunately before Sienna could attempt an answer Chris beat her to it. "I see that's how it is. You planned this didn't you Sienna? He didn't find you, he didn't save you. You ran away with him and didn't look back! Once you figured you might be forgiven you came back."

"N-no, it's not like that!" Sienna cried as she twisted out of my arms and returned to her friend.

I noticed her arm twitch and said, "I don't advise you to follow through with that action ma'am." I wasn't going to watch her punch Sienna again. The first time might have been slightly amusing, and Sienna's reaction slightly curious, however I wasn't going to tolerate a second time as simple as that. Especially when Sienna wasn't going to defend herself.

Sienna looked between the girl and I before saying, "I'm sorry Chris. I didn't mean for this to happen-"

"It would have been easier had you just bought the lie Sienna made up." I smiled at the woman who was clenching and unclenching her fists from where they crossed tightly over her chest.

"Why bother lying Enna?" She growled.

"To prevent something like this from occurring." She lowered her head and toed the ground with her white toed black shoes with the word converse on the side.

"You're stupid."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Maybe. Just get out of here. I'll text you if I forgive you alright? And even if I do forgive you I will never forgive him from stealing you away, for putting you up to that trick you played on us in the cave."

Sienna nodded and wrapped her arms around her friend who didn't return the hug. She whispered something into her ear before pulling away and turning towards her me and her car. As she took a few steps towards it she told me to get in the car.

Instead of bothering her about how I don't take orders I got in. Once we were seated she looked at me and said, "So you're hated now. How does it feel?"

I shrugged. "It's nothing new." What was one person? Most of my world hated or feared me. Sienna hadn't given me the chance to make that woman fear me as unfortunate as that was.

"Right but please no using your devil fruit. Those things don't exist here. So if you sink they'll just think that you don't know how to swim." She shrugged. "Please. The results of your power being found out here would just be catastrophic. And I can't go around this world killing cops and government agents for you. And you can't use your powers where they have surveillance cameras watching your every move. Do you understand me?"

I nodded. "I understand."

"Are you listening to me?"

I shrugged. "I'll do as I see fit."

"Like using your power on one of my best friends?! I like them in one piece! Jeez who would have thought that someone calling you truffles would have made you so mad." She couldn't even say that with a straight face as the car started moving.

"I'm surprised she had the nerve to do so." That wasn't what made me react as I had.

"No one knows who you are. You are just some random guy with tanned skin, weird tattoos and a hoodie with an odd smiley face thing with god only knows what sticking out of it. Here you are not the Surgeon of Death and those words don't strike fear into the heart of anyone."

I frowned. "Well that's unfortunate. Are there not pirates here either?"

"Yeah there are pirates but they're not like the pirates of your world. There's no pirate king, no One Piece to be found ok? So just please keep your cool alright?"

I wondered how exactly the pirates of this world were different from the pirates of my world because the word pirate implied dangerous criminals of the seas.

Before I could answer her she reached up, pulled out a CD and stuck it into the slit near a lot of dials and after turning one and pressing another noise blasted out of it. I guess she didn't want to hear my answer.

"Can you turn that down?!" Bepo shouted and when I looked back he was holding his paws over his ears and looking as though he were in pain.

I reached over and turned the dial the opposite way she had turned it and the volume lowered to something that wouldn't hurt Bepo's ears. "So who's next?" I asked over the music. The list said two names right next to each other. Dannie and Dante, brothers perhaps, maybe even twins. Either way I looked forward to their reactions.

+++++Sienna+++++

I stood there shifting from foot to foot nervously. This was just like when I was at the door of my dad's house. Only this was worse because I didn't know if they'd buy the lie, if Chris had already enlightened them or if I was supposed to use the lie that Chris had made up herself.

"She's here man!" I heard a voice call from behind the door seconds before it was swung open. Instantly I knew that I was face to face with Dante, who stared at me with dark pupil-less black eyes.

"Well look what we've got here brother." A pale hand was put on his brother's dark shoulder and then with narrowed blue grey eyes looked at me and asked, "What are you doing back?"

"I…well you see…what did Chris tell you?" I stared at the 'twins'.

They were twins, yet they weren't. They were day and night standing next to each other. Dante had the rich dark skin, Dannie the tanned skin of someone who loved being outdoors. But they both had wide muscular shoulders, short hair and hard stomachs- I'd know from all the times I had punched them there and had failed to bring about any reactions or pain.

" Are you trying to make up a lie?" Dante asked a frown pulling down the corners of his usually grinning foolishly mouth.

I shook my head, but before I got the chance to say anything to either of them, before I got the chance to reply the Dannie cut in and as he lifted a hand and pointed at my car asking, "Is that the bastard?"

"Who else would he be?" Dannie asked smacking his twin on the back of his head.

"Then what are we doin' standin' here and talkin'?"

"We're going to have a little chat with 'em alright Enna?" Dannie said as they both stepped out of their house and stood next to me with each of them wrapping one of their arms around my shoulder before they began walking me towards the car.

I fought every inch of the way. "Guys, stop!"

"What for?"

"He stole you from us."

"Dante! Dannie! Guys!" On top flailing about like a mad woman I was also yelling at them. I tried dragging my feet, and I tried even harder to try and convince them that they in fact did NOT want to have that 'little chat' with Law. It's the last thing I wanted. I just had to explain things to them, I didn't need his help this time.

"Chill down girl."

"Yeah we're just going to talk. He doesn't even have to get out of the car."

I didn't know what to say as we reached the passenger's side of the car. Through the glass Law looked up with this bored expression on his face. Dante reached into my pocket, grabbed my keys and walked around to the other side of my car. While he did that Dannie stood there with his arm around my shoulder. But then it slid down and wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to him as Law's window sunk into the car door. As the glass slid down I could see Dannie's grinning reflection and I couldn't help but sigh.

Once fully down Dante climbed out and returned to my side, wrapping his arm around my waist as his brother had.

"So you're the bastard who stole our Enna from us." Those harsh words were not a question but instead a statement, an acquisition.

/

/

/

A/N: I know at the beginning I said that I didn't have any plans at all, and didn't know where this was going. Well I still don't really know where it's going, ideas are still trying to whip something up. But I will tell you this, I've got plans! I've got plans for Bepo and I've got a few for Law and I've got one for Sienna and everything. :D I'm excited to write them all and I hope you're excited to find out what they are.

Also bear with me please, I know it's been a few long chapters of meeting people but stuff will happen soon.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas; tell me whatever it is you wish to, if you want.


	5. Tempers

Law let out a chuckle and then looked at me asking, "Is there something you want to tell me my lady?"

"Shut up!" I hissed at him. Why was he doing that now? I hated being called his lady without an audience and now we had one. God they'd never let me hear the end of that.

But Law only smiled at me and addressed the not so identical twins, "Is that how you see this?" Law gave them enough time to nod. They full heartedly believed that Law had stolen me from them. Which I guess is what I get for grabbing Law and kissing him in front of Chris without thinking. Well I had been thinking, it's just I had been thinking about stopping Law from using his power, not that Chris hadn't magically disappeared or looked away as I had done so. "Yes well I suggest you get your hands off of her."

"Jealous?" The twin to my right sneered.

"Oh he doesn't like us touching his lady like this." The other one added, sneering the word lady.

"Guys." I groaned the word out, talking to them all. This was all unnecessary and to be honest quite tiring and we still had Nolan and Zach to go see. I knew that Nolan was going to be the worse and I was unsure about Zach because he may be the calm and level headed one but that didn't mean shit, not when my 'kidnap'/runaway was involved.

"What is it my lady?" They sneered with matching grins.

"Just stop, alright?" I really didn't want them trying to purposely pushing Law into getting out of the car and then challenging him to a fist fight, two against one. That was just going to be a nightmare for several reasons. One being the chances of Bepo getting involved were quite high, as were the chances of Law deciding to use his devil fruit power. Also the chance of me jumping in to keep them separated was going to happen no matter what.

Not only that but two against Law was just unfair…for them that is.

"Alright." Dante said and smiled at his twin who was momentarily confused.

But when he saw that smile it was like they were telepathic because Dannie smiled as well and turned towards Law. "We've decided to let Nolan deal with you." They each kissed me on the cheek at the exact same time and then walked me to the driver's side of the car.

Dannie opened the car door, Dante returned my keys and as I moved to sit down Law said, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh hey do you know where Nolan is?" I asked ignoring Law's warning to the guys. Honestly at this point I didn't really care what he was even warning them against.

"Have you tried the gym? He has a competition coming up next week and he's in training overdrive."

"Yeah good luck getting' the time to talk to him." Dannie said.

Dante leaned against the car door and then leaned in, the door still being help open. He kissed my cheek again and said, "Look we're all hangin' at Chris's this Friday."

"Nolan's comin' and everything, and you Enna, well you had better be there." Dannie sounded as though he meant it, as though if I weren't there they'd find me and drag me there whether I wanted to be there or not. Hell I wouldn't hold it against them if they did exactly that.

"Yeah and we expect to see you there girl." Dante said getting pulled out of the way by his brother before the door was slammed shut. "And don't forget to come WITHOUT that bastard!" They shouted as I began to pull away with a heavy sigh, even though my window was closed.

For a few moments I was able to drive in silence, thinking about if I were going to go or not. Really it was a no brainer, it's just I was trying to figure out what it was I was going to do with Law and Bepo while I was gone. I figured I could trust them at home alone for a while but I wasn't too sure about that.

But those few minutes were interrupted by Bepo, who piped up once again. "How much longer do I have to be back here?"

"Well it depends." I paused trying to give him a better answer. I didn't know exactly how long it would take, it all depended on Nolan and Zach's reactions and exactly what I had to say to them and what they had to say back. " Let's say two hours at the very tops alright?" One hour each, if it were needed. I just didn't want people to see Bepo.

"Ok."

"I'm sorry." I sighed again wondering why I had even brought Bepo along with us. Hell I was almost wondering why I had even brought Law with me. So far he had been a rough mix of helpful and trouble. "Captain." I looked over at Law and waited to speak again until I had his full attention. "If Nolan goes to do anything dodge and I'll take care of him alright? I don't want him fighting you alright?" Could I take on Nolan? Well that was a very good question. He was after all a friend and I didn't want to lose him, but at the same time I did not want my captain's devil fruits power being recorded and somehow broadcasted.

"I'll try. So am I not staying in the car this time?" the question wasn't sarcastic but instead mocking.

"Well considering that even in the car you've been a pain in my ass I just want to make sure we're clear on what's going to happen if Nolan blows up. Also under no circumstance may you use your devil fruit powers." I don't know how many times I'd have to tell him but hopefully he'd eventually get it through his very thick head. I could only hope.

"I believe you've already said that a few times."

"Well I want to be safe. If someone finds out you have this unexplainable power then you're going to become the lab rat. You'll become the experiment." I don't know if that made Law want to use his powers any less than before but I sure hoped that it did.

"Is that so?" Per usual he didn't sound worried, hell he sounded amused that I was bothering telling him this.

"Yes."

"So what was your relationship with those twins before you were dropped into my world?" There was an edge to his voice that I hadn't heard before. I marveled over what it could possibly be but I gave up so that I could answer his question with a timely manner.

"They were just doing that to bother you, you know."

Why else would they have been doing it?

After all he was 'the guy I had run away with' and that was reason enough to want to bother Law. But had it really worked?

There was no way the simple act of possessively wrapping their arms around my waist had actually bothered my captain. But then again if a random woman did that to Law she wasn't going to have her arms for very much longer. But Law was very different from me, so they probably wouldn't lose their arms….probably.

"Were they now? Then why didn't you remove their arms?"

"Really captain?!" I threw my hands up as we came to a stop at a red light. And I knew my voice was exasperated sounding. But that edge had been in that question as well. "It's nothing you have to worry about. It's just we've been friends since 7th grade alright? I'm beyond used to it. They have no respect for people's personal space."

"I see. And do you plan on attending the event on Friday that they invited you to?"

"Probably. Do you know how long it's been since I've played a game that involved a television screen, a game controller and pigging out?"

Just because I knew how the old people who grew up without internet and TV's feel doesn't mean I like it. I missed the electronics second most after my friends and my dad. I had killed my ipod's battery not long after arriving and tree had been no way to charge it plus the rain had damaged it beyond repair. Speaking of I'd have to get a new one rather soon.

"I'd say about three years give or take." His voice was now oozing with sarcasm, which made me roll my eyes at him.

"How'd you guess that?" I grumbled at him. I didn't need his sarcasm at the moment. But need it or not he was going to use it and there was nothing I was going to be able to do about it like it or not.

"I wonder." He replied. Then asked, "So what exactly is it that makes those two boys twins?"

I couldn't help but laugh. After all of that, after being hated by three of my five friends he cared about what made the twins well… twins? Of course. "Easy. They were born on the same day, and then adopted by the same woman from the foster family they had been in. They often got placed into the same school or families nearby, so their mom adopted them together in middle school but it wasn't until high school that they opened up and started making friends." I shrugged. "They obviously don't see the difference and after you know them long enough you don't either. Don't question it alright Captain?" I figured that he might have a few more questions about them and I didn't feel like answering them so hopefully he'd get the hint and not ask.

And fortunately he did. We pulled into the parking lot just as a certain redhead opened the glass door and stepped out.

"Looks like he's coming to the car." Law noted with a smile, not so subtly saying that once again he didn't have to move a muscle.

"Will you roll down the windows?" Bepo asked from the back.

I sighed and rolled them down. It probably wasn't the best idea out there but I figured the Bepo needed the air and well that way law could eavesdrop on the conversation I was about to have with Nolan. "Alright, Law, don't say anything just sit there and look," I paused trying to think of a word that would describe the facial expression that wouldn't set Nolan off. "-just keep baring and don't smirk or smile at him got me?"

"Yes Milady." He muttered.

I scowled at him as I out the car in park, turned it off and got out. "Behave." I hissed leaning back into the car at him. Bepo, well I didn't have any worries about him.

"When do I not?" Law asked and if it weren't for the sarcastic undertone of his voice I would have thought he was serious.

"I'm going now." I grumbled and straightened. I took a deep breath and shouted his name, getting his attention.

When he saw me those brown eyes of his narrowed. I mentally cringed and sighed heavily, still an unwelcoming greeting. I hope Zach was going to be nicer to me.

"You've got two seconds to explain Sienna." He growled at me, turning around and slowly stalking towards me.

Uh-oh I was in so much trouble, he had just used my name, not my nickname.

I licked my lips and took a few cautious steps back, holding my hands up in surrender, to show him that I didn't' mean any harm and wasn't going to do any to him. "D-did you not get Chris' text?" Of course he didn't, he had just come from the gym, meaning he had probably been there since seven a.m. or something like that. If there was a match coming up then he was probably leaving to get something to eat, wait a half hour and then go back to the gym.

Nolan confirmed my theory and snapped at me to stop backing up like I was afraid of him. Instantly I stopped. I wasn't afraid of him it's just that I didn't want to be within arm, leg, fist or foot range. Unfortunately even though he told me to stop moving he didn't stop approaching me.

"Calm down Nolan." I whispered. I didn't want to tell him a damn thing when he was angry. Jeez he's wreck a car or something, or catch sight of Law in my car and try to make a move. And despite the fact that he was my friend I couldn't have that.

"Tell me what Chris' text said." He growled.

You know brown eyes are supposed to belong to kind caring people. They're supposed to look all innocent and big and be really adorable when paired with the puppy dog look. They weren't supposed to be hard and rather scary looking. They weren't supposed to have fire flicking in them. But they were and they were looking straight at me, seizing me up like he did the people he faced in the ring. He was looking for flaws, for weaknesses, for lies.

And it sort of made me mad. But I had to keep my cool. I had become good at keeping my cool since 'falling' into the wonderful world of One Piece.

"W-Well you're not going to like it-"

"Sienna tell me." His voice was quavering with anger that he was obviously attempting to control. I appreciated his efforts but all that was going to go out the door when I told him what Chris had probably said on that text.

Gahhh he had used my name again! He hadn't calmed down at all! I really wish he'd calm down! It's make telling him what Chris' text said a whole bunch easier.

"Well it probably said something like Sienna didn't die, she ended up running away with some guy who's in her car, she's probably going to pay you all a visit so be ready…..or something like that." I shrugged. "I don't really know what her text actually said…" I trailed off as a smile, no a grin or sorts cracked across Nolan's face. And it was not good. That grin meant he was ready to fight.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what he was about to do. No all it took was one look into those brown eyes of his to know his planed course of action.

Of course I couldn't let him do anything so before he could take even a step I stepped in front of him with my arms spread wide on either side of me. "Nolan, don't." I wanted my voice to sound threatening, to sound serious, as though I meant business when I said don't. I wanted my voice to convey the message that if he didn't listen to my warning I was going to do something and take measures to stop him from doing what he planned on doing. But that's not how my voice came out sounding. It was a quiet whisper that was serious but it didn't sound how I wanted it to.

He shook his head, the sunlight catching on bright orange strands and turning them into glowing strands of bright orange lava, ready to burn. It reflected his current state of mind in a way because he was angry to say the least.

"I can't allow you to put a hand on Captain." I said moving as he made a move to go around me. I just couldn't have it. Not with the windows down. Even with the windows up I couldn't have it. God only knows a mere window wouldn't stop Nolan. Even if his muscles weren't bulging like the other boxers and mixed martial artists they were still there.

"Captain?!" He frowned.

Then muttered something about brainwashing. I almost wanted to laugh at his mutterings. Among the things that had happened to me one of the things that had certainly not happened was me being brainwashed.

"Is that what he's got you calling him?" Again Nolan shook his head and looked at me with those blazing brown eyes.

He reached up and at first I flinched, what else was I supposed to do? I was slightly afraid of his intentions with his hand, especially since he was mad at the moment. But he didn't close it into a fist or throw a knife hand or a ridge hand. Instead he pushed up the sleeve of my shirt and lightly traced one of the more visible scars I had received over the past few years. I shuddered and when he felt my response through his fingertips this crooked smile formed on his lips as a bark of laughter erupted into the air between us. "I didn't think you were the submissive type."

I tried to process his words and the meaning behind them. What on earth did the boy mean submissive type?! I was in no way submissive! Well I mean in the end I had to follow Law's orders and everything but that's because I was the newest member and he was the captain, I had to follow everyone's orders. The only answer I had was a rather stupid sounding, "Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, he won't get away with anything he's done to you." And before I could figure out exactly what Nolan wasn't letting Law get away with he had effortlessly pushed me aside and out of his way, giving him an obstacle free path to my car. He had long sense dropped his gym bag and as I regained my footing he was already making his way towards Law. I could only imagine the look of determination and anger that was mixed on his face as he stalked towards my car.

I scrambled after him and tried several times to stop him but every time he easily shook me off or pushed me away, leaving me scrambling to get up, scrambling to try again and to actually succeed in stopping him before he reached my precious car and my…well my captain. Because when he reached Law all hell was going to break loose. For one Bepo was in the back and for two once he lay a hand on my captain I was going to have to do something about it if I didn't want him reacting to the assault in his own way.

I reached Nolan for the tenth time as he reached my car and as I grabbed the back of his shirt and tried to tug him back, out of arms reach at least he lunged effortlessly into my car, reaching for Law. He grabbed his yellow hoodie and balled his fist in the collar of the material, pulling the two of them so close that they were nose to nose. He drew back a fist and was about to start beating Law with it when a mostly orange, but also white blur moved to stop it. While that happened I had grabbed him around his waist and was trying to pull him out of my car.

I couldn't really see Law's face or his reaction but I doubted he was worried. Maybe a little shocked at first and probably was amused by how things were unfolding. "Nolan!" I kept shouting over and over as I tried to pull him out of my car. I could hear Bepo's animalistic growling as he used his methods of trying to get him off of Law, though at this moment I didn't know what his methods were. Only that the three of them were in my car and I was outside of it.

Finally though after a lot of pulling, cursing, attempts of attacks and growling, we finally managed the feat of ridding my car of Nolan's upper half. Once he was fully outside of my car, the moment his feet touched the ground again he whorled around to face me.

I don't know if he intended to lash out, to punch me or something, but even if he had I would have blocked it, maybe not with ease but it would have not made contact. The moment he was facing me I pulled my clenched fist back and punched him in the jaw as hard as I could. I didn't want to break his nose but I wanted him to feel a bit of pain, I wanted him to know that I was not happy with him. His head snapped to the side, his hand flying to his jaw.

"Don't you ever lay a hand on my captain again." I growled. I was glad that he hadn't dodged, blocked or seen it coming.

He just stood there rubbing his jaw with those angry brown eyes and that blazing orange hair. We stood there breathing heavily. I think he was more mad then out of breath, unlike me. Like Nolan I was in fact mad just not that mad. I was more out of breath than anything. "The fuck?" he spat looking back over his shoulder. Bepo had returned to lying down and was more or less out of sight.

"I'll explain on Friday alright?"

"Damn straight you will." And with those words he roughly shouldered past me, grabbed his bag and went to a car I didn't recognize. Guess he finally got a car. I watched him throw his bag into the passenger's seat, back out and then drive away, not once looking back or at me. I looked after his black convertible even after it had disappeared from sight.

That was until a voice broke into my thoughts. "Are we leaving anytime soon Sienna?"

I looked at Law and nodded with a sigh. I went over to my side. I collapsed into the driver's seat with another sigh. Then I looked over at Law and reached over to smooth out the wrinkles near the collar of his hoodie, muttering the words, "I'm sorry."

I suppose I should have expected him to laugh but when the soft chuckle filled the car, along with the sounds from outside of my car. "No need to apologize Sienna."

"Why? I almost let you get punched several times," I paused then added, "in the face!"

God I wondered what was going through Nolan's mind now. No doubt thoughts of Bepo were swirling around up there but no one would believe him that he saw a polar bear. Of course if he said that then he'd have to explain why he had been in my car to begin with, so I was really hoping that he didn't tell anyone that I was harboring a polar bear, after all I hadn't had the chance to tell him that Bepo was a 'man in a bear suite'.

"Yes but it was very amusing to watch you respond. So why is it you won't punch your friend Chris but you'll punch him? That's quite sexist Miss Sienna."

I was almost too tired to snap something at my captain. Almost but not quite. "I'm surprised you didn't notice such an obvious difference Captain. After all, he's the one who laid a hand on you, and Chris the hand on me. And that's where the difference between Punching Nolan and not Chris lies." And with that I pulled out of the gym's parking lot and drove to where I remember Zach's house to be.

As we drove we weren't silent though.

"Am I to stay in the car once again?" Law asked with an annoying sneer twisted into the tone of his question.

"If you would please Captain." I rolled my eyes at him. Obviously it hadn't worked so well, the last time was the worse but hopefully I'd get a break with Zach. At the red light I pulled out my phone and texted him, first off asking if the number belonged to Zach. Once he confirmed that it was indeed Zachariah. Once it was confirmed that I was in fact me, that he had gotten Chris' text and knew that I was alive – he didn't mention me having run away from them which I was grateful for. Once all that was taken care of I told him that I was coming over. He was my last stop before I probably drove through a drive through and went home. God home, it sounded so good and even now I felt a pang of nostalgia.

As I pulled into his driveway my phone pinged and I got his answer, which told me to come on in, that the door wasn't locked.

"Don't take too long Miss Sienna. Bepo is getting quite restless and I'm sure there's more to see of this world than the interior of this vessel." Law said as I was climbing out. I left the windows open but not all the way down like I had done last time.

"Oh there is. But after this we're going home." And with that I slammed the door shut far too forcefully then I had intended. I hadn't meant to slam it, just push it hard enough to make sure it closed tightly.

I walked up to the door as I reached for the handle I couldn't help but hesitate.

I didn't know what to expect and maybe it was the 'what if's' swirling around my head or maybe it was the past three cold unwelcoming greetings that made me do so. But either way the door wasn't going to open on its own so I took a deep breath in and as I exhaled I twisted the knob and pushed in, stepping into the house. My heart was pounding any my thoughts were the wild winds of a hurricane.

And it wasn't until I was a full step inside that I realized that it was dark. Not a single light was lit, the TV wasn't on either.

Everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to process what was happening and I most certainly didn't have time to consciously react. I didn't get the chance to extend my hand out to the side, to grope around in the dark for the light switch I think was on my left- if I remember right. The door was closed but I was distracted by strong hands grabbing my waist. I didn't have to react to the surprise waiting for me in the dark because I was shoved up against a wall, a warm and lean body pressing up against mine holding me firmly against the wall, offering me no wiggle room. Not only could I feel their heart beat, and undoubtedly they could feel mine through our clothing but I could also feel their want, their need. I could feel the near suffocating passion as lips captured mine after my flailing wildly hands were captured and pinned above my head almost immediately after I was pushed against the wall.

I turned my head to the side when their lips parted. I knew what was coming next and there was only one person I was going to let any farther than this wasn't the person who was sharing my breath with me.

I turned my head to the side, breaking the kiss, muttering the question, "Zach?" I couldn't be too sure because Zach would never do something like that. "What are-"

Before I could finish my second question my wrists were released and a finger was put up to my lips, so cliché in shushing my words. "Sienna." He breathed my name. The way he said it, it was a breathless joy that I had never heard utter my name. "I'm so glad you're alive."

"I ran away, aren't you mad?" I whispered. It seemed that anything louder than a whisper would ruin the…well it seemed like it would ruin whatever it was that was going on. And even if I had wanted to speak in a louder volume I doubt it would have come out that way anyway. Zach wasn't the only breathless one here.

His laugh was breathless and a quiet chuckle that made me think of Law who was sitting in the car without a single suspicion. "I'm sorry." He whispered and with that he pushed away from me and light flooded my eyes, forcing them shut. When I was able to open them once again I saw that he was pacing. When he saw me watching him he stopped, ran a hand back through his blonde locks with a sight. "I'm sorry it's just that I wanted to do that ever since you disappeared."

I wet my lips and shook my head at him, repeating him. "I'm sorry." I was sorry for several things. First of all I was sorry that he had wanted to do that since I had disappeared because three years ago I would have killed for him to do that to me. I wasn't exactly sorry, but I was sorry that I had Law, that my feelings of three years ago had faded, that I no longer secretly fantasized about him, that my secret crush had faded. I was sorry that the exchange between our lips, the exchange of our breaths had taken place. And lastly I was sorry that he had realized his feelings a little too late.

"Does he- is he-" Zach trailed off, the hurt in his voice evident. He reached up raked his hand through his blonde hair yet again. "Did you really run away?" It was obvious he didn't want to believe that I had, which was a first today.

I shrugged and couldn't help but look down at the ground, at my dirty boots and their laces. I wanted to disappear, I wanted to shrink into the wall, I didn't want to be in this position. But alas here I was the emotional roles reversed this time. "It depends what you want to believe. I told my dad I had amnesia and Chris believes that I ran away with the man in the passenger's seat of my car, as does Nolan and the twins. But I told Nolan that I'd explain things on Friday."

"Oh, you're coming to that?" he looked a bit shocked but happy at the same time.

"Yeah, the twins said they'd hunt me down and drag me there if I didn't." Ok so maybe they hadn't directly said that but they had more or less implied it.

"I see. You look tired." He sighed.

I nodded. Tired? I was ready to crash and had someone who knew how to drive been in the car with me they would be driving. But there was no way I was teaching Law how to drive, not today at least. It might be useful if I were to teach him. But then again as useful as that skill might be I had a feeling that I was also deadly. I could just see it now, Law running off the road or purposely running people over or him going in the wrong lanes for a bit of a thrill or to make me mad or something. Oh the horrors that were crafting themselves in my mind!

A sad smile spread across his face and he spoke again. "If that's all I'll let you go now. Get some sleep." On top of being the level headed one, he was the sensible one, the one who noticed the smallest details and shifts in moods. He was really good at detecting Nolan's mood shifts and telling us to cut it out.

I nodded once again, now speechless. I didn't know what else to say, after that kiss there was really nothing left to say.

He took a few steps towards me and reached for my shoulders. I just stood there unsure of what he was doing until he leaned forwards and placed his lips in the middle of my forehead. "Don't worry, no one will know. No one will find out if you don't want them to." Mutely my head bobbed in agreement. There was no way anyone was ever going to know what had happened after the door had closed. "I'll see you Friday."

"I'm sorry." Do you know how crummy I felt now?! I was responsible for this! I was the reason he was hurting, I had rejected him! Obviously he wasn't expecting that. And to be honest I hadn't expected the turn of events.

"Don't be. I'll see you Friday."

I grabbed his face and kissed his cheek, muttering the word, "Yeah." Before he reached past me and opened his door. I offered a half wave as I stepped over the threshold and walked towards my car.

As I slid in I hear my captain say, "That was fast."

I didn't know how long I had taken but it even though it must have been less than ten minutes I felt as though those minutes had dragged on longer than they really had. Once I was seated with the keys in the ignition I leaned forwards and rested my forehead against the top of the steering wheel.

The divine forces of this world really did hate me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized for what felt like the millionth time today.

"For what reasons are you apologizing Miss Sienna?" Law asked in that cool, calm and collected voice that was almost refreshing. Curiosity spiked in his tone but he didn't sound that worried.

"Things just got out of hand." I muttered. I'd never be able to face Law if I knew that he didn't know what had happened behind that closed door, in that had been dark house. I'd never be able to look him in the eyes or be in the same room. Not only that but he'd pick up on things sooner or later, probably before we even reached my apartment. So why bother with the guilt and the growing nerves when I could just get it over now?

The verbal answer wasn't instant. A hand tucked my hair behind my ear before cold fingertips grabbed my chin and directed my head so that I faced him, so that I had no option but to look into those grey eyes of his. The silence stretched on for what must have been forever as those irises of grey searched mine for what I don't know.

But they were searching for something before a dead serious, almost threatening voice interrupted the silence, "What got out of hand Sienna?"

Not two seconds after those words were spoken did his thumb reach up and brush against my bottom lip. My reaction was instant but not intentional. My cheeks blazed like a fire had suddenly caught on them. As the silence stretched on once again tears welled up in my eyes as I began dreading what he was going to say, how he was going to react. I could feel my lips trembling now as I tried to keep a somewhat straight face, as I tried to hold back sobs. Sometimes your imagination was really your worst enemy, it was torturing me and Law hadn't even said anything even though he had his answer.

"I'm sorry." I whispered over and over, unable to stand the silence anymore.

Thankfully Law didn't smile, he didn't smirk, his mouth didn't upturn in any way that would have betrayed the fact that he found this amusing, though somewhere in the back of his mind he probably was, that was just him though. He actually looked serious as he said, "Sienna, listen to me very carefully."

He paused and to let him know that I had heard him, that I was listening intently now I managed the stammered word 'what' around the lump in my throat.

"I want you to forget anything happened. Don't let it get to you-"

"B-but-"

A fixed look shut down my weak attempt of an argument and he pulled my chin towards him, making me lean across the middle console, bringing our faces closer together. He leaned forwards until his lips were right at my ear before he spoke again. "Sienna, are you afraid of my response?" His voice was low and maybe it was my imagination but there was an almost dangerously playful undertone to his voice, but like I said maybe I was imagining that one. It wasn't impossible.

I feebly nodded knowing that he knew my answer before I replied. I knew that he just wanted me to confirm his suspicions. But then I wasn't exactly making it hard to reach that conclusion.

"Your imagination is doing more to you than I ever could at the moment. Now I want you to forget whatever happened in that house ever happened. Nod if you understand me." I nodded and he released my chin, pulling away and giving me this look.

I laughed embarrassed now as I furiously wiped away my tears, as I sat back in my seat and was glad that Law wasn't upset or mad at me like I had been afraid that he might be.

"Th-thanks." I muttered as I pushed the key into the ignition and turned on the car. I went through McDonalds and after ordering what I wanted I looked at Law and then back at Bepo. "What do you guys want? Please be quick about your decisions though." I said, even though there was no one behind me.

"I'll have what you got." Law said after glancing at the glowing menus.

"Bepo?" I asked.

"Same thing."

I sighed and told the person that I'd have two more of my orders, no changes or modifications. Luckily going through the drive through wasn't near as painful as I thought it might have been. In fact it wasn't the least bit painful, which I was grateful for. We got to my apartment without incident. We even managed to get in and eat without any trouble too. Which after such a hard and rather slightly eventful day, I was glad.

We waited until we were all seated on my couch before cracking open the bags of hot and greasy fries and burgers. The fries were like heaven in my mouth. It had been soooo long since I had consumed McDonalds fries and let me tell you they were fantastic, better than I remember them having ever been three years ago.

I was happy that we even managed to eat our food without any real troubles. Which after a hard and emotionally draining day. We chattered and ate and after all that remained as proof of dinner was the scrunched up wrappers, empty fry containers and burger boxes I decided to show Law and Bepo the pull out bed my couch had. We stripped the couch of its pillows, pulled it that out, found them some blankets and extra pillows. After their sleeping arrangements were determined and prepared I showed the two of them how to work TV remote so that they could occupy themselves as I slept.

I handed the remote to Bepo and stood, stretching as I did so. I began towards my room only for a voice to stop me. "Miss Sienna."

I twisted around to see looking at me expectantly from over the top of the couch. I stood there studying his face, confused as to why I was receiving such a look. What was it he was expecting of me? Did he want me to do something? Or did he need something? Whatever it was I just couldn't figure it out on my own so I hummed at him as I rubbed at my eyes.

"Did you forget your promise to show me the internet?" The way he pronounced internet just bothered me. It was obvious that the word wasn't the most natural thing for him to say but he said it in a weird way that was hard to describe.

"Do I have to show it to you now Captain?" I asked. Wasn't the TV enough for them? I mean I know what I promised but my laptop and the internet weren't going anywhere and would still be wherever they were tomorrow after I had a good night's rest. I sighed deeply and then added, "I'm sorry today's just been…stressful…"I trailed off when Law's form rose from the couch and walked around it and towards me. When he walked towards me I turned around to face him, I hadn't expected to have been stopped on my way to bed.

"Today's been quite the day hasn't it Milady?" His voice was quiet and quite suiting to the dimness of the lighting in my apartment. I didn't know if the question he asked was rhetorical or if I were supposed to answer it, so I settled for nodding to be safe. As I began to nod my agreement he reached up and cupped my face in one of his hands. It was calloused, strong and familiar. I didn't think twice when I reached up and covered his hand with mine as I leaned into his touch.

This was a rare moment that almost never seemed to happen between the other crew members interrupting things, those damned Marines and on occasion other pirates. Usually it was only the first ten or so minutes after we first surfaced did Law and I manage only a few moments of blissful one on one time.

Either my reaction was amusing or it was something else, but either way Law smiled, even as I asked in a slightly whiny tone, "Do I have to show you tonight?"

To be blunt and quite obvious, I didn't want to. Not when my bed was calling to me so loudly. It didn't help that there were so many rules pertaining to the internet that I could think of off the top of my head to tell them about and that many more things that I had to show them and teach them how to do. And if I were to start that now god only knew how long it would take for me to get through it all. Not that I doubt Law or Bepo's ability to understand things like the internet but Law liked asking questions, he so very much liked figuring how things worked the way they did and thus I didn't want him trying anything pertaining to my laptop.

Even though it was evident that I still had a bank account…or money of sorts via plastic card I still didn't want to spend it on a new laptop, not when I already had an iPod to buy.

"If not tonight then tomorrow?" He asked.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting Captain." If he told me that he couldn't wait I'd probably show him. After all he's the captain and I'm the subordinate therefore I listen to his orders. So if I were ordered or commanded to show him what he wanted me to show him right now then I'd do it. But I hope he'd realize that things would be better and far easier if he let me sleep then allowed me to show him tomorrow afternoon.

He leaned forwards and kissed my forehead in almost the exact same place Zach had and when he pulled away he dropped his hand, slipping it out from between my hand and my cheek. He grabbed my shoulders and faced me towards my room before muttering in my ear, "I expect to be shown upon you awaking tomorrow."

"What about breakfast?" I whispered, using the same volume as he had.

"After that my lady." Law confirmed that I'd be able to make breakfast before having the joy of showing him to work the internet and my laptop.

"Night." I muttered pulling away from my captain and completing the journey from the couch to my bedroom. I closed the door and then changed out of my clothes and into only a large tent like shirt before peeling back the covers of my made for once bed. I crawled into the middle of my queen sized bed before laying down and pulling the covers up to my chin to trap in all of the warmth they had to offer.

To say I was out like a light was the very truth. I was asleep almost the moment my head hit the pillow.

At one point in the night I rolled over to find that there was something lying next to me, something that I didn't remember having fallen asleep with. But through the thick haze of unconsciousness I didn't have the mind to be worried about what it could possibly be that was in my bed with me. I just rolled over, a single three letter name sticking to the tip of my tongue.

/

/

/

A/N: I could have done more with the drive through, I know but I thought that Sienna deserved a bit of a break. Oh and I also went back and corrected some mistakes from the first 4 chapters. Hope you guys have enjoyed the longer than usual chapters.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas; tell me whatever it is you wish to, if you want.


	6. The Internet

Law sat in the rolling chair that had not only collected much dust, as most things in my apartment had, but had been tucked neatly under the little desk in my room. On its top rested a small laptop with worn keys, some letters missing and a glowing screen. I stood to Law's side and watched as the password box appeared on the screen. On his other side Bepo stood and stared at the uncharacteristically black device.

I reached around and typed the letters in at lightning speed before clicking enter, forgetting that this was a learning experience for my captain.

"What did you just do?"

"I typed in the password. If you can't do that you can't connect to the internet." I explained reaching for the mouse pad below the keyboard as I remembered that there was no way he had managed to catch the password.

"And what might your secret access code be?" he asked, his voice that slow drawl that suggested that maybe, just maybe he was far more interested in this then he let on.

"Oh…um it's…"I had to think about it for a second because muscle memory had taken over my actions without me having to think about them. And now that he asked I was drawing a blank. "Well….it's probably just siennaR, with the R being the only capital letter, but we can worry about that later."

I dismissively waved my hand. Then explained how we got to the internet and let him do so so that he knew how to do it on his own. I'm sure he'd remember if I just showed him but Law had yet to get a hang of the mouse pad. Once he did though I had to show him how to click on the icon. Thank the gods my homepage was Google, so there was no explanation there.

"Do I get a turn?" Bepo asked before I could tell Law what to do now.

"Uh…Well…no promises." I didn't want to tell him that yes he could use it, but I didn't want to tell him no either. So I settled on the next best thing and told him maybe, neither yes or no, even though with my dad it usually meant yes. Not only did I have a polar bear in my house but now it wanted to use, to have a turn on my laptop! Did no one else see the strangeness of that sentence?! Maybe it wasn't considered strange in the one piece world but here, in reality it was very strange indeed.

Law demanded my attention before Bepo could answer. "Miss Sienna, what are we supposed to do from here?" His tone was very impatient as he asked his question, cutting off any bit of Bepo's would have been reply.

"Just type anything into the search bar."

"Anything?" He asked and with that I rolled my eyes. I almost didn't want to know what thoughts were churning behind that curious word.

"Yes. You can look up medicine, any questions you have about this world and , a lot of other things. You can look up just about anything. Just click on the bar and then type in whatever it is. You can also look up pictures using that button," I pointed to the word image next to Google's Web search at its top. "Oh and if it's free you can play games like Angry Birds or Bejeweled." Only after I named the games did I realize that Law didn't have a clue as to what the hell Angry Birds was and he most certainly didn't understand that Bejeweled was a game where you matched three jewels and got points for it.

"That's all?"

I nodded. "For the internet, yes."

"Are there more functions for the laptop?" Law asked sounding all professional when he didn't need to.

"Well yeah but I only promised to show you the internet." Turns out there had been nothing edible in my cabinets and most certainly not in my fridge. To be exact there was nothing but dust bunnies and cobwebs in my cupboards and the light bulb in my fridge was burnt out. So we had skipped breakfast and would go grocery shopping later today.

"And why is that Miss Sienna?"

I let out a short sigh and rolled my eyes at him. "Because, the internet should be enough to entertain you for endless hours. If worse comes to worse you can surf the web to pass the time."

"And what are you going to do in the meantime?"

I shrugged. "Watch you?" I wasn't going to watch Law use my laptop, I didn't want to know what kinds of things he was going to test out. And I certainly didn't want to be there if and when he discovered porn…that was a disturbing thought. And with a shake of my head I dislodged it and refused to think about that again.

So as Law and Bepo poured over my laptop I grabbed my I-phone and checked for texts from anyone. Turns out everyone had texted me, my dad included. Flopping back on my bed I got to work answering them and juggling five different conversations.

First I opened the text from Chris, which read,

I forgive you

Then under that one were the words, He's quite the tall, dark & handsome type so I can understand if only a bit.

I smiled and replied before tacking the ones from the guys, which were more or less telling me that I had better explain things on Friday and the time and place of the get together, which was all day at Chris' house.

For a while Law occupied himself with the internet and me with texting.

As my thumbs clicked away at the touchscreen I curled up into a ball to ease the sharp pains in my stomach. As we did that Bepo wandered between the TV and watching Law. Once he looked over at me with unblinking eyes and asked if I were ok and I easily lied to him, telling him that I was indeed fine. He didn't look sure but didn't alert Law either so that was good. So many hours of sound of the slow clicking of the keyboard, the hum of the laptop and the sound of my phone vibrating, alerting me of a or several texts.

For a while that worked but then I got bored and sat up, slipping my phone into my back pocket and as I reached down and grabbed the still tied shoes that I had kicked off within the duration of the past several hour, I said, "Hey guys I'm going to the store to pick up some food." We were in desperate need of it so I was going to fix the problem.

At that Captain and Bepo tore their attention off of the computer screen and spoke for the first time in hours, well Law at least because Bepo had been giving Law ideas as to what to look up via Google for a while now. "Without us?" He questioned pushing the chair away from the desk and spinning around to face me.

"That was the plan. I have to get a few things." I didn't want to elaborate what those few things were, not to Law at least. And I wouldn't explain them to Bepo either if he asked.

"Mostly food I'm assuming. Miss Sienna is it possible that you lied when you told us that you didn't know how to cook to get out of having to help with that chore as well?" He asked feigning shock, but it only reached his tone because on his lips was a smirk, telling me that he had just caught me red-handed.

"Of course not. I can't make much from scratch. But I know how to use the stovetop to thaw frozen bag meals among other things. I can make boxed brownies and I'm really good at making instant ramen." I had never really learned to cook real foods except maybe spaghetti and a couple of other things that escaped my mind as of now.

A single one of his eyebrows arched as he asked, "Is that so?"

"Yeah. So are you coming with me or not?" I wasn't inviting him to the store with me because I doubt he was ready to leave this instant like I was.

"Despite your reluctance to let me tag along I do believe I will accompany you." With those words he rose from the chair and walked over to me. He reached over and grabbed his hat from the nightstand and placed it on his head and smiled as if to say 'I'm ready now', as if he knew what I had been thinking.

I let out a groan. Turns out I was wrong. He was just as ready as I.

"Alright fine." I didn't even bother telling Bepo to stay put and to hold down the fort because chances were he was going to tag along as well. As much as I wanted to Law's final say trumped mine, different world or not. However I could always try to make the stubborn man listen to me and tell his first mate to stay here. I really didn't want to explain to everyone we passed that Bepo was a man in a bear suit.

Bepo trailed after us and as I grabbed a small over the shoulder purse I had left on my counter, my keys and headed for the door.

I opened it and Law followed only before Bepo could make it through he twisted around and said, "Stay here and protect Lady Sienna's house while we're gone. We won't take long."

Bepo nodded and closed the door, offering us a little wave before he was cut from our sight.

"You're welcome." Law said as he put his hand on the small of my back and guided me to my car. He walked me around to the driver's side and even opened the door for me, smiling as I shot a glare at him for his comment.

As I climbed into the car though I thanked him before the door was closed and he walked around to the passenger's side.

Once we were belted I pulled out and we drove in silence till the first stop light where he folded down the visor and pulled out a CD, saying, "Why don't we listen to some of your music?"

I was shocked but didn't see any problem with it, or any hidden intentions so I swapped the disks and told him which slot to put the Black Veil Brides CD into. He turned the volume up and sat there with his hands folded neatly in his lap as he listened to the growling and screaming vocals. I drove just waiting for some kind of comment that either questioned my tastes or if what we were listening to was actually considered music. But none came, even as I parked and made our way into the store.

I was kind of surprised when he offered to take the cart but after a bit I decided to take over because I had a better idea as to where things were located and I didn't want to run the risk of Captain not listening to me when I told him we needed to go down a certain aisle.

We piled in the frozen dinners, Law putting several things back despite my protests. This was another one of the reasons that I didn't want him to come along. But at least I didn't have every child that we passed attaching themselves to Bepo's orange legs or stroking his soft white fur. We grabbed a variety of breakfast items, a lot of cereal and cinnamon rolls. We got lots of lunch items as well which mostly included lots of bread and different sandwich fixings. I was forced to get some fish for a treat for Bepo, and some seafood for some time this week.

"You can go wait at the registers." I told Law. I was afraid to give him my card or the cart or both so I tried to send him up to the front by himself. Only that didn't work too well.

"Nah. I think I'll come with you." I scowled and tried several more times only to get the question, "Trying to get rid of me now are you Miss Sienna?"

"N-no it's not that." That was exactly it! I just needed five minutes at the very most. I just had to grab one item but I didn't want him to see what that one item was.

"I think it is." He pressed trying to make eyes contact but I kept avoiding it. I guess that was a sign that I wasn't being entirely truthful…

"Law please?" I tried my best to put on that innocent act and ad that pleading whine to my voice so that he may be more inclined to listen to me. But that didn't work either and I just gave up.

As we headed past the aisles of makeup and soaps it seemed that Law wasn't done asking his questions, which is about the only reason he had spoken to me today. "What is it we're getting now?"

I remained silent as we turned down the aisle. Pursing my lips I tried my hardest to pretend that Law wasn't here as I grabbed the right box and tossed two of those into the cart before heading to the medicine aisle to get some aspirin for the pain that would come later.

He looked from the box in the cart then at me and in the flattest voice he could have possible used said, "That explains a lot." At those words my face began burning and I ducked my head. I got out of that aisle as fast as I could and to the medicine aisle. However Law, being the doctor he was, made the should have been a simple matter of picking the right brand and getting out of there, difficult and taking the upon himself the unnecessary liberty of picking out the best medicine for exactly what it was that I needed. As he examined the boxes and their labels he asked "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

I nearly burst out laughing at that moment. Why hadn't I told him at all? Well that was a very simple answer. It was embarrassing! "Because Captain, that is not something I'm going to announce." It didn't ever affect anyone other than me so there was no reason to announce it.

"Yes well we could have come sooner if you had told me that you were in pain." He said finally picking out a box and tossing it into the cart.

Almost instantly I had fished it back out and was examining it. Just because he was the doctor and I was nothing of the sort didn't meant that I was just going to take whatever over the counter meds he was going to toss into my cart without first looking at them. Turns out it seemed to be good enough so back into the cart it was tossed.

At times I really liked how Law knew me, how well he seemed to know me. But at other times, like now for instance, I so very despised that fact because not only did that include my PMS-ing symptoms and how to deal with them but I'm sure there were plenty of things that he knew about me that I wasn't aware that he knew and to be honest with a man like him that was a very unnerving thought.

"I wasn't." I lied hoping he's drop it at that. With those words I began heading towards the front, heading towards the checkout lines. As it had turned out my multiple bottles of aspirin and other medicines in my cabinet. I had found that out when a certain someone was busy typing away on my laptop.

We reached the lines of cash registers and waiting people with carts and picked a line to wait in, any line besides the 20 items line, we had far more items than that. When we paused behind some person who should have been in the 5 items or less line Law gently grabbed my chin in a firm but not rough grasp before tilting my up and making me look up at him. Once our eyes made contact, despite my reluctance, he said, "Let me let you in on a little secret Sienna." Law's voice was purposely quiet but it still retained its usual smooth and coolness.

My only thought was Uh-oh. But the words didn't make it any farther than my mind, I didn't even consider whispering the words and even if I had considered it they would have never made it to the tip of my tongue as it was. I stood there staring up at him expectantly, slightly worried about what he was going to say next.

He leaned forwards and whispered in what I hope was an accidentally rough voice, "You may be able to lie to the crew with little effort but I see through the act. You're a horrible liar my Lady."

I wondered where the usual smoothness of his voice had gone, it's usual coolness. It had been there not a few seconds ago after all.

"My bad Captain." I muttered noticing that the person before us was done and had walked away. The check-out was fairly painless. I say fairly because when the check-out lady, whose nametag read May, began giving me these evil glares that for the life of me I just couldn't figure out. I didn't know what I had ever done to this good looking middle aged woman and the more I thought about it the farther from figuring it out I became. Then all of the sudden I felt something fuzzy slip down into my eyes. Reaching up to push it off of my face I saw that Law was missing his hat and was smiling. When I realized that the fuzzy thing that had been dropped onto my head was his hat and nothing weird or crawly I lowered my hands and blushed.

But that seemingly innocent action only increased the glares that I was receiving for absolutely no reason. If we had been in the One Piece world then I would have understood, after all I was a feared and wanted pirate. But I wasn't in Law's world, I was home and so I just couldn't figure out why I was getting such mean looks. I even felt them from her as we left the store.

And as we walked to the car Law chuckled but I managed to beat him to speaking. "Do you like to make people jealous?" I wondered aloud. Seriously? Had he really given me his hat just to make those glares more intense and hate filled? Because if that had been his intention then I hate to admit it but his plan, well it worked like a charm. She hated me for something that I couldn't quite help. She had just jumped to conclusions, even though her conclusion was correct. But even then there was nothing in our little exchange that said we were more than friends. But then again I guess just friends didn't grab each other's chins and force eye contact either.

I looked at Law to see him smile in response before uttering a verbal reply. "Of course. It amuses me greatly."

I snorted. "I bet you have other reasons behind that." It was probably one of the reasons the Marines had decided to call me Death's Lady, the reason other than me always being near him when they were around. At first I wasn't around him because I wanted to be but instead they attacked the most inconvenient of times.

"Oh?" the question was in his voice, which at the moment was light and had a more playful sound to it. "And what might your theories about that be?"

"You just want to show that I'm yours." I wasn't too confident in that answer because he wasn't the warmest, most lovey dovey kind of guy who fawned over someone far too much. Though that didn't stop him from being possessive in a less obvious way. I'm sure if the situation called for it he'd be obvious about it but the check-out lady was totally not a situation that called for it.

"There might be some truth to those words." He mused opening the door for me once again. Once in he closed the door he put the bagged items into the back of the car and then got in, leaving the cart in the empty space next to my car. As he belted himself in and as I backed out he oh so casually asked, "So is that going to affect your attendance to the party on Friday?"

I shook my head. "Nah I'll probably be done with it by then."

He nodded slowly and under his breath muttered, "That sounds about right."

I might not have offered a reply to those words by my face was alight once again. For God's sake he knew how long it usually lasted as well?! Now I was starting to wonder exactly how much privacy I really had on the sub. Because up until now I thought I had a reasonable amount of it.

Maybe he noticed my lack of reaction and reached over to pat my thigh saying, "Remember I'm a doctor. I'm supposed to know these things."

Those words should have scared the shit out of me and during the first year with him I would have been extremely frightened by those words. But even now I couldn't tell if they were supposed to be comforting because if they were supposed to be they most certainly weren't. "No, no you're not supposed to just know these things! It's an invasion of privacy!" Besides cramps and some at times severe mood swings I thought I hid it pretty well. Guess I was wrong.

"Miss Sienna I also have to look out for the rest of my crew."

It took a few minutes for his words and their meanings to sink in but when they did I couldn't keep my cool. I just couldn't. "You tell the whole crew!" I screeched.

"Not all of them. Just the ones you're most likely to maul."

"I've never mauled anyone!" Ok so that was a lie, I've mauled Marines but that was all. I had never done that to a crew member.

"Precisely." Was the only word he had to offer me. And when I looked over at him he was smirking. So not only did he steal my blood when I was asleep but he told the crew when I was on my period. What else did they know that I didn't? What else had they done that I didn't know about? You know what, never mind I did NOT want to think about that. Chances were my imagination was far worse than what they may have done.

To say that the rest of the car ride was awkward was an understatement. The silence would have killed me. God it was just horrible. I would have been happier being delusional and kept in the dark as to why the crew was always so nice and respecting of my personal space during certain times of the month.

We unloaded the car of the bags. When Bepo hears us coming in with bags he turned off the TV and came and helped us load my cabinets and the fridge with the food we had just bought. We put the bags into one bag and shoved that under my sink. Bepo refused to put the fish away and so after that we had lunch.

Unfortunately was only Tuesday so there was a few day wait till Friday would manage to roll around. On Wednesday we went shopping for Law, so that he wouldn't look like a cosplayer but he got another hoodie and a pair of plain blue jeans and no matter what he wouldn't ditch his hat. After that Most of the remaining time I was either showing Bepo and Law around the city, showing them parts of my world or I was curled up in bed with the lights out. For the most part they left me alone except when Law bothered me and insisted that I take a few aspirin and eat even though I didn't feel like it.

On many accounts we had the same conversation about me going or not going to the party as Law had decided to call it on Friday. We also had a few conversations about teaching him how to drive. My answer never strayed from a firm NO! There was no way in hell I was teaching Law how to drive. My dad had been a train wreck when he had taught me and it wasn't as easy as it might look. I also managed to do a lot of reconnecting with the guys, Chris and my dad because cramps didn't prevent you from texting. God how I missed texting. Law had more or less taken over my laptop and Bepo my TV, even though they had switched a few times, so I more or less just had my phone.

I learned what the tattoo on Chris' shoulder was. Turns out it was a memento for me and not only had Chris gotten one but the guys had too. And because I hadn't seen a tattoo on any of the guys I asked where they each had theirs. Chris was the only one who didn't get it on her chest or back.

I also talked a lot to my dad and discovered that he had gone from struggling artist to thriving artist. The name Mark Reed was now a popular name and he had been in several things. The reason his house had been so messy was because he had a show coming up soon and I hoped that I'd be able to attend it. I wanted to support him but it wasn't for months. I felt guilty for having not been there to witness my dad's success.

If I wasn't texting my thumbs off, curled up and being pathetic in my dimly lit room or showing the Bepo or Law pieces of my world then I was watching TV with Bepo and accidentally falling asleep on him more times than not. Even with the three of us in it the house was quiet, it was void of most conversation.

Currently it was not only Friday and several hours to go until I should get going but I was in my bed with the door closed, the lights off and my fuzzy comforter cocooned around me with my body heat trapped under the thick blanket. I was comfortable and the aspirin were kicking in about now.

I was drifting between half asleep and fully so when my door cracked open and a voice lightly said, "Knock knock." I groaned in response not bothering to try and form a cohesive answer. The door opened more and in slipped a certain lanky silhouette. Light from the living room created a rectangle of light that grew as the door was pushed open more and more. That certain silhouette padded over to my bed and sat down on its edge, the bed dipping with his weight.

"What do you want?" I mumbled as his fingertips brushed strands of hair away from my face, the only part of my body that was in fact not under my comforter.

"Are you going to be fine in a few hours' time?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine in a few hours." Even if I wasn't I'd just take a few more aspirin and suck it up. I was done disappointing people and letting them down. I could be on my death bed and I'd still be going to hang out with everyone today.

At my answer laughter filled the had been undisturbed silence in my room. "We'll see about that." Obviously he didn't believe me. But it didn't really matter if he did or didn't, I was still going. I was going to go even if he played the Captain card and ordered me to not go.

"Why are you against me going?"

Law leaned down and his lips brushed against my temple, though I don't know if that's where he had been aiming for them to land. "Because something bad is going to happen, that's why." Those words were hot against my face and sent shivers racing down my spine, making goose bumps pebble on every inch of skin.

"How do you know?" I wanted to make light of his words and tease him that he had a gut feeling but those things were usually right. As captain we were supposed to trust his instincts.

"Well if you must know my lady-"

"Law." I groaned his name, stretching out the only vowel in his name. He wasn't even making an effort to use my name and only my name.

"Nothing I will say will convince you not to go will it?" He asked, not finishing the sentence I had interrupted. I just shook my head and waited for him to continue speaking. "Just don't be surprised if something bad happens."

"Is this why you bothered me?" I grumbled. Honestly his words were starting to make me nervous, as he probably intended them to.

"Actually, no. I figured you might like some company."

"That's so sweet and awfully out of character Captain." I pointed out, not protesting as he climbed over me and laid down at my back. Even though I was sort upset that he was letting the cold air into my toasty cocoon, letting all the heat out, I didn't mind how he wordlessly slipped into the empty space behind me. I didn't mind him wrapping his arm around me.

I rolled over, shifting to a spot on my bed that was cold so that I could face him, so that I could see my captain. The light from the door he had left open filtered in and though it illuminated half of his face it cast the rest of it in shadow.

"Yes well I can't let my inamorata* suffer on her own now can I?" Even though I hadn't a clue as to what the heck inamorata was I sortta got its meaning, or what it might have meant.

"You could." I had been just fine alone and in the dark, drifting in and out of sleep. But then again I was just fine with his out of character kindness as well.

"But I'm not." He pulled me closer to him and when he did I snuggled even closer to him. Oooh him and his body were so much warmer than my blanket was. Why hadn't he come in here sooner? I wondered.

"I noticed." For a few seconds it was silence, his words, the ones about him having a bad feeling about tonight with the guys and Chris, echoing and spinning around in my head. I wondered what could possibly wrong and finally managed to ask, "So if something goes terribly wrong what are you going to do about it?" I was curious to hear his answer. I had a few different ideas as to what his answer might be but I was just waiting for his response.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked, his voice hushed.

"Well since nothing is going to happen you won't have to do anything. But I suppose if anything did in fact happen I'd expect you to come save my sorry ass and then after I'm all safe you'll probably rub the fact that you were right in my face." That was a summed up version of what Law would do if he were indeed right, though I was praying that he wasn't.

"You're not a princess Miss Sienna."

"I know." I huffed with a frown. I was very well aware of the fact that I was not a princess! Jeez I had never thought that I was and would never fall under the illusion that I was one either. And besides princesses don't become pirates or fall in love with dark doctors. Princesses, well a majority of them don't know how to kick ass and none of the ones I've heard of travel through worlds. And even if they did I still wouldn't be a princess.

Again his quiet chuckle stirred the silence. "But I do believe you're right, I'd have to come and save your sorry ass wouldn't I Miss Sienna?" I nodded my head. If screaming and the skills I knew didn't get me out of whatever predicament Law was predicting that I'd get into then I'd need him to come and help me.

"So what have you been doing on the laptop?" I asked changing the subject. Law had confirmed that he wasn't just going to leave me to fend for myself and that's all that really mattered. He had said that if I got into a sticky situation, or one that I couldn't get myself out of then he'd come to my rescue and that's all I needed to know.

"If you insist upon knowing-"

"Oh I do." I interrupted him. I did insist upon knowing what he was doing on my laptop. If he didn't tell me I'd just check the history and find out anyway. It's not that I was suspicious of him, or even really cared as to what it was he had been doing it's just that I was very curious as to what he had been doing on it for the past several days.

"Well Miss Sienna I'm very interested in your world-"

"And what did you learn about it?" I interrupted it, unable to help it. I kind of wanted to know what my captain thought of my world, I wanted to know if he liked it or found it interesting. Even though it was far more tame than the world in which he and Bepo come from.

"Well it's medical history is quite interesting." He said slowly as if thinking about how to word his response. I nodded, not really knowing what to say to that. "And it turns out that there is in fact a One Piece of this world, you were wrong about that Miss Sienna."

"Oh and what is the One Piece of this world?"

"It seems as though it's a form of entertainment, telling the story of a boy named Monkey D Luffy and his crew. Also people have quite warped minds."

"You're one to talk." I grumbled at him. Warped minds? Who was he to judge?

"Have you ever heard of ?"

My heart stopped at that question. It wasn't too terribly bad that he had discovered the One Piece was about the life and adventures of Luffy but he had discovered fanfic?! Dear god! "Yeah, I don't advise reading those."

"As I've discovered."

"I'm sorry." Really I was. Neither my captain nor his first mate needed to read fanfic. I hoped he hadn't read any lemons or anything like that.

With that comment we slipped into comfortable silence. I was so close to being fully asleep when quiet words broke the film that had formed over my mind. "Isn't it about time you go?"

I stretched in his arms and looked at him. I wondered how he knew but then decided that I didn't want to know. "Trying to get rid of me?" I yawned reaching for my phone to look at the time. But before Law got the chance to answer my teasing question I was out of the bed and scrambling to find somewhat presentable clothing to throw on.

"I don't have to try." He said sitting up as I grabbed my phone, crammed it into my pocket and flew out of my room. Slowly he followed me out of my room and watched me from my doorway as I moved around my apartment grabbing things and stuffing them into my purse.

I gulped down a few aspirin, told Bepo to find something else to do other then watch the news, which from what I was seeing was a story about a missing bear or sorts, though I wasn't paying enough attention to know anything about the story besides that. I pecked Law on the cheek and muttered the words, "It's a shame I know." And with that I was out the door and driving down the street. I really hoped that the two of them would be ok without me there to police them.

/

/

/

A/N: Also I hope Law wasn't too ooc in this chapter. I know he was a bit on the nicer side. But don't worry we'll see some Law and Bepo action soon. And I hope you've been enjoying the longer chapters.

*Inamorata means lover or beloved woman the definition I found was: a woman whom somebody loves or with whom somebody has a romantic relationship….. If anyone was wondering.

A reply to: Katjakuune: That it would be. Well it's up for you to decide. She thinks it's Law...But you never know. And thanks.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to.


	7. Unwelcome Surprises

"Our guest of honor is here!" Dannie cheered as he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap whether I liked it or not.

We were all sitting in Chris' living room. It hadn't changed a single bit, well besides the new flat screen TV, game counsels and games I didn't recognize. Nolan sat on the floor, Zach on the arm of the couch, Chris in a black leather gaming chair and Dante and Dannie were hogging the couch. On the floor next to Nolan sat the bag of chips, the bowl of dip and a few other snacks and sweets. However unlike usual the television wasn't the main focus of our attention, no one was spewing taunts, jeers, groans or shouts of victory. In fact no one held a game controller, we weren't arguing about the game we were going to play or the pizza that we were going to order.

No. I was the main attraction today. And even though I'm sure they had planned this for months I was the one part they had failed to plan so in a way I was invading their game night. I had let myself into Chris' house because the door wasn't locked and that's what we usually did. Plus I had been hoping, no praying, that I would be able to slip in unnoticed and sit in the background. But of course I had no such luck and had been noticed upon my entry.

"Start explaining things." Nolan growled at me as Dante grabbed my legs and pulled them across his lap, muttering about how my boyfriend would be pissed that I was so close them.

I wanted to correct him and tell them that Law wouldn't care as long as they didn't force me to do anything and as long as I didn't cross any boundaries. After all I was his and he didn't like sharing. However this was harmless and if he were here would just earn a bit of reprimanding and chastising but that was all. But I didn't bother since they probably wouldn't even listen to me.

At Nolan's words I had everyone's rapt attention. The chatter of the guys and Chris had died and the room was now absolutely silent and would have been just as still if it weren't for the ceiling fan overhead.

"Where to start?" I asked my eyes trailing over all of their faces, searching their eyes. I didn't even know what to say.

They erupted all trying to answer my question at the same time. They began arguing about how where I should start. Someone said the beginning, someone else said that I should start where I disappeared and yet someone else said something else.

"She should start with how she met the damn guy!" Chris exclaimed her loud and hard voice easily drowned out the other suggestions and preferences after a good five minutes of arguing and debating. Her answer also seemed to make the most sense because in less than a minute they were all in agreement.

Before I could even start trying to spin a somewhat believable tale Nolan cut in and asked, "Did you meet him online?"

"Why would you say that?" Zach asked looking at me but when our eyes met they lingered only a second longer before drifting down to Nolan, who was staring up at me.

"Have you not seen the scars she's gotten?" He asked giving me a smug smirk that was very much unlike the ones Law was fond of having on his face. "She doesn't go for guys like that."

"You've been cutting Enna?" Dannie and Dante asked in unison as they began examining my arms and my half concealed legs. One of them even lifted up my shirt and examined my stomach. After a thorough search they nodded.

But before they could confirm that I had been cutting I swatted their hands away and said "No. I have not been cutting." How was I supposed to explain that I fought Marines often in order to survive? Hell how was I supposed to tell them that I had left this world or that I was a pirate in a different world, a wanted pirate none the less?

"Then explain the damn things." If there was one word for the look on Chris' face then it was murderous. She looked as though she were about to leap out of her seat and go murder Law, or Truffles as she had called him.

"I fight." I muttered. Praying that they'd buy it and leave it at that. The scars were no big deal. Some were from before I met Law and others were from stupid decisions like thinking that I was fine when I really needed medical assistance. Other scars were from the Marines and because I had allowed them to land a hit to tease them a bit, make them slip up and then land the deciding blow.

"Dude Nolan fights and he doesn't have scars." Zach said giving me this concerned look that I couldn't help but despise.

"Got it looks like someone has tried to kill you on several accounts." Dannie muttered tracing one along my collar bone. It was one of the faintest, of medium depth, hard to see if you didn't know if it was there. It had been a close one indeed and I think I had even managed to scare Law with that one. But I didn't share that information with them, they would never understand.

"Does he force you to street fight?" Nolan asked.

I shook my head. Marine fights weren't street fights even if they often occur in the streets. And no one forced me to do anything because if I did nothing I'd be dead so it was wise to do something.

"Then where do these things come from?" Dante asked.

I shrugged, "Places." I could name most of the scars, where I had gotten them and how I had gotten it. But they weren't about to know, it's not as though they'd believe me even if I told them the truth.

And for the next hour we went in frustrating and repetitive circles that irritated the crap out of me. Tempers and attitudes were on the rise as they kept badgering me about their false assumptions about everything from Law and my life to why I had left and how I had done so without them noticing.

I was getting angry that they kept spewing serious threats aimed directly at Law even though I was sitting right here. It took all I had to not jump to his defense, to not lung at the person threatening my captain and strangle them. I was also mad that even though their assumptions were of those that couldn't be farther from the truth I couldn't correct them without telling them the whole story. They kept trying to get answers out of me and I kept trying to answer to be best of my abilities but Chris, she was a die-hard skeptic of everything I said. And then came the question about how I had left the cave.

"All we want is the truth." Zach said deciding to bend over and pick up the bag of Plain Ol' Potato Chips. He was the first one to have bothered touching the snacks that had been laid out.

There was a chorus of agreements and they were all nodding their head.

I threw my head back, looking up at the celling. I had long since moved out of Dannie and Dante's laps as their irritation rose, as their light smiles and joking questions were replaced by straight faces and real serious questions. Now I sat in the chair with Chris sitting on one arm and with Zach pacing and running his hands back through his hair in front of me.

I didn't want to look at them as I replied. "I can't." I told them. They would never understand.

"Are we not good enough for the truth?" Dannie asked.

"No you do. It's just-"

"Just what? We used to be so close Enna and now you're pushing us away." Zach said, the pain in his voice evident. It was obvious that I had offended them all by my reply to them.

"I'm sorry guys." I truly was. I wish that I could tell them. I wished that I didn't have to lie to them but it was what it was.

"Are you?" Nolan snarled standing. "You've got two options." He looked around before returning his angry gaze back to me.

"What?" My tone matched his furious one but didn't have the underlying growl that his had.

"You either tell us the truth or you lose us. We're already far enough from you as it is now. We've already lost you once Sienna."

"You know what." I stood and drew myself to my full height. Nolan and I were nose to nose, toe to toe, chest to chest. He could swing at any moment and I could as well. Hell I still think I had that dagger Law told me not to go anywhere without in one of my pockets or maybe it was in my purse, either way I had a weapon that was more than my fists and feet.

"What?" He snapped pushing his shoulders back, trying to intimidate me as we stared each other down. But I had faced far more threatening threats then a boxer named Lil Nolan. Law intimidated me at times and that was for good reason, as did some Marines and some other pirate crews and the redhead before me was nothing compared to those things. But he was my friend and that's where the fear factor came from.

I took a deep breath and knew in that instant that this was the bad thing that Law had a feeling that would happen tonight. But even with that thought I couldn't help the words, "If you want it you've got it." From flying off my tongue.

And with that angry snarl the story began spilling out of my mouth despite the alarms that were going off in my mind, despite the outcomes my imagination was playing through my imagination. The anger that had been boiling up all night was finally boiling over. They had asked for it and now they were going to get what they wanted.

But even as I began spilling my guts I wanted to stop, no I NEEDED to stop but the floodgates had been opened and they weren't closing until everything was out, until my best friends knew everything, until there was nothing that they didn't know. I knew that I should stop while I still could, that I should laugh and say psyche before it was too late. But the problem was that I wasn't going to be able to stop until they all knew of my pain, of the heartache I faced after having lost them, until they knew about my salvation and that I had chosen to come back to them even though I had the chance to walk away. I needed to stop but I wasn't able to do so. I wanted them to know that I didn't have to choose them, that I could have walked away and the portal could have closed and that would have been that.

At one point Chris left the room and came back with a laptop, clicking furiously at the keys with high speed. From the furrow of her brows I could tell that she was on a mission. But I didn't interrupt my story to ask what it was she was doing. Well that was until she began calling the guys over to her one by one and began whispering things into their ears. Every time I paused and asked what was going on the guys stopped their vigorous nodding and Chris told me that she was listening and to continue on with my story.

So I did. What else was I supposed to do? I had started and would probably get mauled if I didn't finish. The only thing was that my tale didn't really have an ending, not yet at least.

"We were at an island getting supplies that were running on low and I was buying a book for Law. We only had a few hours until the log pose set and we would be able to leave the island. Only in the middle of the street was a portal to my room. I stepped through and when I awoke Law and Bepo were with me." As I concluded the story of the past three years I looked around my group of friends. "And that's where I've been."

They looked stupefied, stunned, surprised, disbelieving, a combination of all of the above. For a good solid minute no one moved, no one spoke and I could see the wheels churning behind their eyes. I could see them trying to reach their own conclusions. I could see their disbelief, they didn't believe a single word that had just poured from my heart that had spilled from my mouth. And almost instantly I regretted having ever said anything. I wish I could go back just a few minutes and come up with a lie that would explain anything. But no matter how much I wished it wasn't going to happen.

But then Chris slipped off the arm of the couch and said, "Alright guys." And with that the room exploded into action. While Nolan ran off into the hall that contained a closet, a bathroom and a bedroom to get god only knows what from god only knew which room, the twins leapt to their feet and Zach apologized to me for something I was in the process of trying to figure out when some kind of cloth came down over my eyes, blinding me, and was tied snugly into place around my head.

Instantly I began panicking as my sight was taken away from me. "Guys?!" I called out reaching up and trying to tear the blindfold off as any normal person would. I knew that this wasn't a game, that something bad was going to happen, that this was probably what Law had been sensing earlier. Damn why hadn't I listened to his Captains intuition?

It wasn't that I was afraid of the dark that I began freaking out, but that I was afraid of what was going to happen now that I was blindfolded. Blindfolds never meant anything good. I might not be afraid of the dark but I was not a surprise loving person and this was something they all must know by now. "What's going on?" I asked as my hands were grabbed and held so that I couldn't get to the blindfold no matter how hard I struggled.

"It's a surprise." Someone whispered into my ear.

"Guys! Stop this please!" The silent and quick fear that was building was overwhelming me, it was beginning to sound in my voice. "I don't like surprises." I reminded them, my voice wavering as it shone through. I reminded them of this fact just in case they had somehow forgotten.

"Don't worry. This is for your own good." I easily made out Chris' voice as I was pulled to my feet. Two people stood at my sides and I knew without having to see them that it was the twins who were guiding me somewhere. I knew it was the twins because they put their hands on my waist at the exact same time, they held my hands and guided me as if there was a mirror image on one side and I was supposed to be able to differentiate the real from the fake.

My breath hitched and I couldn't help as I began to hyperventilate as the sounds of a door opening reached my ears and warm fresh air rushed over me. We were outside and we still hadn't stopped. My heart was pounding and my imagination was torturing me as it seemed to like to do. We were probably heading towards a car and god only knew where that car would take me.

Once grass tickled my feet from the sides of my plastic flipflops I decided that it was now or never. That if I didn't do anything at this moment then I wasn't going to be able to say that I hadn't at least tried. God what would I tell Captain if he asked why I hadn't tried to do anything?

Obviously I didn't have a real answer so for a moment I tried fighting them. I tried tooth and nail nad only when I wasn't able to truly fight then I'd give up. But not until then.

I tried weakly struggling, testing their boundaries. Their grips tightened and their steps quickened but that was all. To be honest I think it was a mistake to not restrain me farther. After all I still had two feet, elbows, knees and my hands. I elbowed the twin on my right then struck the other in the groin and as they released me I ducked a punch that could have very nearly knocked me out judging by the loud WOOSH of the air above my head. Only to hear someone shout about not hitting me so that I wouldn't bruise. For the briefest of seconds I wondered why anyone cared, they were probably going to leave me dead in a ditch, so who cared about a bruise? I just couldn't make sense of the order about not hitting me and making sure I didn't bruise.

So far fighting blind wasn't too bad, Penguin always liked training me with a blindfold in case I ever had to fight in the dark or had been blindfolded. But that was in a room with absolutely nothing on the floor, a room with even grounds and the promise that I wasn't going to get too terribly hurt. In the training room of the yellow submarine I couldn't run into the street or get ran over by a car and the most threatening danger was that I was going to get knocked out. In that room I was usually facing one or two people at most who went easy on my until my skills improved enough that they didn't have to.

After dodging someone who had lunged at me I ran a few feet tripped, nearly fell and after I caught my balance I paused and reached up to tear off the now damp blindfold off only to get tackled to the ground from behind. My hands flew away from my face trying to catch my body as it fell through empty air. For a few moments we rolled around in the patchy, none too soft grass, in a flurry of limbs, grunts and insults. For a moment we were evenly matched but after that moment I ended up being slammed onto the ground on my back, the breath being forced out of my lungs as my hands were pinned on either side of my face, preventing me from using my elbows to wiggle out from under them. I tried bucking my hips to throw them off balance but it didn't exactly work, they didn't react as they should have.

I wanted to laugh at how ridiculous I had just been. I wanted to laugh because I had actually thought that I might have succeeded. But I was one blind girl against four strong guys and Chris. I hadn't had a chance from the beginning but I had known that all along. But at least I had tried. I couldn't say that I hadn't. When Captain asked why I hadn't fought with my all to escape them I was going to say that I had indeed fought, that I had tired and they had overwhelmed me. I mused silently as I lay there kicking, screaming and thrashing around still trying Because maybe if I screamed loud enough I'd catch the neighbor's attention and they'd help me.

But when a piece of something sticky was slapped over my mouth and wrapped around my hands that was the end of that. All I had left were my feet and my knees and my elbows I suppose.

Duct tape! My mind screamed indignantly despite the resurfacing fear as I wiggled around still trying to free myself. Even if my hands were duct tapped behind my back and even though I was blindfolded maybe just maybe I'd managed to break free again. I knew that if I did that I'd make a mad dash for it. Of course that wasn't the best course of action but I was limited with what I could do if I managed to escape again. I should have ran like a bat out of hell the moment their grips had released my body. The key word here was should. I should have but hadn't.

"I want you to stop freaking out Enna. You're going to be alright." Someone said soothingly into my ear as hands were put on my waist and I was turned around and shuffled forwards.

"Hey, take the duct tape off." Someone, Chris by the sounds of it demanded. And almost instantly it was ripped off. I haven't had much duct tape ripped off of my mouth in my life and in the movies it's a known fact that it hurts or rips off facial hair, which I had none of…but I hadn't been expecting it to actually hurt. It kind of stung.

But I got over that quick enough to begin yelling at them again. "Stop freaking out?!" I exclaimed. How the hell was I supposed to not freak out?! They had blindfolded me, were taking me somewhere and had bound me! What else was there to do?! "You're kidnapping me to god only knows where!"

"Don't worry." Someone else tried.

"Please." I pleaded quietly. It was killing me that they weren't telling me where we were going or what the purpose of this was. "Just a hint."

"Nope, it'll ruin the surprise." Someone said as I was slid into someone's car. Someone slid in after me and then slid in on my other side. So I guess I was in the middle of the vehicle, whoevers it was we were in.

"We'll meet you there alright?" Nolan's voice said before a door was slammed shut and the car was started up. Despite my stupid mental efforts and wishes it didn't stall or break down. No tires exploded and we were off without incident.

Things were muttered into my ear as circles were rubbed into my back as if to comfort me. But it didn't work. I found myself shaking in my seat, my imagination would one day be the death of me. The anticipation certainly wasn't helping me at all. I wished that I could just fall asleep and when I wake up we'd be there and I'd get the privilege of figuring out where exactly there was.

* * *

+++++LAW+++++

"Lady Sienna's been gone quite a while hasn't she?" I asked looking up from my research of portals and how one might work or be created and towards Bepo who was glued to a channel about the wild animals of this world, which some of them really weren't that different.

So far my research had lead me to a lot of fiction works, pictures, sketches and blueprints of machines and math equations. Nothing useful had really turned up. And it seemed that Sienna hadn't been lying when she had told me that Devil Fruits didn't exist in this world and neither did seastone, which was good, very good.

Bepo looked over his shoulder and into the kitchen, probably checking the time, which according to the laptop read about ten past midnight. Meaning that she had been at her friend's house for nine hours if not more. "Yeah. Did she stay when she'd be back?"

"No." I should have asked before she left. Well I couldn't do anything about it now, could I?

"Is anything wrong?" Bepo asked now looking concerned as I pushed away from the laptop, closing it as she had told me to do when I was done with it, and standing.

"We'll see." I answered stooping down and grabbing my nodachi. I had a feeling that I'd need it. And even if I didn't I'm sure it would come in handy eventually.

"Are we going out?" Bepo asked getting to his feet and trailing after me as I headed towards the door.

"How else are we going to see what's going on with Sienna?" I handed him my nodachi to carry before opening to door and with that we walked out of her house and towards her friend's house.

We walked in silence. It was quite a nice night out with next to no clouds to obscure the view of the stars. Looking up as I walked I wondered if the constellations were different between the two worlds. Logically there was no reason they'd be the same, after all I'm assuming that our skies are different. Our footsteps were the only sounds to be hears other than the crickets and the occasional passing of a car.

Eventually we made it to Chris' house and when we did we arrived at the same time as Sienna's white car. When it pulled up I paused and stepped farther into the shadows as not to be see. I expected to see Sienna to climb out, not Chris, who had been the driver, the twins and a guy I didn't recognize who I could safely assume was Zach. But no black haired girls wearing my hoodie and capris stepped out.

Bepo growled behind me but I silenced him with a wave over my shoulder I didn't want to be seen just yet. With the absence of Sienna it rose the question as to where exactly was she?

I watched them hug and say their goodbyes. I watched two different vessels drive off before the woman named Chris began heading towards her front door. And that's when I made my move. "Excuse me ma'am?" I said stepping out of the shadows and grinning as she whorled around to face the source of the voice. Unfortunately she had to know that I was serious so I dropped the grin and regarded her carefully. In a fight there was nothing to worry about, not in a foot race if she were stupid enough to try either.

"What are you doing here Truffles?" She growled her eyes focusing on something behind me. Whether it was Bepo or the sword he was carrying or a combination of both I didn't know, nor did I care.

"Where is Sienna?" I didn't know what they might have done so therefore I didn't have time to waste, time to mess around with her. I didn't have time to be spared. It was just like on the operating table, every second counted.

"I don't know what you're talking about sir." She sneered the word sneer, mocking the sarcastic way I had said ma'am.

"I think you'd find that it wiser to simply give up the location of Sienna." I took a threatening step forwards and she took one back, close to her door. Well that posed a bit of a problem didn't it. We couldn't have her running into her house and bolting us out now could we? "Bepo the door." I said not taking my eyes off of Chris. With a foot race between her and my first mate there was no doubt who was going to be the victor of that one.

While she reached it first Bepo hooked his arm around hers and swung her back into her yard, now standing guard at her door with my nodachi in hand. She scowled at Bepo, who bared his teeth back at her. I let out a little laugh despite how pressed for time we were and gained her furious attention.

"If you don't leave me alone-"

"You'll call the cops. Can't you try to be a bit more original Miss Chris? I've already heard that one." At first she didn't seem know what to say so I continued talking. "You have two options Miss Chris. The pleasant and easy way or the unpleasant and harder way. You're only being granted the option to choose because Miss Sienna has kindly requested that I don't resort to the harder way first. However if you do not cooperate I will be forced to use option two."

"The easy or the hard way? Can't you try to be a bit more original with your threats Mr. Truffles?" She sneered back at me, sounding a lot like Sienna when she tried to get back at me for constantly calling her Miss or Lady Sienna.

"I simply choose not to be so you get my point. Shall we go in?"

"Oh so NOW you want to go inside?!" She shouted throwing her arms into the air.

Bepo stepped aside and opened her door for her. I ushered him in before me and as I stepped over the threshold with a meant to be threatening smirk, said, "Sienna would prefer there to be no witnesses." According to her the consequences weren't that good but without seastone I didn't see the problem with there being witnesses after all the more the merrier right?

At those words Chris whipped around and faced me. Her eyes narrowed and she looked like a scared animal who had been cornered. "What do you mean no witnesses? What do you plan on doing?"

"Nothing if you give what I want."

"A-and what is it you want?" She stammered over the first word, looking mad at herself, at the truth her voice had revealed.

"Think about it. I think you know the answer." I was going to be disappointed if it was a matter of a few threats and a change of setting to get the woman to cave. I was going to be disappointed that I wasn't going to get to make my point overly clear. But then again I didn't have the luxury of doing that.

"Fine. We dropped her off at Jaco Psychiatric Hospital." Chris finally told me what I wanted to know. And much to my satisfaction the not so tough woman was visibly shaking as she kept tossing nervous glances over at Bepo and my nodachi.

At her words I couldn't help the smile that unfurled itself on my face. But then again maybe I did have the time to make her regret her decision. "And would you be lying to me Miss Chris?" I asked.

"N-no I'm not." She stammered again forcing the smile on my face to widen.

"May I ask why it is you took her there?" I already had a hunch but I wanted it to be proved right before I left because when we got Miss Sienna back we weren't going to have the time to get the story out of her. Not until she was out of course.

Chris began explaining with a frown on her face, which deepened after I cut her off at the second sentence. "Thank you for your honesty Miss Chris." I said with a smirk as a blue ring formed below my hand. And the word room was uttered.

* * *

A/N: Aaah I've got nothing to say except happy 4th of July and hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to.


	8. Escape!

First thing was first, gathering information about Jaco Psychiatric Hospital. According to Sienna's concerns there were many chances that somehow we could be caught on camera. And since she wanted to avoid that as best as we could then the plan was of course going to be formed around that.

After spending ample time tediously gathering the information I needed I closed the laptop and rose to my feet, grabbing my nodachi from its place on the foot of Sienna's empty bed.

"Bepo." I called to him as I headed towards the door. He jumped to his feet and followed me out.

When we had left Chris' the sun had been rising, I had not made quick work of proving my point, and now as we headed towards the hospital that was several miles away the sun was setting.

We began heading towards the hospital that Sienna had been in far too long. I knew she'd be happy to see me since it was doubtable that she had managed to escape on her own. To make the trip there shorter I would have attempted to use Sienna's car but the only flaw with that plan was that she had taken it and the keys with her when she went to Chris' house. The very thought of Chris made me smile as I began describing the plan in very precise detail to Bepo. Of course the plan might have to be altered depending on the reactions of the people we were going to encounter. As we walked I told Bepo of a few of the backup courses of action that would be exploited if need be. He nodded and asked questions as we made our way towards the hospital Sienna didn't belong in.

We reached the front reception area after a short stop at a store that surprisingly had exactly what I needed. I walked up to the light wooden desk with a glass barrier between the room the desk was sticking out of, that a woman with curly red hair sat behind clicking away at a device that was awfully similar to the one that Sienna had. When I approached she looked up. To each side were other stations much like the one she was working at. Much like Sienna's dad she seemed unfazed by the fact that Bepo was lingering slightly behind me. If she were surprised she hid it well. Though I supposed after working in a place like this things just simply didn't have the effect they should.

"Dr. Stanton?" She questioned her brow knitting as her hands paused and she squinted at the screen that was hidden to me. "You're a few days early?" She didn't notice the sword that was hidden out of her sight. And since it was so late in the night there was no one else in the room no one else saw it. I didn't want suspicions raised just yet. Not until I had Sienna in my possession.

"Yes well a few things came up. Can you remind me as to where it is my office is located?" This was certainly a lot easier than trying to convince the woman that I was a new doctor that was to start tonight. Who would have thought that a new doctor was scheduled to start? Though I don't believe in luck it was quite a nice coincidence.

"You know you don't start until next Monday right?" The woman whose nameplate read Ivy asked using a different tone than before.

I nodded once and replied, "I'm aware. However there are a few things I need to take care of in my office before then."

"Oh yes of course." She said before humming and looking back at her screen. "Ah yes here it is. It's room A258, down that hallway." She pointed to a hallway to her left.

"One more question Ma'am." I said as her attention went back to her computer.

"Yes Doctor?" She quickly looked back up.

"I need information on all of my clients if you would."

"We already gave it to you." She informed me, her brow furrowing.

"Did you? I haven't received any such thing." I smoothly said. "Also I was told yesterday that I have a new client. I was told that she was being observed over the weekend. I believe her name was Reed?"

Even if the papers I was supposed to have received didn't have her information I didn't need but would like as not to have to search every room and make more of a commotion than needed until I found the woman I was searching for. After I found her Hell could be raised for all I cared. After we found her the fight, the struggle, the fun could begin. But Not till then. Because even though this world didn't have sea stone it seemed that they were not above using other methods, which could pose a problem.

"Yes, Yes. Just let me print the files." She said looking back at the screen before her and clicking on a few things before a machine somewhere below the large desk hummed to life with the push of a button. As we waited she batted her eyelashes at me and giggled obnoxiously as she tried to make small talk. The more she talked the more I deduced that she needed to get out more. "So what is the bear doing here?" She finally asked the question I was just waiting for.

"He's shy." I replied thinking of the lie Sienna had told her father. Since it wasn't too terribly bad and would raise no suspicion in a psychiatric hospital I decided to recycle the lie and use it now as I added more detail then was required. "The suite helps him cope with the outside world."

"Sorry." Bepo muttered from behind me probably hunching over with ears folded over to add to the look as the fact that he was a bear was noted.

"We're working on getting him out more." Again the fake information was out of place and unnecessary but it seemed to stop the woman from trying to convince me to let him stay here. Last time I checked these kinds of hospitals weren't the kindest to its patients. The thought make a frown weigh down the corners of my mouth.

"Oh. Well that's good." The woman said not noticing the ever so slight shift in my mood. If Sienna weren't in perfect condition we were going to have problems. The machine stopped whirling and she reached down and pulled a thick stack of papers out from under the desk and slid them through the hold in the glass and to me. They were still warm I noted as she spoke again, "Is that all Doctor?"

"Reed's information is in here correct?" I asked while feigning interest in papers the stack she had given me.

"Oh, good thing you reminded me I almost forgot." After a few clicks the machine hummed to life once again and when it died she handed me a few pieces of paper that I added to the stack. As I did so she repeated herself asking if I needed any help.

I told her no before tipping my hat, thanking the woman and continuing on my way. I had to admit I was surprised that she said nothing more about Bepo who followed after me down the hallway she had pointed towards, maybe she thought that I was going to do a little work with him in the office I was heading for.

I was pleased to find that there was one less obstacle standing in our way.

We walked down the hallway that the woman had pointed towards. The halls were like ghost towns without even a soul in sight. The floors of the hallways were quite bland, black and white tiles with stark white walls lining each side. Though if you looked close you could see some blood between the cracks, some dents in the walls and some scratches and chipping paint. But that was if one were to look closely. The windows lined one side of the hallway giving a view of the lush green grass hat surrounded the place through the glass and the thick black bars. The knowledge that the bars were simple metal and not sea stone made me smile. If we couldn't escape from one of the many exits, though there was no reason we wouldn't be able to, we'd be able to use other means.

Along the way I gathered the information I needed via fire escape maps, displayed floor plans and few and far between other doctor and nurse that were kind enough to help a fellow doctor. The hospital was made up of only two floors. The offices and doctor and nurses commons were all on the second. The patient related rooms like the mess hall, the commons, the patients' rooms and the visiting center were all on the first floor. And instead of immediately searching for Sienna I went to room A258 to see if there was any useful information in it.

After closing the door I mentioned Bepo to take a seat if he wished while I walked around the dark wooded desk and sat in a large leather chair with three wheels and propping my feet up on the desk, crossing them at the ankles as I skimmed over what little information they had on Sienna.

It seemed that an examination was done upon her arrival and then entered in the system and they seemed to have everything right except the fact that they were claiming that she was schizophrenic. When I saw her diagnosis a smile found its way onto my face and a chuckle into the silent air of the office. I was curious as to why she had been diagnosed with that.

After all she wasn't delusional, she reacted properly- well in her own way- to certain things, Sienna had no hallucinations and she displayed not a single one of the symptoms that schizophrenics displayed. The paper said that she was located in a room by herself in hallway C room 137 and hopefully that wasn't incorrect as well.

"Amateurs." I muttered standing and strolling past Bepo who hadn't taken a seat in the chair across from the desk. I had initially thought that Sienna wasn't quite right in the mind at first; after all she had claimed to be from another world. But then after experiencing her ignorance first hand I had no choice but to believe her. After all anyone who grew up in this world knew who Gold Roger was, they knew what a sea king was and who the four Yonko were. Not only that but the place she had told me she came from didn't exist on any map, not of my world at least. Plus the strange candy bar like device she had been devastated over wasn't anything I had ever seen before.

Before we made our way towards her room we made a quick stop at a room with a bland metal door identical to the other ones that lined either side of the hall of the second floor. I stopped outside a door not too far from a flight of white stairs that lead back down to the first floor and gestured to it, signifying that Bepo was to get in and take care of anyone who might be in there before we were to descend to the floor the papers said Sienna was on. A solid side kick to the bland gray metal and it flew inwards, attracting the attention of the occupants of the room.

"It's a bear!" Were the only words that were managed to be screeched before Bepo sprang into action, making quick work of them before closing the door and descending the staircase with me.

After all we couldn't have the occupants of the control room raising a ruckus before I was ready for it to be raised. Though I doubt there were many people other than the patients that were supposed to be sleeping on sight and I knew that there were even fewer who knew how to handle a trio of escapees, or thought they did at least. I couldn't have any alarms blaring and sirens screeching until I had what I came here for. Though it would certainly be a change of pace in this tame world. After I got what I came here for was free to do whatever I pleased. I was free to free Sienna however I wanted.

As I walked towards her room I wondered if she had told her friends where she had been for the past three or so years. If so that certainly explained things. Even before we entered the hallway of the patients' rooms' blood curdling screams reached my ears, hysterical laughter resounded down the halls and horrible sobs were heard. As we walked I felt the eyes of the multiple obvious and not too well hidden cameras surveying us, even our slightest moves, burning our backs with their unblinking glares.

But despite that I couldn't help but smile. Once we had gotten her out of the cell they passed as a room I'd make sure to cover Sienna's face because I wasn't really real in this world, I wasn't an identifiable person, Sienna of course was meaning that we could not have the recordings of the next series of events showing who she was. Not when they had documents on her, documents that I didn't know how to get my hands on to destroy. Though there was always the option of destroying the device that the woman had gotten the information from. Maybe I'd do that on the way out.

"Bepo." I gestured to the door that was labeled C137. There was a window across the door. I didn't particularly want to have a psychotic person trying to gouge my eyes out with bitten down fingernails even if Bepo or I could take care of them. I wasn't here to slice people up. After all I had already had my fun with Sienna's friend Miss Chris.

Bepo nodded in understanding and kicked the door down. The sound of the metal slamming onto the linoleum floor echoed down the hallways and I wondered just how many people had heard the sound.

"Miss Sienna are you in there-" Only I didn't get to finish my sentence.

+++++Sienna+++++

When that damned door opened I was ready. The moment it was opened in a less traditional way than most I should have known that it wasn't Chris, Zach, Nolan or The Twins on the other side.

But that was rational thinking.

Which I'm pretty sure I hadn't done for a day or so. I didn't know how long I had been in this room 'under surveillance' but what did it matter?

The moment it hit the floor I lunged at the figures in the doorway with an enraged cry. My vision could have been red, hell it almost was. I was still furious. It was a good thing that the walls were soft-ish because if not my knuckles would have been very bloody. I didn't know who I was lunging at, who I was going to strangle, who it was that I intended to damage but whoever it was they were going to regret having opened that metal door.

However the figure that I was rushing at simply moved out of my way. But before I could trip because I hadn't collided full force into the figure, before my brain could even truly register that my target was no longer before me, my elbow was grabbed in a firm hand and I was whorled around and pushed up against something. Maybe it was the nearest wall or maybe it was the floor, I couldn't tell it had happened within the span of like 2.2 seconds.

Despite the body pressing mine against what I determined was the wall because it was soft I squirmed and wreathed until I was forced to stop. It wasn't physical force that brought my anger crashing down and my efforts down to nothing but instead a hot breath breathing into my hear asking me quite dangerously, "Is that any way you greet you Captain who has gone out of his way to get you."

"Don't play the Captain card." I snapped breathlessly. I was now suddenly very glad that I had not succeeded in tackling him and gouging out his eyes. I was glad that I hadn't managed to wrap my hands around his throat. I didn't want to dare think about the consequences of those actions, of having succeeded. Letting anger take over and letting both it and betrayal fester for a few days was probably not the best of ideas but there was absolutely nothing besides the bed, a camera and a toilet in the room. There wasn't much else to do besides think to dwell on those two emotions and build them up to more than they really were. And even if I hadn't had time to build them up to something more the anger and the betrayal were quite strong as it was left completely alone. But I probably would have been angry in my room and probably have snapped at Law a few times.

Then it crossed my mind and my eyes flew open and a flood of names rushed out of my mouth before the questions, "Are they ok?" Despite any ill emotions I currently possessed towards them I did in fact NOT want them to feel Law's wrath no matter how much I had been wishing for it not too long ago.

"That issue is of no importance at the moment." He breathed into my ear, still pushing me against the wall. I was really glad that we were more than subordinate and captain because then this might be a bit awkward but even now it was still just a bit so. I wasn't used to being this close to Law.

"What?" I was momentarily confused. Why wasn't it? It was quite an important issue that we needed to discuss because if they were in several pieces- well I might leave them like that for a while, make them regret their choices. I needed to know regardless of what I did or didn't want.

"Bepo, get the other doors." Law said lifting his head away from mine and therefore removing the source of the chills that were running down my back. After a moment of silence he added, "It'll be a bit easier to get out."

"It's just more bloodshed." I grumbled. I had somehow ended up in the middle of the hallway filled with the most dangerous, most drastic cases of mental illnesses. It was not going to be good to have them on the run.

"Maybe so. But don't worry."

"Don't worry?" I hissed at him. Usually that was a sure fire way to get me to worry just a bit. We were in a mental hospital and he had just busted in here with a polar bear and he wanted me to not worry?! Jeesh that was asking a lot. But even as the worry that he said not to have begun building up I said, "Ok then. How did you get here?" The idea of him driving my car terrified me but at the same time we were going to have to make a speedy and hasty get away from this place so at the same time I really hoped that he had gotten his hands on my car.

"On foot."

I let out a groan and leaned my head back against the wall to stare at the celling and the camera that was focused on the two of us.

"Is that a-"

"Problem? Sort of. But we can overlook that. Did you come straight here?"

"I have no interest in anyone else here."

"Aaah not true." I muttered. I knew better, much better. If we had the chance, if we had the time Law wouldn't leave immediately. I'm not sure how into mental illnesses he was but it was medical and that stuff just interested him to no end. "I know you're interested in these people. You're naturally curious, you naturally want to study them, torture them if studying them doesn't work. I know you want to figure them out, learn their mechanics. But this sucks."

"Your theory might be correct." He said. "But how does this suck?"

"Because they know that you've come for me. They know how to find me, how to bring me back here Law and you didn't try to lead them on any other trails and you came straight here. That wasn't the smartest thing in the world." I thought he would have planned for something like that. That he would have thought about that. But apparently he hadn't. That or he had other things up those black sleeves of his.

"Then we'll just have to destroy their documents, the proof that you were ever here don't we?" He asked. I began trying to argue that in order to do that he'd have to blow up the entire building or hack and slash at every computer and be sure to get the right part, the part that stored and contained information. And that's exactly what I told him.

"Don't worry. They'll have their hands full." With that that infamous smirk of his uplifted his lips and I was suddenly very glad I was with him and not against him.

However before I could reply to those words, before I could argue with him, before I could give him a big kiss and thank him for him having even come here, before I could ask him why I was being pressed against the wall still, a voice broke in and asked, "What now Captain?"

When I saw Law's face next it made me almost want to shudder. Nothing else had to be said except for that smile. It was dangerous, oh so dangerous for his foes, for the people who were both brave and stupid enough to try and confront him. Oh how they were going to regret it. And oh how much fun he was going to have making them do so.

He pushed away from the wall and me and we walked out into the hallway where all the doors had been kicked down. Some people were curious and slowly creeping out of their padded confinements. Other people hadn't moved an inch and some people were already down the hallway. I looked up at Law questioningly. I was confused as to what his plan might be now that I had been successfully rescued. I would have rescued myself had I had the chance.

A voice came over the intercom shouting things like 'All doctors report to hallway C', 'There had been a break in' and then there were a few orders for the invaders to release their captive- me?- and to stop their advance to the front door. There was another order for Law to drop his nodachi, though that wasn't happening any time soon. Everything the voice shouted was done in a very frightened and very frantic way as we made our way down the hallway at a luxurious pace, seriously Law was in absolutely no hurry at all and he was letting the people who stood in our way know this. On our way down the hallways I noticed that we passed several fire escapes, several doors with the labels EXIT hanging from above them. I frowned but didn't question my captain. I supposed that Law didn't want to do things the easy way. Not here, not now and most certainly not today. He was enjoying himself from the looks of it. And I knew that he had been bored as of late and this was probably going to be his only chance to until we got home.

With that I began wondering when and how that was going to happen. My mind began wondering, drifting away from the problem at hand, getting out of this place. Law was doing a fine job by himself- well he of course had a bit of help from Bepo who needed this as much as Law did. But me, well I was absolutely no help at all. The only reason that I hadn't gotten lost was thanks to the fact that Law had his arm draped casually around my shoulder as we walked and he used his devil fruit power. Because for but a few minutes my mind decided that now was a great time to drift into the world that I had fallen into. I was wondering about the crew and Law's yellow submarine - maybe I'd show him the old song at a later time if I remembered. My mind went to the people and the places I had literally walked away from and for a moment I felt a pang of regret.

But at the moment that I felt it something soft and warm being crammed down onto my head, efficiently pulling me out of my thoughts. Instinctively I reached up to feel fur beneath my fingertips. When I looked up at Law he was still grinning that dangerous little infamous grin of his but there was a little light in his eyes that was not usually there and it was aimed directly at me.

"Get your head out of the clouds." He commanded even though he didn't sound that serious.

"You don't need my help so why bother?" I grumbled none too happy that I hadn't been left to my own thoughts. So what we were busting out of a mental hospital? Law and Bepo were doing a perfect job with me and my mind out in space and them here down on earth. They were doing just fine just towing me along with them, guiding me in the right direction. The screams and shouts of the people, the shattering of windows and the sight of weapons and brandished medical equipment, some women even brandished their purses and heels none of it phased me, it didn't frighten me and it made Law laugh on several accounts.

"You don't want to miss the action do you Miss Sienna?" Law asked in sarcastic tone. When I didn't give him an answer any greater than me shaking my head 'no' right away he began speaking once again, saying, "I didn't come all this way for you to attack me and then have you space out while we have our fun. Don't you want to join in?"

Of course I wanted to join in but between the two of them there wasn't much room for me to join in. Plus we were being recorded my cameras and when those tapes got played back they were going to find me and they were going to put is in prison. And after that happened we were going to break out and be on the run forever. I didn't want that to happen so it was best if it just looked as those this dangerous man with powers and a polar bear were abducting me from this damned hospital. "No Captain I don't. I'll leave all the playing to you and Bepo. You need it more than I do." That was the truth. There was nothing holding my captain or his first mate back, not even the cameras.

"Is that right? Well what if I told you that once we're out I'm going to destroy this building? Would you be more inclined to act then? After all it seems you've yet to get over the fact that your best friends brought you here."

At his reminder I felt my blood begin to boil and a growl rumble in my throat. I still couldn't believe that they had done that to me, that they had brought me here! I knew that Chris was the one to orchestrate it, it was probably the reason she was on her laptop and calling the guys over to her. Actually I was most certain that was the reason she was doing that. She had burnt the bridges I had clung to so desperately for the last few years. What we once had was gone and even if it weren't completely destroyed it was going to take a long time to rebuild and that could only happen AFTER I forgave her, which wouldn't be for a long time.

"The cameras you're so worried about will be demolished and there will be nothing salvageable. So let loose if you wish, or return to outer space and don't pay a bit of attention as we get you out of here. Though you should show more appreciation Lady Sienna."

My eyes narrowed but I didn't aim the look at Law.

Fine.

I mentally grumbled at him as I shrugged his arm off of my shoulders and raced forwards, one hand clutching his furry hat in my hands and the other balling into a fist. I lunged at the first person to go for me. My fist slammed into the side of their head sending them careening into the ground. They didn't get up and instead of being worried as I would have been three years a got I smiled and kicked an approaching doctor dressed in green scrubs in the groin, a move that would have had Penguin or Shachi cringing.

I decided to go for and to play with the woman brandishing a pair of miniature scissors in each hand. She was waving them around as though those things were going to have any effect on me at all. Even if they stabbed me they wouldn't do much damage. When I got close enough to her she began thrusting them at me as though she were hoping to land a hit. I danced out-of-the-way by mere centimeters with a light laugh and a small grin.

Law should have broken me out of my thoughts sooner. I thought to myself. This was almost a long time coming. A week or so of sitting idly was just not something I think I could do anymore.

I danced around her laughing even harder as people thought they could take me by surprise and lunged at my back. I elbowed the idiot in the gut and then sent a knife hand to their groin. With that person taken care of and the others graciously taken care of by Bepo I turned my attention back to the woman at hand who was mine for the taking. She thrust both of her hands towards me and when her little scissors slid painfully but effortlessly into my shoulder she smiled as if she thought she had somehow won. I let out a bark of laughter. My my what bad aim she had, she surely was aiming for a vital area of my body in order to subdue me. Unless she was just trying to incapitate me. But either way her attack didn't have much affect on me.

"Sienna?" Bepo asked from his place a few yards in front of me.

"I'm fine." I assured him in a sing-song voice before turning my attention back to the woman at hand. When I smirked at the woman her smile faded as if she realized that something might be up. I grabbed her wrist and bent it back until I heard it audibly break. She snatched her other hand away from me, leaving one of the pairs of scissors embedded in my shoulder in order to clutch her wrist. She cradled it to her chest and I used that time to send her flying into a black man who was trying to sneak up on Bepo.

The rest of the journey out of the hospital was a lot like this. I faced my opponents, avoided Law's sword o' doom and kept out of Bepo's way. I obtained injuries, mostly ones I allowed to happen. But they were all small lacerations and bleeding wounds. By time we made it outside the moon was high in the sky and there wasn't much to destroy.

"Wait!" I shouted at Law as we went through the reception area. The receptionists were either gone or in hiding.

* * *

A/N: Yup here's the next chapter hope it wasn't too terrible. Thanks for your reviews.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to.


	9. Destruction Is My Obsession

Law just gave me this really annoyed look that demanded that I explain why I was interrupting his fun. It couldn't even be called a fight because there was no challenge, they were just trying to survive and were freaking out as their parts were attacked to the most random of things like the walls, each other and the benches in the hallway or were scrambled up.

"My stuff! I'm not going out there in this!" Plus I had my phone on me, my car keys, a wallet and my over the shoulder bag, or at least I had them when I had arrived. I couldn't leave any of that here and there was no way I was exiting this building in the hospital gown that was in shreds and was bloodstained.

It didn't take long to locate where they held it. It was behind the desk which had already been splintered and the glass broken. I changed like my life depended on it. Oh god it felt so good to be out of that damn thing and into my regular clothes. I picked the keys up by the ring and shoved them deep into my pocket before shoving the rest of my things into my purse and as I exited the room I pulled the strap over my head so that it rested across my body.

"Thanks Captain." I muttered disappointed that there weren't many people left to face, that there wasn't much space between the three of us and the front doors. Though there were several holes in the walls that could potentially be used as exits.

"Can we go now Miss Sienna?" He sarcastically asked with a slight frown that was more playful than disapproving. I quickly nodded and we made our way towards the doors. I rolled my eyes as he held the door open for Bepo and I. Of course he'd used the door instead of the holes in the walls.

Once outside of its double doors Law muttered the word room which made me smile. "Tact." He said next twitching his index finger up so that the building levitated. Once again Law unsheathed his nodachi and swung it several times in several different directions, cutting the hospital several times, which made the smile on my face broaden. Bepo and I were just standing outside of his room; our toes were inches from the blue dome otherwise known as Law's operating room. Then the dome disappeared and the building went crashing down rising dust and making the ground beneath our feet trembled as though there was an earthquake. This process was repeated several times until the building was complete and utter rubble. Nothing was going to be salvageable from that pile of chunks of plaster, shards of glass, wreathing and twitching body parts, twisted and smoking machines, halves of desks and stray papers that fluttered in the wind.

Law looked over his shoulder after the fourth time and asked, "Is that to your liking Miss Sienna or shall I repeat the process a few more times?"

My response? Well it was to launch myself at my wonderful captain and wrap my arms around his neck as I stood on my tip toes. I squeezed him tight paying no mind to the fact that my blood was seeping into his yellow hoodie, that it was being smeared onto the skin of his neck from my hands. "No it's perfect." I breathed into the crook of his neck where my face was currently buried. "You're the bestest." I said with a smile that I was sure that he could feel.

"The proper word is-"

"Oh stuff it and just tell me you told me so." I grumbled pushing away from him the smile still not fading from my face. I knew that bestest wasn't a word, that I should have said that he was the best but who cared about proper English at a time like this? I'll tell you who, only Law, the man who uses the front door to exit a building he's going to destroy. That's who.

"I told you not to go. You now on occasion I know what best for you." He said with a playful lecturing tone in his voice sounding much like a parent.

"Yeah you're the captain; I hope it's more than just on occasion." If he knew what was best for the crew and I only on occasion then I was going to have to consider going to a different crew where the captain knew best almost all of the time.

"Just on occasion." He repeated his voice laden with sarcasm and a smirk.

"You're the best." I said happily as we turned away from the mound of rubble where a hospital used to stand and began heading home. We walked in silence but that didn't last very long at all because curiosity got the best of me. "Hey Captain?"

"Yes milady?"

"How did you know where to find me?" I had been stripped of my phone, my purse and my real clothes. I had not gotten one phone call though I guess that's because I wasn't being taken to prison, just the local loony bin. I'm pretty sure that I had been there a day or so but I wasn't sure. All I knew is that I had been put in there on Friday, probably closer to Saturday and I hadn't a clue as to what day it was today. I hoped that it was Sunday, Monday at the latest.

"I simply asked the people you were last seen with of your whereabouts." He answered easily enough. He made it sound easy as though he had just 'asked' them and they had just given him an answer.

"And how did you ask? Hell who did you ask?"

"Miss Chris. She was pleased to answer all of my questions-"

"After you threatened her of course."

"Yes I'm afraid that was the case." Drawled Law who didn't sound as though he had any remorse or even cared that's what it took to get what he wanted.

"You didn't hurt her did you?"

"Of course nothing life threatening."

At his answer I let out a breath of relief. So he hadn't roughed Chris up too badly. But then again I think our definitions of not too badly; of life threatening might be considerably different. "So in other words you played around a bit with her and your devil fruit powers. But is she in one piece?"

"I'm afraid not."

I sighed heavily. Of course. Now we were going to have to piece her together again. But that was after I got bandaged and changed of course. "So how many pieces is she in?" I asked almost dreading the answer to that question.

"Two."

I narrowed my eyes. Only two pieces? Usually he cut them up in quite a lot more, usually scattered their parts and stuck them to random things like he had the people of the hospital.

It was quiet as we continued home, as I tried to figure out how exactly she was only in two pieces.

Had he simply cut her in half? Had he done it horizontally or vertically? Or had Law done something else to Chris? Maybe she was a body and a head or missing a limb. At that thought I found myself frowning.

Nah those things weren't really his style anyway.

I sighed heavily and continued walking and thinking about what it was that my captain had done to Chris and how she could possibly be in only two pieces.

"Miss Sienna?" Law interrupted my thoughts that were practically at war with each other.

"What?" I snapped rudely at him not happy that he had pulled me out of my head.

"Now now that's not necessary. I was merely going to offer you some help."

I was just fine trying to figure this out on my own. "I don't need your help." To be honest it was a bit unwelcome. I had been left in a cell like room for a day or so with only my thoughts I'd survive a bit longer being wrapped up in them.

"It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? I don't want your help."

Instead of answering me Law simply reached into the lab coat he had on for whatever reason and then pulled out a perfect cube. Inside that cube was a beating heart that made me stop dead in my tracks.

Now it made sense!

"You-you…her…" I babbled stupidly. He had her heart. Law had literally stolen Chris' heart. And to put the cherry on top he was offering it to me! "I-I…can't?" Instead of sounding like a refusal as I had intended it, my response came out as a question. It was really tempting to give that little cube a sharp little squeeze and make her pay for convincing the guys to throw me in the loony bin. But that was the devil on my shoulder. The angel on the other hand was telling me to forgive her, to resist temptation and not to hurt my friend.

In response to my question one of Law's slender brows arched. "No?"

"No." I repeated firmly. I was not going to take advantage of the fact that my friends heart was out of her chest. Still alive and beating mind you, but it was vulnerable to the likes of me, to the likes of anyone who got the cube in their hands. At the moment it was at Law's mercy.

At that thought I snatched the cube from his hands. It was soft and wet yet not at the same time. It just felt weird in my hands. But it was better in my hands than in Law's.

"Are you not mad?"

"I'm furious but I'm not just going to squeeze her heart." I had seen its effects on people, it hurt them greatly. And I wonder why! It was their heart for God's sake! Hearts are supposed to stay within the body, why do you think people die when they get ripped out?!

"It won't kill her."

I was very aware of that fact. But it would hurt her and I hadn't been that hurt in the loony bin. Offended? Yeah kind of but I hadn't been in pain. No one had stuck me with needles and no one had forced me to meet whoever Dr. Stanton was. No medicines had been forced down my throat and I hadn't been strapped down anywhere. I had just been left to my thoughts and emotions.

"I. Know." I ground out. Law was trying so hard to tempt me and so far all he had to do was bring up one more good excuse and I was sure to give in.

Law reached over, grabbed my free hand and closed it over the top of the cube. He brought his other hand and wrapped it around the hand that was holding the cube that was Chris' heart. Her heart was encased in my hands which were surrounded by Law's. The hand on top was the one with the tattoo's reading death. "Just give it a little squeeze," As he said the word squeeze his hands tightened around mine which forced mine to tighten around the cube, efficiently giving it a little squeeze as he had instructed.

I can honestly say that I never thought that I'd get to literally hold someone's heart and life in my hands. And I can also honestly say that I didn't know what I was going to do with it. Just the thought of Chris and that pile of rubble made my blood boil. But even though I was mad didn't mean that I had to kill Chris.

"Here." I thrust the cube, my hands and his hands towards him and slipped mine out from beneath his. "Give this to me when I'm not so mad." It was dangerous for me to hold her life in my hands when I was so. I would have put it in my own pocket but I don't know how good pockets are for organs.

"Sometimes you're too nice." Law said tucking it away inside of the lab coat. He looked kind of good in it. I couldn't help but notice. Of course that was now, after I had nearly threatened my own captain, after we had 'fought' our way out and after he had destroyed a two story building named Jaco something or other. Only after it was splattered with blood and no longer pure white did I notice how good it looked on him. The blood was a touch that fit Law to a T.

I was constantly getting called too nice, mostly by Penguin and Shachi. Bepo said I was nice because I was nice to him, unlike the other members of the crew; they were pretty mean to the meek polar bear. But this was the first time I had heard those words come directly come from Law's mouth before. "Sorry Captain." And with that we lapsed back into silence.

It was a long walk home so it was no wonder that it had taken Law so long to get there. By car it might have been an hour, by foot it was a lot longer. But we finally made it home. Only as we approached the apartment complex a figure on the steps leading up to the apartments above mine made me slow my steps, it made my blood turn cold.

However we didn't stop approaching my home.

"What is he doing here?" Bepo asked as I sped ahead of them. I didn't want them to reach him first. Now when I was unsure of what Law's course of action might be. After all he had his nodachi on him and that wasn't good, wouldn't be good.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." I heard my captain mutter as the figure rose to their feet.

"What are you doing here?" I growled repeating Bepo's question, taking a few steps forwards so that Bepo and Law were behind me but that didn't guarantee anything. I might be too nice but I wasn't about to welcome him with open arms.

"I…Look Enna…what I-" The blonde let out a frustrated growl raking a hand through his locks with a firm shake of his head. "What happened to you?" His eyes narrowed and he looked past me and to Law. I looked down wondering what it was he was questioning.

Oh, that's right. I had forgotten that I had sustained a few injuries, had bled a bit but I hadn't realized that the blood had started soaking through my clothes to make it a bit more obvious on the outside. "Nothing Zach."

"You're hurt."

"No thanks to you." I snapped at him only for him to flinch back. His reaction almost made me feel bad for my harsh tone and mean glare. Almost but I couldn't bring myself to actually feel one hundred percent bad about either of those things.

"I'm sorry Enna."

"Don't call me that." I snapped. He had no right, not anymore. None of them did, not after their stunt. I might not be willing to squeeze Chris' life out of her via an organ that was out of its vessel but I also wasn't willing to forgive any of them. Not after the threats they had made to Law, if they knew of the things he could do to them then I doubted they'd have said any of those things.

"I don't expect to be forgiven-"

"Good." I shook my head and pointed behind me. "Go."

"But I-"

"Zachariah, just get out of here!" Only teachers who didn't know him, his angry parents and his ID called him by his full name. We all just called him Zach.

"I don't want it to end like this." He muttered looking at the ground as he took a step forwards, closer to leaving, away from my door.

"Then how do you want it to end?" I had to control my voice because if I didn't I'd be yelling at him, he'd be able to hear the hurt in my voice, see it on my face. This was just like being dropped into the One Piece world all over again. Only this was a million times worse. This wasn't how my fantasies about rejoining them in this world had played in my mind. But I had already learned the hard way that there was a considerable difference between fantasy and reality.

He shook his head. "I don't know. Just not like this."

"I'm sorry. It's over. It, us, we, our friendship, it all ended when you guys decided to bind me and throw me in the loony bin." My voice was calm despite the mess of emotion that was churning in my stomach; I seemed calm despite how I was feeling. "Now if you'll excuse me..." I walked around him, got my keys out and unlocked my door, though I was unsure if it was locked or not. Opening the door I looked over my shoulder and said, "Come on you two, get in here." In unison they walked forwards and filed past me and into the house. Only I stopped Law and held my hand out expectantly.

"Is there something you want?" He asked slowly blinking at me.

"There is. I'll even give you a hint, it belongs to Chris."

"You really are no fun Miss Sienna." Law informed me even as he complied and placed it in my palm.

"Thanks." I muttered well aware that he didn't have to cooperate with me and hand it over without a fight. I looked at Zach before tossing it at him saying, "I don't want to see any of you again. And while you're at it take that back to Chris."

Zach looked from the mystery cube now in his hands up at to me and opened his mouth, but before he could begin to speak I gave him half a wave, stepped into my house and closed my door. Once it was closed, once he was out of sight I clenched my eyes closed and slid down the door until I was sitting against it.

I couldn't believe what I had just done. If those bridges weren't already demolished then I had just delivered the final blow to them. They were now out of commission forever, nonexistent as of now, unfixable. At least Zach's and Chris' were.

"Regretting your decision Miss Sienna?" Law's voice asked me as the voice of the TV turned on.

I leaned my head back and opened my eyes to look up at my captain. I pursed my lips and shook my head. No I didn't regret it. It just it saddened me to think that besides my dad I had no connections to this world. I had no real reason to be here. I had no reason to stay.

"I want to go home." I muttered up to him even though I knew that he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

"Are you not home?"

"I thought I was." I should have known that I should have just resisted temptation and stayed there. "This sucks." I muttered inhaling deeply before exhaling it slowly to form a heavy sigh. I didn't expect an answer from Law I mean what was he supposed to say to that?

"I'm working on that."

"On what?" Now he had my attention, my full, undivided and slightly confused attention.

"Getting us back home."

I couldn't help keep a little laugh back. So that's why he had been on the internet so much? It put a smile on my face because even though it was the logical thing to do and Law was all about logical things when it came to certain things, it was sweet. Or at least it was in my eyes. "And how's that working for you?"

"Unfortunately I'm yielding no results. But do not worry Sienna."

"I'm not worrying." I'd worry if I woke up and one day neither of them could be found. I'd be worried if one of them weren't next to me in my bed or in my living room or eating my food, blowing things up in the microwave or returning back from god only knew what. I'd worry if I was suddenly left here alone in my own world. Usually the words don't worry made me worry but not in this instance, there was no need to worry. Sure Law didn't have things under control but he was working on it, he was trying which was more than what I was doing.

For Gods' sake all I had done was burn bridges, learn a few surprising things my time with Law and try to keep Bepo from being discovered. And here my captain was working on ways to get us back home.

"Are we going to get your car?"

I shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow." My feet hurt from that awfully long walk and I didn't need it now anyway. With that Law offered a hand. I took it and allowed him to pull me to my feet. Once there I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my cheek against his collarbone. "Thanks for everything. I don't know what I'd do without you." I hope I'd never get the chance to know what I'd be, what would have come of me without Law. I didn't even want to think about life without him and Bepo, the crew, the sub and bring a too nice pirate. It was hard to imagine to be honest but here I was with only Law and Bepo and it turns out life was harder here.

"Without me Miss Sienna you'd have died." He plainly stated as though it were a simple fact that I should have known.

"Without you Mr. Trafalgar I wouldn't be a pirate, I wouldn't be wanted. I wouldn't have a family or a polar bear friend. Without you Mr. Surgeon of death I wouldn't get the chance to travel and see the world. Without you I wouldn't be kept on my toes every waking moment." And with that I pushed myself up to my tiptoes so that I was just a few inches taller. I stretched my neck and landed a kiss on his lips.

Unfortunately not seconds after responding he pulled away, far too soon for my liking, far too abruptly. When he saw my deep frown and obvious displeasure in his action he let loose a laugh that carried the words, "You need to be bandaged. Don't want any of those lacerations to get infected do we?"

"They're fine." I muttered placing my hands on his chest and pushing lightly against him hoping he'd get the hint.

But instead of yielding he gathered and held both of my hands into one and then in a very serious voice said, "This is what you get for playing around." He had played around just like I had and he hadn't a single scratch on him. But then again I don't think anyone had been able to reach the doctor called the Surgeon of Death, my Dark Doctor.

"I couldn't help it." I groaned lowering myself off of my tiptoes. "We all needed that." That was most certainly the truth. I was starting to see the perks of living in a world like One Piece; those were just about all of the things I thought were negative about this world.

"None the less you need to be bandaged."

I frowned down at myself. "Alright alright." I slipped my hands out of his grasp and grabbed his hand, leading him to the bathroom and searching for the first aid kit that Law had forced me to get after I had sliced open my finger while cutting up a pepper of sorts. As I searched for it I heard the door close. "There you go Mr. Doctor." I didn't question his reasons as I held out the box for him to take and go through until he found whatever it was he needed. And with that I slid onto the counter next to the sink.

When I was told to take off my shirt I didn't freak out like the first time I had when he had asked for me to do so. Instead of fighting him and yelling about how I was NOT doing that I slipped it off sad that his hoodie was bloody and more or less ruined. That thing was very comfortable and I hadn't had it long enough for his scent to be replaced by the scent of my house, of this world. I tossed it into the corner of the bathroom behind the door.

I watched his steady hands grab the mini bottle of peroxide and grab the cotton balls from under the sink. I hated that stupid liquid, it burned. When he wetted the cotton ball and lifted it towards one of my battle wounds I began talking to distract myself. Of course I could be distracting Law as well but this was probably something he could do in his sleep, like he could probably do stitches in his sleep. At the memory of the first time I had to get stitches via Law I began shaking with laughter I was trying to contain. Of course that earned me a slightly annoyed look from Law.

The first time I had needed stitches the wound was the worst that I had yet to obtain but it wasn't the worse I'd ever obtain I just didn't know it at the time. I had to be held down because by time Law had threaded the needle I had been beyond scared shitless. At the time we weren't what we were now. I had not wanted the damned doctor to even approach me with a needle, attached to a syringe or not. But in the end I had gotten stitches and they hadn't been that bad to be honest. He had even made a point to sneer something after I had gotten the stitches though I don't remember what it was he had said something mean and spiteful though.

"Cold?" He asked not pausing in his work of cleaning up all the blood that covered my torso, chest and stomach. There were already bruises that were forming there from being elbowed or kneed by the pathetic nurses.

"No. Not cold. So are there enough Band-Aids to cover everything?" Instead of getting a real answer I got a chuckle but that was all. "Is that a no?"

"I'm not opening a Band-Aid for each wound you allowed yourself to get."

"Well you're not going to wrap me up for them are you?" When he looked up I got my answer. "That's ridiculous Captain. You're going to bandage me all up for a few small scratches?"

"It's what you get." He was serious but there was a teasing tone to his voice.

Humph. I pouted before asking, "So did you have fun?"

"You could say that."

"No matter what you say I think you did indeed have fun." If he tried to tell me otherwise then I was going to argue with him and tell him that he had been grinning and smiling like a maniac the entire time we had been waltzing our way out of the hospital.

"There." He said tying off the bandage that covered all of my wounds. The clean, pure white bandages wound their way up from just above my pant line up my stomach, around my breast, binding them tightly, up my chest around my shoulders and inched its way around my neck. The bandages were snug and weren't going anywhere any time soon. And looking down at myself it looked worse than it really was. But I suppose it was better than having a Band-Aid for each of the wounds I had mostly allowed myself to get.

"Are we finished?" I asked swinging my legs back and forth. Law was standing between my legs, his hands resting on either side of my body on the counter now that they were done dressing my wounds. My bra lay flung into the same corner as my shirt, well the hoodie I had stolen from him, was.

"With the bandaging, yes." He answered simply.

"Onto other things!" I exclaimed wrapping my legs around Law so that he couldn't escape. Though I suppose if he REALLY wanted to do so then he could. But he was going to try real hard.

"I do believe I know that look in your eyes Lady Sienna." Law said with a small little smirk on his face and a knowing look in his eyes.

* * *

A/N: Yup here's the next chapter hope it wasn't too terrible. Thanks for your reviews.

Also I kind of want to give you guys a lemon but I'm horrible at writing them. So yeah there's going to be one next chapter...i guess i've gotta change the rating.

A reply to: 10th squad 3rd seat: Was that good? I hope I kept them IC…I suck at that. It wasn't very steamy at all -_-

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to.


	10. Taken

**An:** So there's a lemon hidden within this chapter. For those of you who like lemons- enjoy.

* * *

Did I have a certain look in my eyes when I wanted to display my affection to my captain? I wondered.

Surely not. But according to him he knew this look.

I couldn't stop the smile that lazily spread itself across my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck and began playing with the little hairs at the nape of his neck. "Yes, I believe you do." As I spoke I rested my forehead on his hoping that he'd reach for the kiss and not wait for it to come to him. But when he didn't try, when he didn't react in the slightest I frowned and huffed, "You're no fun." Maybe he'd get the hint.

That brought about a chuckle and a hand skimming up my arm leaving a wake of goosebumps. "We'll see about that Miss Sienna." His voice was low, bordering on sexy and I wondered if he knew it. His words, his voice, they made me shudder. I couldn't bring myself to correct him this time. The way he said those last two words, as if he had something in store.

Suddenly anticipation rose up inside me as I began leaving butterfly kisses all over his face. I was testing his patience, seeing how long he'd let me test him like this. I was trying to make him make the first move. I was teasing him, though it was probably just an annoyance to him. But maybe I was the only one who wanted to show my affection at the moment.

I kissed his forehead and his cheeks, the tips of his nose and was about to place one on his strong jaw when one of his tattooed hands captured my chin in a firm grasp, putting a halt to the fluttering pecks, just seconds before his lips grazed and pressed against mine.

Only his lips didn't linger against mine for long. When he pulled away, breaking the kiss, I leaned forwards and blindly followed trying to regain the contact he had just broken. I didn't know when we were going to have another chance at this and god only knew neither of us would want to openly display our affection at a later time. Neither of us were the hand holding, making out in public kind of people. Though I did enjoy sitting with him against Bepo on occasion. And I know that he liked coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my just to startle me. But that was the extent of our affection when not behind closed doors.

Instead of giving me a kiss that stole my breath or blew me away, his mouth ghosted my jaw line, trailing little kisses over to my ear. Before kissing my neck he lightly bit my earlobe, extracting another gasp of surprise. Little licks and kisses were sporadically placed down my neck. Each one sending waves of pleasure down my spine in the form of shivers that I knew he could feel. They also tickled, making me giggle childishly, but the hand on my waist kept me from squirming too much.

The hand that was holding my chin released its grasp and instead wandered around my body, scorching the places they touched, before landing on the other side of my waist.

My arms and legs clung to him as if he might just disappear if I didn't hold him tight enough. I wanted him close to me, pressed up against my body. I wanted to feel the man before me. The close proximity now wasn't enough. Actually I don't think we could get too close to each other.

"No fair." I muttered, my voice cracking at the last word as I tilted my head back so that he had better access to my sensitive neck as he continued his slow attack. I suppose though this was his way of punishing me for having tried to tease him, no matter how epicly I had failed in the end.

It really was no fair. Law was doing a damn good job at teasing me. I was putty in his hands, I would do just about anything he asked. Compared to my futile and laughable efforts this was over the top. I tightened the hold my legs had around him, pulling him between my legs. I didn't want him to pull away, to just smirk. I wasn't going to let him go anywhere. It's not like we had anywhere to be after all.

I sharply sucked in a gasp of air when his teeth grazed the skin of my neck before sharply nipping at it. Of course that was only after the quiet words, "I'm afraid this is only fair."

Thankfully he hadn't said Miss or Lady Sienna because that would have ruined the mood. Though how long the mood would be ruined as he continued to litter my neck with bites and kisses I would never know.

My arms unwrapped from around his neck and took their time sliding down his strong, still clothed chest until they reached the hem of the hoodie that was just like the one that was still lying in the corner of the bathroom. Only it was missing his jolly roger and was red instead of yellow, but it had the black sleeves and was a hoodie. For a few seconds I played with the hem of his hoodie debating whether I should just take it off or reach up under it but leave it on. But after a particularly hard bite that made me not only jump but also yelp I yanked the fabric up, pulled it off over his head and tossed it into the corner of clothing that had been steadily growing as we spent more and more time in the bathroom.

Once it cleared his head his descent down my neck came to an abrupt halt as our mouths caught each other's. I pulled him close arching my back into him. I wanted to feel his body pressed against mine, I wanted more than our lips to be touching. I pulled him as close to me as he could go and scooted to the very edge of the counter to press myself against him until there was virtually no space between the two of us. But even then, even when I could feel the warmth of his body against mine I didn't get the privilege of skin on skin contact. My lips tugged down into a frown and a small growl grumbled low in my throat as I mentally cursed the bandages and the fact that Law couldn't have ignored the injuries for just a little bit.

But I lost my train of though by the marvelous feeling of long fingers raking through my hair, tugging at the tangles that were due to a mixture of events from the last few days. I actually really liked people messing with my hair, it felt so good, even when there were tangles to get caught on and then yanked out. My hands began their ritual of memorizing every inch his muscular chest, torso, and shoulders as if every contour, wasn't already known to them, as if my fingertips and my hands had forgotten the minute details and needed to be reminded.

We were so wrapped up in each other, so intent on touching each other and using the simplest of things to get the other to bend to their will, that when a knock came from the other side of the door I jumped, jerking away from Law to look towards the where the knock had come from.

On the back of the door hung a mirror and in that mirror a girl was staring wide eyed back at me, her hair was a mess. That girl in the reflection looked guilty. Her legs were wrapped around a man who was also looking back at me, her ankles were crossed and her palms flat against the guys his chest. He was smirking almost lazily back at me. The girl had red blotches covering her neck and the guy was without a shirt.

"Um guys?" Came Bepo's voice from the other side of the door. "Should I get that?" he asked.

What was he getting? He had interrupted us just to ask a question?

"G-get what?" I asked with a frown that deepened when my voice cracked. It didn't help the look that Law was giving me, the one that was silently laughing at me. He was amused by my reaction, my guilt and it was written all over his face. It was apparent that he didn't mind much because his hands were still running through my hair, slowly but still doing so.

"The door."

From the sound of Bepo's voice he thought that I should have known that someone was at the door, that's what he was asking about. "Is someone there?" I looked at Law silently asking him if he had heard anything but he just shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly to tell me that he hadn't a clue either.

"Yes."

Oh shit! I really hope it was one of those people who go from door to door selling stuff. Because i didn't want to have to come out of the bathroom. My mind was kind of fuzzy, I just wanted to wrap myself up in Law once again and then lose myself to the world. I didn't want to put myself back together and be civil with anyone. "Who is it?" It didn't matter who it was I was going to tell Bepo to tell them that I was not home. My car wasn't in the driveway after all.

"Your dad." Bepo answered.

Shit!

"He's been here for ten minutes. He says he won't go until you open up. He also says that he knows that you're home."

I hunched forwards and rested my forehead on Law's shoulder and groaned. "Why?" I stretched out the last letter of the word.

Why did it have to be my dad? Why did he have to come now? Why did it have to be the one person that I was unable to say 'go away' to? How did he know I was home? My car was gone. We simply hadn't had the chance to get it back yet.

"Yes, let him in." Law told Bepo through the door.

"Aye aye!" Bepo said. I could just imagine him saluting Law through the bathroom door before heading towards my front door.

"Hello Bepo." I heard my dad say through the door. "Where is Sienna?" He asked.

I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that the polar bear wouldn't say that I was in the bathroom with Law. I repeated that prayer over and over.

"She'll be right out." He said as though he had heard my prayers.

And then his words sunk in.

At that I felt my eyes go wide just seconds before released my hold on Law. I pushed against his chest and slid off of the counter I had been sitting on. I began rummaging around the drawers below the sink for a hair brush because if the girl in the mirror had messy hair then I most certainly had it too. Law was gracious enough to step out of my way as I turned into a tornado. As I furiously brushed my hair with one hand I threw him his shirt with the other and examined my neck in the mirror on the door. Even with longer hair there was no way to hide that!

Oh wait I have make up for the rare occasions I wear it. But when I grabbed the liquid concealer I found that it had dried up. figures. I cursed a few times and added water to maybe help it along. But it became apparent that it wasn't going to work I tossed it into the trash can and went to work on trying to get my hair to cover the majority of the marks. I finally settled on having it down and in front of my shoulders. Hopefully that would work.

But even with that problem partially fixed I had another one to correct before I could be considered decent.

I groaned after I pulled my hoodie over my head only to realize that my dad couldn't see it in the state that it was in. For God's sake it was ripped and tattered, had holes in it and was bloody! But at the same time I couldn't just walk out there in just bandages over my top half!

When I looked at Law I saw that he was smirking, he was obviously enjoying my panic. Amused to say the very least.

"Give me your shirt." I demanded holding my hand out expectantly. Maybe I should just make a mad dash to my room instead of trying to walk calmly out of the bathroom with Law behind me, acting like he was just applying bandages to my upper half.

He gave me this look, the one that blatantly said I don't care what the situation is I do not take orders. I sighed and fixed my sentence to appease my captain because if I didn't appease him then I wasn't going to get that hoodie and then I was going to have to explain things to my dad. Not only because I did not want to do that but because he was going to ask.

"Oh wonderfully awesome and smart Captain of the Heart Pirates" I began mentally rolling my eyes. I'm sure he didn't really want to hear this, this being my false flattery. Even though he was the captain of the Heart Pirates and he was very smart and at times could be very awesome indeed. ", would you please let me borrow your hoodie while in the presence of my father?"

There that had better work. Kissing up wasn't something I was very good at.

There was a pause and for a moment I really thought that he was going to refuse my request and not let me have his hoodie until my dad left. Fortunately when he next spoke he sighed as if he really didn't want to do so but said, "If you insist Miss Sienna." He continued speaking as he pulled his hoodie over his head, just as I had done not five minutes ago. "Though I'd like to see how you worm your way out of this one."

I frowned as his hoodie hit me in the chest, a balled up mess. "Yeah I can't wait to see how that works either."

"Sienna?! Where are you honey? Is that man with you still?" I heard my dad call. From the sounds of it he was looking around for me.

When I looked over at Law I saw that he was smirking. "Um I'm in here Dad. I'll be right out."

I sighed heavily, squeezed my eyes closed for a few seconds, all the possible things that could happen, all the things that could go wrong and how they could do so after I opened the door flashing across my mind. Snapping my eyes open I reached for the knob and then opened the door, stepping out into the living room, where my dad had seated himself on the couch.

"Hi Dad?" I offered him a half wave of sorts, my cheeks suddenly burning.

"Mr. Reed." Law said from behind me also stepping into the room from the bathroom. That little detail wasn't going to escape my dad's eye.

"Sienna!" He exclaimed looking embarrassed as well. Actually the one ones who weren't embarrassed were Bepo, because I doubt he knew what was going on, and Law because he was enjoying the show.

"What?!" I tried to make my voice sound offended that he'd dare think that Law and I had been doing anything. "I injured myself and I needed help with it."

My dad frowned and looked us over as if he was looking for something, probably marks that weren't masked by a layer makeup but instead not so well hidden under of strands of dark hair. "With the door closed and him shirtless?"

Ok so it sounded bad and probably looked even worse than it really was. But then again I suppose I was still my dad's little girl in his eyes, twenty-two or not.

"Law was taking a nap when I woke him up so he could help me." I prayed that he'd just believe me and we could move on.

"Why couldn't Bepo help you?"

"Dad!" I grumbled. I didn't have to explain everything to him. Jeez I was a grown woman! And then I decided to not so subtly change the subject, getting the focus off of me and throwing it onto my dad. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh yeah. My art gallery is coming up and I wanted you to attend."

"And you couldn't have texted me?"

"I did. I texted you a million times Friday and Saturday and today as well. You hadn't answered any of my texts for nearly three days so I was worried." He shrugged not very apologetic. "Two birds with one stone."

"Alright. Well when is it?" I wanted to support my dad and I hadn't seen any of his work for three years so maybe it had changed that or the art community could finally see the talent my dad possessed. I was going no matter what happened between then and now.

"On Wednesday, the 5th. And dress nicely please. It's a formal event."

"Take your own advice dad. Shave; make sure you're not wearing paint or your art. Keep the chalk and pastels away from your tux or suit or whatever it is you choose to wear. Don't wear a purple, orange or green-"

"Sienna I am a grown man; I know how to dress myself." He sternly interrupted me. Though he didn't look as though he believed his own words.

"Do you? Because I distinctly remember some moments where you would have been better off letting me dress you." Actually his wacky clothing was cool until I got to middle school, after that I started burning things. Ok I didn't burn them I raided his closet and hid the items I didn't want to be seen with him wearing.

"I was making a statement." He weakly defended as though he knew exactly what that distinct memory was.

"Yes well leave the fashion statements to the models and the ones who create the clothes." I said patting him on the shoulder.

"Fine fine. You're no fun."

I couldn't help but laugh at his choice of words. "I know I know."

My dad looked around the house, took a long hard look at Bepo and Law and then stood saying, "Well maybe we could do lunch some time. You know I've missed you?"

I nodded. Lunch sounded good. We could catch up and I wouldn't make the mistake of spilling my guts to my dad like I had done my best friends. I was NOT going back into a mental hospital for any reason. I don't care if I had fun getting out and enjoyed watching Bepo and Law have their fun as well. I was not doing it again, end of story. "Sounds good. Just text me whenever."

"Texting works better when you answer." He reminded me as though I didn't understand the concept of texting. I just rolled my eyes. I hadn't been able to help it.

"Yes I'm aware." I said as my dad stepped around me and stood in front of Law.

"You young man had better keep taking care of my daughter." He twisted around and looked over at Bepo who was engaged in the TV and what was on, as he usually was. "You too Mr. Bepo." He nodded in reply but didn't tear his attention away from the screen. "Well I'll see you all on the fifth." And with that my dad was gone.

Once the door was closed Law chuckled.

Instantly i turned on him and fired a question at him. "What's so funny?" I wanted to laugh. I like laughing.

"You."

"Me?" What was so funny about me? What had I done now? Seriously, what had I done that was so funny? Or was it something I said?

"Yes you."

"So you're coming with me to the thing." He didn't have an option and even if he refused and cut me into many little parts or stole my heart or did something ridiculous like try to lock me in my room we were still going. I'd escape out the window and come through the front door and then drag him along with me. Plus it wasn't going to be that painful.

"What makes you so sure that I am?" He challenged. Probably because I hadn't asked him to accompany me but because I had told him what he was going to do.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Because I'm going to ask you nicely and I expect you to say yes." I paused and then proceeded to ask him nicely, only this time I didn't call him oh great and wonderful captain of the Heart Pirates. I cut that stuff out of the asking Law nicely thing because I had already done that once and once was enough.

After I was done kindly asking him to accompany me to my dad's art thingy he pursed his lips and hummed for a second, as if he had to think about his answer, which I know for a fact that it required no thinking. His schedule was free; in fact there was no schedule to be had for him...or me. We were just kind of taking each day as it came. "We'll see."

"Law, I asked you nicely." The only reason I had done so was because he had insisted.

"That's the problem, you asked a question and I answered it."

"But you wanted me to ask." Why was he being so difficult? God! Granted he had been pretty easy to deal with as of late, but that didn't mean that he had to make up for it now.

"I know." He smirked and began heading towards my bedroom, no doubt to return to that nap I had interrupted.

Grumbling I crossed my arms and flung myself besides Bepo, who was watching the news. So was Law going to come with me or not? That's all I wanted to know. It wasn't rocket science or even brain surgery.

Bepo seemed to like the news for some reason, that and crime shows and the animal planet. "He's impossible!" I grumbled to Bepo careful not to be too loud.

"He does that on purpose you know." Bepo told me looking at me for a split second.

I know. "Doesn't mean l like it."

There was a long pause where we lapsed into silence and simply watched the news.

Some woman was rambling about the zoo she was apparently not only at but also interviewing people at. When the woman came back into view she was saying that if anyone saw a polar bear that they were to call the number on the screen to alert the team of people that would come to get the bear back to its home. In all honesty I don't know how she said 'Do not try to handle the bear by yourself.' with a straight face. But it was simply common sense for heaven's sake.

But that silence was interrupted by Bepo asking, "Is Captain going to take a nap?"

There wasn't many things to do in my room. It was that or use the internet. But I just shrugged. I guess that's what he was going to do. He was probably going to steal my bed until I just couldn't keep my eyes open and then I'd probably fall asleep on Bepo. I could just see that's how the rest of the day was going to pan out. So I just shrugged and asked "Why?"

"You can join him and I'll turn the TV up so I can't hear you." He said it casually as though it weren't that big of a deal.

At those words my face turned into a blazing inferno. I gaped at the polar bear within arms-reach. I couldn't believe that he had just said that! Wait, had he heard us from in the bathroom? We hadn't even been that loud. I mean sure Law had managed to extract some throaty moans and surprised gasps but they hadn't been that loud had they?

After a few seconds he looked from the TV and back at me to see my expression. "Or don't." He muttered ducking his head. He probably thought that his idea was really bad now.

"No, I think I'll go bother Captain some more." I muttered standing up from the couch. I headed towards the bathroom to examine my neck. I had been wondering how bad it looked since my dad freaked out about our questionable activities before his arrival. Most of the marks that I had seen as I had scrambled around the bathroom trying to get decant for my dad were gone, though there were still some marks, a few forming bruises that were probably what had my dad freaking out.

After examining my neck and the damage that Law had done in less than ten minutes I walked behind the couch as to avoid walking across Bepo's line of sight. As I passed behind him I said, "Good night Bepo." I don't know what time it was, it was still kind of light outside but I probably wasn't going to come out of my room for a while.

At least I didn't plan on doing so any time soon.

But who knew if Law was going to cooperate with me or not.

"Goodnight Sinna. Tell captain I said goodnight to him too." Bepo said looking at me, watching as I crept towards my closed bedroom door.

"Alright." I agreed slowly easing the door open. My room was pitch black, the only light in the room was the light spilling in from the living room and the dim daylight that forced its way around my blinds. I stepped in and then just as quietly shut the door behind me.

"I was wondering when you were going to join me." A voice said startling me a few inches off of the ground. But at least no arms snaked around my waist because I have a feeling that I'd have attacked the owner of the arms as I usually did until I realized that the owner of the arms were in fact Law.

"I-I didn't realize you were waiting for m-me." I stammered my hands clasped over my on the fritz heart. My eyes hadn't quite adjusted yet but I could see the black outlines and bulks of the things in my room. From what I could see there wasn't much to trip over but who knew maybe I'd find something to at least stub my toe on. But I could see the outline of a person stretched out on my bed. "Bepo said good night to you." I muttered making my way over to the side of my bed.

The sounds and voices of the television could be head almost clearly despite the fact that the door was closed. Bepo really hadn't been kidding when he had said that he was going to turn up the volume.

As I did so a chuckle almost as quiet as my footsteps could be heard but there was no response to be heard.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" I asked as I went around to the side of the bed that Law was on instead of going to the side of the bed that was both mine and cold.

"Indeed it has." He said as a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down onto him. In the same movement however he rolled us over so that he was on his forearms above me.

I wished that my eyes would hurry up and adjust, I wish that I could see more than just his profile and those grey of his. But I was willing to take a stab in the dark. I wrapped my arms around his neck and like I had in the bathroom ran my hands through his hair, played with the strands near the nape. Then I lifted myself to him and planted a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Well then let's make up for lost time." I meant to sound playful instead of breathless. It didn't help that it sounded better in my head than it had aloud.

The words 'You don't need this' Accompanied bold air hitting my arms and fabric being pulled over my head.

Instead of arching my back into his upper half I reached around his back and pulled him down on top of me so that most of his weight was bearing down on me. But I liked it, I wanted to be able to feel him, every inch, every ounce. I wanted to have as much skin on skin contact as I could, but once again the bandages got in the way. And I couldn't help but growl my frustrations to let Law know of my displeasure.

Even though I really wanted to rip them off I knew that there was only one way to get them off. And that was if he did it himself. After all he could always redress the wounds I had carelessly allowed myself to get. But if I had known this was where today was going to end then I would have been a bit more careful. I almost regretted having played around so much.

My growl however didn't seem to faze Law who simply returned the kiss with more passion than I had ever felt. If my mouth weren't already busy then I would have smiled. He kissed me with hunger that crushed mine with ease. His fingertips ran up and down the length of my body not making me squirm as they usually did when they touched my ticklish sides.

His hands stopped their tracing of my sides to undo the button of my pants with startling ease. As my jeans were pulled down my hips he pulled away and muttered, "And these, you most definitely don't need these Miss Sienna." Not only had he taken my pants but he had also pulled down my underwear.

His kisses left my mouth to explore over other familiar places. My body was nothing new to him and his nothing new to me. My reactions, he knew them inside out and backwards.

"Please." The word came as a whisper that was followed by a sharp gasp as his long fingers reached the bundle of nerves between my legs. He rotated between teasing me by tracing circles around it and rubbing. And every so often he'd slip a finger into my core.

I clung desperately to him, as though he were the only thing in the world that would prevent me from drowning in the sea of pleasure. I dug my nails into his back as though my grip around his neck wasn't already tight enough. I buried my face into his shoulder to muffle the sounds that always brought him satisfaction, the sounds that he liked to hear me make. I had learned the hard way not to cover my mouth or to bury my face in a pillow to hide those sounds from him when we were having sex.

However no matter how much he liked listening to the whimpers, the moans, the shrieks and other sounds I might make they were embarrassing to me, especially when I knew that there was the chance that other people could hear. Unlike the walls of the sub back in Law's world the walls of my apartment weren't thick, they weren't sound proof.

Only when he had taken me to the edge and was about to push me over did he stop. Only then did his mouth seek mine but instead of open awaiting lips he found a bandaged shoulder. Maybe he didn't like that or maybe he was also craving the contact that I was. Even though he had stopped trying to drown me I was still clinging to him for dear life.

However as the bandages were slowly unraveled my grip around him loosened fully letting go once the bandages had been dropped somewhere in the dark and then promptly forgotten.

"Finally." I hissed into his ear trying to get my breathing under control as I pushed my body against his. Now I had the contact i wanted, had been craving. I could feel the faintest hints of his heartbeat and there was no doubt that he could feel mine. "Now I know that you don't need these." And after mimicking him I slowly reached down so that I could help rid him of the last article of clothing between him and I. He wasted no time wiggling out of his spotted pants to sick them off somewhere at the end of the bed.

Now there were no barriers, no clothes, no nothing between us, between our bodies. And it felt great.

However before he could do anything I felt the need to say something. "I..I..um...I stopped Saturday." I didn't know if that was of importance or not but I felt like he should know before we actually did anything.

Saturday...it seemed like ages ago.

"I could tell." Law responded before he thrust his hips forwards and started slowly rocking his hips, intensifying with each push and pull. I found myself grabbing at the sheets, at my pillows, at the headboard, and at his hair, anything within reach to hold on to so that I wouldn't lose myself to the sensations that only my captain could be held responsible for.

He kissed me hard on the mouth before repeating the process of kissing, sucking, and biting down my neck. While his mouth did that his hands squeezed and kneaded newly accessable my breast, fingers pinching and rolling the nipples and tracing over the scabs the bandages had previously hidden.

One of his tattooed hands slipped down my body, tracing the scars that littered my body, before reaching under one of my knees to lift it up and push it up towards my body. Only then did Law picked up his speed, his strokes becoming harder and a little more rough.

The headboard was now thumping against the wall.

We moaned loudly in together as we felt the wonderful benefit of this not so new angle, creating more pleasure than I could handle.

It wasn't long before I lost all control and came loudly, arching my back off the bed as wave upon pleasurable wave washed over me finally pulling me under its current, finally drowning me in a sea of pleasure that I had tried so hard to stay afloat in.

The quakes of my climax sent Law tumbling over the edge right after me, spilling everything he had to offer deep inside me with a throaty groan. When our spasms ended I couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Never in a million in one years would I have imagined that I'd have sex in my apartment let alone my actual bed with Law.

* * *

**Third person POV**

Bepo approached the door that Captain and Sienna were behind. He shifted his weight foot to foot as he stood there trying to work up the courage to tell them that he was going to step out for a few minutes. He didn't want either of them freaking out- though Sienna was the more susceptible to freaking out than Law was- if they exited her bedroom for whatever reason.

"So... I'm going to take a step outside." He muttered then repeated himself only to be cut off by a long and loud moan that had probably come from Sienna. "So … um … see you tomorrow morning?" And with that Bepo fled the apartment.

Turns out that the TV hadn't been able to drown out the sounds of sex. But that wasn't the only reason he wanted to get out of the apartment that Sienna was sharing with him and Captain. No he could only stay in such a small space for so long. Her apartment wasn't like the sub with rooms to train in or hallways to pace. And there was limited fish so she'd notice if he decided to snack on one on the doorstep.

Her apartment was quite small, smaller than the deck of the submarine and there wasn't enough room to practice his kung fu unless he moved all of her furniture, which he doubted she wanted him to do. Bepo stopped just outside the door of her apartment and inhaled a deep breath of fresh air. However the fresh air here was not near as fresh as the salty sea air. He didn't want to stand around and he figured that Sienna wouldn't want him wandering too far as not to be seen by too many people because she had greatly emphasized the consequences of being sighted by people of this world. So Bepo decided to walk around the entire apartment building figuring that it wasn't too bad.

It was his second time around the building when people dressed in helmets, heavy gear, and all black streamed out of vans that hadn't been there the first time around. There was also a large truck across the street that looked as though it were waiting for something.

There were shouts from the people, hard to make out. There was also the pointing of gloved fingers before they simultaneously aimed their guns at him, as though they had practiced this before, as though they had done this a million times and this was their millionth and first time. In a way the figures clad in protective gear reminded him of the Marines of his world.

Bepo's first instinct was to fight and he listened to it because it was right more often than not. Not only that but he couldn't let them get to Captain and Sienna, they were far from decent enough to fight at the moment. Plus he wasn't going to give a single one of them what they wanted. They didn't looks as though they were in the mood to talk...not that he would have spoken with them civilly anyway.

Bepo ran at the line of people that formed a semi-circle around the front step, before he could reach the people they began firing their guns at him. Most of them had pretty bad aim. The bullets that missed echoed around him as they hit other things like the wood of Sienna's door, the concrete beneath his feet or the wall of the apartment.

However despite most of the bullets missing he had been struck by two. Only when they didn't pierce him, when they didn't fly through his orange boilersuit, his fur and his fur he looked down at himself. When Bepo looked down he was surprised to see that they had not shot him with bullets but instead tranquilizer darts. Despite that however he continued the men who not only backed up but were also still shooting at him.

Not two steps later however his vision began swimming, the world teetering as if it was about to fall off an edge of sorts. Their voices were becoming distorted and his thoughts were becoming a jumbled mess.

The ferocious polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit staggered forwards even though there were already four darts protruding from his large form. There were shouts about not backing up and to stand their ground. The bear lifted a large paw to swipe at them but the blow never came. Instead the animal came crashing down to the ground.

Quickly they got to work getting the large mammal into the awaiting truck and back to the zoo. The tranquilizer would wear off in an hour or less so they had to be fast, with it being a forty five minute drive. Someone stayed behind to give the reward to the elderly woman who had called and alerted them of the sighting of the missing polar bear many miles from home. In fact it was many miles from the estimated distance it should have traveled in four days. They were baffled as to how it had gotten into a residential area but were grateful that it hadn't harmed, mauled or killed anyone.

Bepo blinked his sight into focus to see that he was in a cage. It wasn't large but it wasn't small either. The room that held the cage smelled like shit. Looking around there was a hole with bars and past that he saw and enclosure with a small pool of water. Past the pool were more bars and other enclosures with other animals in them.

Bepo sat up suddenly realizing that he was not only in a zoo but also had been stripped of the orange suit that he wore the one that signified that he was a part of the Heart Pirates.

Looking around he also realized that he wasn't alone and that there was another white bulk of fur curled up in the corner of the cage across from his.

They were separated by a small walkway.

Bepo could hear deep steady breathing and decided not to wake the other bear up. His questions could wait because it probably wasn't going to be until the next day or even two days from now that Captain and his girlfriend came to get him out.

In the mean while he'd try to get out himself but it didn't look like it would be a very easy task. However, that didn't deter him from trying to break the bars, trying to pry them apart enough to squeeze through. Even though his efforts were in vain the echoing sound of the rattling of the bars of the floor to ceiling cage that he was trapped in had awoken the bear across the walk way.

He stopped to stare at the bear that had moved from the corner to stand right in front of him. Its white fur was dingy and dirty and she didn't look very happy or amused. She looked kind of mad that she had been awoken or maybe there was another reason that she was mad? But anger wasn't the only emotion that shone in her eyes. There was also curiosity shining bright in her black eyes, her head was cocked to the side as she blinked at him.

"I'm Bepo." He said the first thing to come to mind and almost instantly regretted it. He didn't know what he was supposed to say. "Uh…sorry I woke you up." Bepo scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He hadn't intended to do that. He was just trying to get out of here.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup here's the next chapter hope it wasn't too terrible. *cringe* Practice makes perfect right? Well anyways thanks bunches for all of your reviews.

**A reply to**: 10th squad 3rd seat: Was that good? I hope I kept them IC…I suck at these kinds of scenes. It wasn't very steamy at all -_-

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to.


	11. Taking What is Not Ours

++++Law+++++

I felt Sienna roll over, pulling on the blankets. She didn't remove the arm was thrown around the curve of her waist. I lay there acting like I was sleeping wondering how long she was going to lay there staring at me. I could feel her eyes just looking at me. I had to resist the urge to smirk. She lay beside me watching me silently, not moving except to breathe. Maybe she was letting her thoughts wonder and drift for a few seconds; maybe she was lost in thought. But then the bed shifted as she moved and her lips pressed against my cheek as though she didn't want to wake me. It was rather amusing that she thought that I was still asleep.

"I was wondering how long you were going to stare at me." I said as her lips skimmed my cheekbone. The sudden sound of my voice made her jump a few feet out of her skin. The look on her face was priceless as she realized that I was indeed not asleep and had most likely not been so all along.

"I was just going to take a shower." She muttered. Eyes shifting to look at anything that wasn't me as her cheeks burned a bright embarrassed red from having been caught. I chuckled but said nothing as she slipped from the bed and searched for something to cover herself with. She kept her back to me and looked around her room. I found it amusing that he even bothered but didn't say anything even as she found a towel and had wrapped it around her body. She was probably conscious of the fact that Bepo was on the other side of the door.

Sienna approached the door but just stood there though, poised to open the door however. She only did that for a minute at the most, the sound of the television still present. Finally though she opened the door and instead of calmly walking to the bathroom she ran, soundlessly streaking across her living room and into the bathroom, clutching the towel to her chest as she ran. I chuckled when I heard the bathroom door slam.

Not long after I pulled on my pants, found another one of the hoodies that Sienna had insisted that she buy for me did the sound of the shower turn on.

I headed for the couch to turn down the TV to a volume that was bearable. However Bepo was not on her couch. He was not laying down sleeping, he was not on the floor having fallen off the couch and he wasn't simply sitting there either. Frowning I went to her front door and opened it. Looking about there was no sign of Bepo. But there were darts embedded in the door. I plucked one out of the door before closing it and returning to the couch.

As I sat to wait for Sienna to get done with her shower a woman came onto the screen. She was smiling brightly with almost orange colored skin. She began talking about how it was a beautiful day and how it was good to have Nala back among them. According to the woman it was a beautiful day for the zoo because their lost polar bear was home, safe and happy with the other bear named Shika. As she spoke the screen focused on an enclosure with two polar bears within its confinements.

Found Bepo. I thought. Sienna was going to be thrilled to hear the news. She'd probably freak out.

As I waited for Sienna to get done with her shower I went through the channels to find something to watch. I found it odd that people could sit and call this a form of entertainment. Did they not have a problem with being so idle? The internet of course wasn't much better either however it seemed to provide a wider spectrum of things to entertain oneself with.

Finally the shower turned off and minutes later Sienna emerged from the bathroom. She padded towards her room but before she could reach it I looked at her over my shoulder and said, "Miss Sienna." Freezing her in her tracks.

"Yes?" She looked perplexed, as though she didn't understand why I had stopped her.

"You haven't happened to see Bepo today have you?" Her answer was predictable. After all she had hurried through the living area of her apartment far too fast to have noted if Bepo had been there or not.

"Uh…No Mr. Trafalgar I haven't."

"Did he tell you where he might be?" I asked pressing the button on the remote that silenced the TV. I knew exactly where he was and after alerting Sienna of this minor problem we were going to fix it. It did not matter what she wanted to do about it I was not going to tolerate my first mate, or any member of my crew being captured and put in a zoo.

Usually I'd let them figure out a way to get out themselves because they had been foolish and stupid enough to have gotten caught and captured. However this instance was different, as Sienna's had been. From the looks of the enclosure they had taken measures to make sure that none of the animals could escape. Though how the supposed missing bear had done it remained a mystery, or so the woman on the news channel had claimed. And so that meant that he was going to have to have a little bit of outside help to get out.

She shook her head, droplets of water being shaken loose. "No I haven't. Why do you ask?" She looked a bit concerned but was still oblivious as to what the situation was and how it was going to be handled. I knew for a fact that she was not going to like my methods. However she had two options, stay here or go with me. It was her choice. It didn't matter either way.

"Well it appears that the Zoo has found their missing bear."

As I told her this I watched her and her reaction closely and tried not to smile or show that I found it funny.

"What?!" She exclaimed before looking at the screen as though expecting it to be on the news channel. Since it wasn't I changed it back to show her what I already knew for a fact. To prove to Sienna that I was not lying or making up things to get her worked up.

When the same woman came back onto the screen after a man, a map and the weather forecast, she was smiling brightly and chattering about the return of their Nala. When Sienna saw this however her violet eyes went wide and she began stuttering in disbelief before eventually managing the words, "That's not-"

Knowing what she was going to say next I couldn't help but interrupt her. "I'm afraid it is." Of course there were a few other possibilities and the bear they were claiming was Nala could in fact be the right bear. However, Bepo's disappearance was simply too convenient. Plus it wasn't in Bepo's nature to just leave without an explanation.

Sienna's face said it all. Her expression said something along the lines of, 'Shit! Bepo had been seen and caught!', exactly what she didn't want to have happened. She also groaned and muttered something about was it too much to ask to not get into too much trouble with a polar bear and the Surgeon of Death in the real world.

However after realizing that I was watching her with great amusement she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "So are we going to do?"

I was a tad surprised to find that she did not immediately leap into the things that we weren't going to do to get Bepo back. "Don't you think it's only logical to get him out of there?"

"Well yeah but in broad daylight?" Her frown deepened and she did not look pleased as to where this conversation was going.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked with a knowing smirk. I had known exactly how she'd react to those words and she did not fail to disappoint.

"Is there a problem with that?!" She shouted throwing her arms up into the air. "Of course there is a problem with that! Do you know how many cameras that Zoos have?!"

Ah the camera's, it was always the cameras that Miss Sienna was always so concerned about. But those were easy fixes. "No. Do you Miss Sienna?"

At my question her eyes narrowed. "No. Not an exact number. But I do know there are a lot of them."

"Why are you so concerned about getting caught?" In all honesty she had never cared or was concerned unless there was a Marine base on the island or a ship sailing somewhere near us. Of course her fears probably stemmed from the having grown up in this mundane world where the worst they do to people who commit crimes is toss them in prison or jail for a certain amount of time unless they were terrorists and had somehow done more damage than the average criminal.

"Because Law." Sienna walked around the couch to stand almost directly in front of me with her hands on her hips and that frown still on her face. It seemed as though she were trying to intimidate me while still clothed in nothing but a towel. "In this world I'm not a wanted criminal. And I don't want to become one. I don't want to have to be on the run for the rest of our stay in this world."

"Miss Sienna-"

"What?!" She snapped.

"Wear a hat. Purchase some sunglasses, put the hood of the hoodie over your head and don't look at any cameras. No matter what you say Bepo will be removed from the zoo and back within our custody." I stood, bringing the two of us probably closer than she would have preferred at the moment. We were nose to nose, maybe only a hands width apart and she had to look up at me to keep eye contact while I had to look down. "Now you have two options. Get dressed and accompany me to the zoo, or do not. Which will it be Lady Sienna?"

Instead of answering she spun on her heel, wet hair grazing my chin, before stalking to her room and slamming the door behind her.

I grabbed my nodachi and headed for her door. I stepped out and settled against the outer wall of her apartment. I'd give her five minutes tops. If she wasn't out by then I'd have my answer and would be recusing my first mate on my own.

* * *

**+++++Sienna+++++**

Even though I stomped into my room I wasn't mad. I mean I wasn't happy but what else was to be expected from not only Law but from the captain of a pirate crew? His way or the highway I suppose. Plus he knew best more often than not and I know that he can handle most of the challenges of this world.

After slamming the door to make a point of my displeasure I tore off the towel and began rushing to get dressed. I knew that he wasn't going to wait for me long so I didn't have the luxury of taking my time. Jeans matched everything. As did my boots so I slipped and pulled both of those articles of clothing on. I grabbed the first shirt that passed the sniff test and then ran out of my room, grabbing my purse before flinging open the door and flying out.

"Law!" I shouted skidding around the corner of my door and into the sidewalk that lead to the parking lot in front of the complex. "Dammit!" I looked around and then threw my arms up.

Gah! He had already gone! All that rush for nothing and I hadn't even brushed my hair.

"Looking for me?" A voice asked before I got the chance to turn around and head back into my apartment.

I whorled around to see Law nonchalantly pushing away from the wall he had been resting against. "Yes!" I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. I was so glad he hadn't left me. "You waited." I shouldn't have been so relieves and so happy but the truth was that he would have left me. There was no way I was going to let Captain go alone. God only knew of the damage he'd do if I didn't go with him. I mean yesterday we let lots of psycho people out of the loony bin. Imagine what he'd do to a zoo and its animals. I had to keep my captain in line if only a little bit.

"Yes. Now we need to return to Miss Chris' house because she still has something you need."

"My car?" I asked releasing him. It was a good thing she wasn't too far away from my house. A few miles but it wasn't something that we couldn't handle.

"Precisely."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I grabbed for his hand and began tugging the man along.

"We were waiting for you." He just had to have a smart remark even though my question had been rhetorical. I gave him a glare over my shoulder but didn't stop pulling him along.

As I did so I chatted idly just to fill the silence that would have been there had I not. I'm sure Law would have preferred if I had just shut up but if that's what he wanted he didn't voice his opinion, something he was not afraid of doing. However, when Chris' house and my car came into view I became quiet and was walking slower than before…a lot slower. And the change didn't go unnoticed by him.

He even had to make a comment on the matter, but I didn't reply. I didn't encourage him, simply unlocked my car and got into the driver's side without a word. The air was tense. You could feel it. It wasn't too well hidden of a fact that I didn't want to be here. It was a strange feeling especially after all of the times I had simply walked in, the times that I had come over unannounced or had just dropped by to do nothing but say hi.

It was made even more evident as the tires squealed because I applied the gas too quickly. I cringed and apologized to Law but pulled out, driving quickly away from Chris' house before she could see us and come out. There was no doubt in my mind that she'd be furious, on the edge of going crazy. After all Law had taken her heart and Law was supposedly the guy I had run away with instead of staying with her and the guys.

Law gave me no words of comfort, not that I expected any. But the silence was unbearable so I reached up and exchanged the Black Veil Bride CD for a Simple Plan CD. I hummed to the songs trying to get rid of the awkward and uncomfortable air about us. Even though I seemed to be the only one that cared.

After making a U-turn however Law had to question me. "Do you know where you're going Lady Sienna?"

I frowned at the street signs as we passed them. "Not really. But no you cannot drive." I didn't know if that's what he was going to say next but I was putting the idea out before it could even come across his mind.

"May I give you directions?" He asked.

"No." There was no way he knew the way and I wasn't going to humor him.

"Miss Sienna-" He began but I irately corrected him, telling my captain to call me Sienna, just Sienna. No Lady or Miss needed to be placed in front of it. But at least he didn't call me Miss Reed. "You're passing all of the signs that say that the Zoo is the next exit."

"The next exit?" I asked. We were approaching an exit as of now. I slowed down in case the answer to my next question was yes. "This one? Or the next one?" We were sailing past the solid white line as of now, but if he said that it was in fact exit whatever then I was about to do something illegal.

"The one you more or less just passed." He answered as I knew he would. It was just my luck that he would have alerted me of those damn signs almost too late.

"Then hold on Mr. Captain." I grumbled turning the wheel sharply and turning around. As we began forwards, towards the cars on the highway racing towards me at speeds of sixty to seventy miles an hour, I took a deep breath unable to believe that we were doing this.

"Are you supposed to be doing this Sienna?" Law asked as calm as could be despite the cars that were swerving to get around us. It was unnerving that he could be so incredibly calm when any of those vehicles could slam into us and kill us. I just couldn't wrap my mind around it but I had other things to worry about as of now. Hell I'm sure he was enjoying the ride.

We could die! This could be out grave, not the ocean. Law could die in the wrong world and Bepo could be in a zoo waiting for us to come and get him until the end of his days. I couldn't let that happen! "NO! No I'm not!"

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked.

"NO!" I screamed. I most certainly did not want Law's 'help'. "I've got it." Again I sharply turned the wheel so that the back of the car skidded around so that we were going the right way, conveniently in the exit that I had been unable to pull into. "See?" I breathlessly asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Whew.

Well we hadn't died. And we were now on our way to save Bepo.

"That was fun." Law said.

"Maybe for you." I grumbled. "Next time warn me about signs."

"You told me you didn't want your help."

I opened my mouth to snap some kind of remark but he was right. I had told him not to help me.

"When has that ever stopped you?"

"Never." We said in unison and I couldn't help but smile.

The rest of the drive to the Zoo was much better than it had started.

"How could you be so calm?" I knew that Law knew the possibilities, the outcomes of the other cars hitting us. So why he wasn't concerned was baffling. Even if worry wasn't an emotion that was often seen on Law's face or even in his eyes normal people would have been scared shitless. But I suppose that was the problem. Law wasn't normal, he wasn't people either.

His answer was blunt and there were no long words with meanings I didn't know. But despite that I was surprised to hear Law say, "I trust you to not kill us."

It may not have sounded like much but that was a lot coming from him. "So are you saying you trust me with your life in my hands?"

I wanted him to say yes, that he trusted me that much. But at the same time I wanted him to hold me so high. I knew that he trusted Bepo with the position however I was not Bepo. I was not his first mate. I was nothing more than a lowly member on his crew. I did the chores that the rest of the crew was too lazy to do themselves like laundry, dishes and things of that sort.

"Maybe." Was his answer. And I just looked over at him and smiled. Relieved that he hadn't confirmed nor denied if he did or didn't.

Law gave me the help I needed when it was the appropriate for the instructions he got from signs on the side of the road. The music now was just background noise until we pulled into the far away but free parking lot and after a few times circling it like an awaiting shark we found a spot and then walked into the Zoo that had captured Bepo.

As we headed towards the entry building I pulled the hood over my head, put on the shades and didn't bother telling Law to leave his nodachi in the car because he had already made it clear that he wasn't going to listen to me. That he was going to take it no matter what I said. Plus he had argued that it could destroy cameras if necessary and that was the other reason I had agreed.

We walked shoulder to shoulder as I explained that I was going to pay for the two of us to get in and that force was not going to be a necessary course of action when we got to the building. Surprisingly he just agreed.

Unfortunately we didn't make it in without incident. Someone noticed Law's nodachi and just had to point it out to a security guard who chased us around the inside of the entry building that had a few gift ships and rooms for kids to play in and discover things about some of the things at the Zoo they were about to enter.

"Ro-"

He began only for me to clap my hand over his mouth and growl, "Don't you dare. Not here with so many witnesses."

The more we ran the more security guards that got involved in the chase around the building. There were only so many rooms to hide in, to run into and then through. But we finally ran into a very dark and abandon theater.

"May I?" Law asked unsheathing his nodachi as if he wouldn't take no as an answer before they rushed into the room. For guards they were quite slow.

I sighed and took a seat. "Yeah just make it quick and keep them quiet as not to raise suspicion." Watching Law it made me wonder how the hell he had broken into the hospital, even if he had a lab coat to look like a doctor.

Fortunately Law listened to me and shut them up quickly. When he was done he handed his nodachi to me and pulled my hood back over my head and walked out ahead of me. His nodachi was a lot taller than me so it was awkward to carry but I did so because Bepo wasn't here to take it for him. Plus it was probably better if he didn't have it in hand.

We walked out of the entry and exit building and came face to face with crossroads and a directory pole with hands that pointed in every which direction. On each one of them were silhouettes of animals with a circle around them. We stood there examining it trying to figure out the place to go because neither of us wanted to be here longer than we had to. There was a small silhouette of a bear next to a penguin and a seal. But then there were other silhouettes of bears on the pointers, so I didn't know which way we were supposed to go.

So I made a split decision. After all I could only be wrong and that wasn't going to kill us, at least not today it wasn't.

"This way." I determined beginning to head left expecting him to follow. I mean how many zoos had Law been to? I had been to this place a million of times, even if I had forgotten the exact lay out.

"No Sienna. The artic animals are this way." Law said as my shirt was grabbed and I was pulled off in a different direction.

"How do you know?" I challenged turning to walk beside him like a normal person. I didn't like being dragged around plus that would make people stare and I didn't want that.

"I simply read the sign. I didn't realize you were so terrible at reading them." Of course he just had to add that last bit. That little jeer at the end, of course he hadn't chosen to omit it from his response.

"It's been awhile. I'm a bit rusty." It wasn't my fault that I followed Law without question...most of the time.

He made a noise that told me that he didn't believe me.

So in response I stole his hat and put it on my head because he had tugged off the hood while catching me and dragging me after him because I had been going the wrong way, according to him. But we'd see soon enough.

Well it turns out that Captain was correct. That the polar bears were his way, not the way I had chosen. We stood there, watching the two bears interact.

"So which one is Bepo?" I asked testing Law because I honestly hadn't a clue. They looked exactly the same. Of course one was a bit larger than the other but I didn't know how Bepo's size measured up to other polar bears. After all most polar bears didn't stand on two legs and talk.

"The one on the right." He answered without a moment's hesitation.

I just waved wildly at the two bears. Whichever one responded with a wave or something was indeed Bepo.

As Law had predicted the bear on the right was the one to respond with a return wave.

"Did you not believe me Miss Sienna?" He asked sounding as though he might be offended by my lack of faith in his ability to distinguish Bepo from other polar bears.

Dismissively I waved his words away refusing to acknowledge that I had in fact not believed him. "Just do your thing and let's get out of here."

He murmured the telltale word that activated the glowing blue dome that became his domain, the space that he had almost full control of. Instead of doing anything elaborate he simply made a child and Bepo swap places before the dome disappeared. When Bepo disappeared from the bear's side and was replaced by a child it let out a sound that didn't sound too happy. Instead of Bepo a child now stood next to the other polar bear, inside the enclosure. It was amusing actually. Instead of showing fear the child ran up to the other bear despite a woman's desperate and panicking demands and shouts.

"Captain?" Bepo managed not moving as we started the way we had come.

"Yes Bepo?" He asked catching my arm and turning around.

"I…can we…you…get…bring…Shika with us?" When Law gave the bashful bear no response he continued looking down at the ground. "She doesn't like it here…and…please?"

Before Law could answer Bepo's request I realized what might be going on and flung myself at Bepo. I tackled him, throwing my arms around his upright and furry form, burying my face into his neck. Pulling away I looked up at him to see that he looked surprised but he hugged me back.

"Ohmygod are you-do you like the other bear?" I hissed wide eyed. He just nodded ever so slightly.

Wasn't that just precious!

With Bepo's answer I turned on our captain and clasped my hands together and gave Law the puppy dog look as Bepo rambled behind me about how he would take care of her and how he'd teach her everything and how she wouldn't be a hindrance. "Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase." I begged our captain. God forbid that Bepo had found a lady bear only after he had traveled worlds. Well at least when we got back home the guys weren't going to be able to tease him about looking for a female bear all the time.

How could Law refuse the power of our puppy dog looks?

He just shook his head as if he couldn't believe the two of us, mostly me I think, and sternly said, "Cut that out Sienna."

"But Captain it'll make Bepo happy and he said he'd-"

"I am not deaf." Law reminded me as if I had forgotten. I would not be trying to convince a deaf man with verbal words.

"Sorry." I looked down and toed the ground. "But please?"

"Are you saying that you'd be ok with stealing another polar bear and housing it until we get the opportunity to return home?" His tone was near emotionless, as if he really couldn't care either way. But there was also a slight undertone of feigned surprise in his voice.

I swallowed and chewed on the inside of my cheek. Another polar bear in my apartment, one that belonged to the Zoo, the one that Bepo was attracted to, was I going to be able to handle that. I didn't know how animal love works. But it wasn't for me. I wasn't going to steal a polar bear just because. I nodded and not looking up from the ground. "Yeah."

"You don't sound too sure Milady." Captain just had to go and point out.

So I looked up and said, "It's for Bepo alright? So do we have your consent or not?"

Bepo repeated all the things he had said earlier about how he'd teach her the things she needed to learn and how he'd be in charge of her.

Instead of saying yes or no, instead of nodding his head Law sighed as if he didn't really want to do what he was about to do. He did the same thing he had for Bepo, swapping the frantic mother for the confused polar bear.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked taking his nodachi from my hands and carrying it. All around us people screamed and pointed. The children weren't afraid but instead a tad too fearless but the mothers and the fathers, the brothers and the security guards were all in an uproar. Behind us Bepo walked with the lady bear we had just stolen. "Now how is it that you're worried about cameras catching you on video but you don't seem too concerned about the fact that we're stealing a bear?"

I shrugged my shoulders at Law's question. I didn't really have an answer to offer him, not a logical one at least. Really it was a good question. But I guess I was fine with it because my face was hidden and I had my shades on. "It'll make Bepo happy. That's why you caved isn't it?"

He refused to give me an answer, to tell me that he could on occasion be a good hearted man with just a small touch of compassion. Law just looked forwards and continued walking towards the exit, nodachi in hand and ready for use if need be. But I knew better, there was a small sliver of something nice and good somewhere very deep down inside of him no matter how slight it was. I knew that the little bit of niceness in Captain was small but it was still there no matter what he said. I slipped my arm around his as though he had offered it to me and let out a laugh.

It was kind of funny how we were just strolling out of here as if nothing was amiss. Though to be honest even if we had been running I'd be smiling. This was definitely one of the craziest things I had ever done with the Heart Pirates. Well with Captain at least.

The crew and I had done a lot of odd, weird and crazy things. Things that I'd like to think that Law did not know about.

"Oh hey lets grab those things!" I pulled Law towards one of the golf cart like things that I had never been allowed to ride as a child at the Zoo. Now was my chance to have a bit of fun. Plus it was going to be faster than running and people wouldn't try to stop us because we weren't going to stop unless our tires got popped. Oh I hope that didn't happen.

"Come on you can even drive one of them too." Thank god there were two of them because I don't know how much weight that they could carry and I know that bears weight a lot. Actually there was a little lot of them right through the chain-link fence that served as the only barrier between those carts and us.

"You want me to drive? I thought you had made yourself clear that I was not to even sit in the driver's seat." Clearly Law hadn't listened to me and had sat in the front seat, seeing how he doesn't take orders. However this was as close to driving as the man was going to get.

"Then enjoy it while you can." I said as Bepo busted down the fence, much to the dismay of the security guards who were trying to figure out a way around a snarling and swiping white bear who was not Bepo.

Once the gate was down I raced ahead of them and found that the keys were nowhere to be seen. However there was a shed and that's where they had to be, probably on hooks just inside the door. Which just had to be locked.

I didn't waste time waiting for Law or Bepo to help my weak sorry ass but instead tried kicking it down myself. When that didn't work I began throwing my body weight against it hoping that it would just cave. When we got back to the world of pirates and Marines, I was definitely going to train to become a lot stronger. And here I thought I had improved, that I could actually be of some help during a fight. But here I can't even kick down a door, granted it was metal but who cared? Bepo could do it with ease and I'm sure Penguin and Shachi could eventually get the deed done.

"Need help?" The voice belonging to someone named Trafalgar Law questioned me not bothering to stop me.

"No."

"As much as I'd like to stand here and watch you struggle with such a simple task it seems that we're a bit pressed on time." And with that I was pushed roughly aside and the door was done away with, as simple as that. Once it was no longer a problem he gestured for me to go in, the classic ladies first gesture. I rolled my eyes at him but entered the dark shed that was lit only by the daylight flooding in from the doorway.

I grabbed three keys just in case. On the tags of the key rings there were numbers that corresponded with the ones slapped onto the back of the carts that I was finally going to get to drive. "Alright Captain I'm going to back 'em out and then you can get to driving." I said racing past Law and hopping into the one marked six. I turned it on, shifted gears and backed it out so that it was facing the men in uniform who didn't dare get too close to the ferocious lady bear. I briefed Law on how to drive it, the gas pedal, the break and the wheel, that's all he needed to know about. It was a crash course in driving a cart thingy but at no other time was Law going to be driving.

"Hey, Bepo, slash their tires!" I called as I repeated the process of backing the car out and facing it towards the exit.

Once he was done I told him to hop in. He obeyed and hopped onto the back bench of the cart that our captain was driving. I think he told the other bear to do that same because she mimicked his movements and did exactly the same thing as him.

With that we were on our way, moving faster than not only our feet but also faster than the guards who were huffing and puffing after us. I snickered at the fact that every single one of them had rushed into the shed, grabbed the keys and had attempted to use the carts. Well turns out we didn't need the third one after all. Granted the things weren't going at full speed but we were still faster than the guys we were running from.

"Having fun Captain?" I shouted over my shoulder to the man who looked like he was having far too much fun with driving this thing. As I drove like a maniac I had one hand holding down Law's hat, which was on my head and the other tightly gripping the steering wheel. Unlike me Captain was swerving all over the place, making people dive out of his way left and right and he looked like he really enjoyed that.

That was the very reason I was NEVER going to let him handle my car.

"What makes you ask?" He asked coming up beside me.

"Oh nothing." I smiled and pressed the gas even more. I looked out of the corner of my eye to see that he was still right next to me; he had sped up as well. Grinning I turned towards him and asked, "Wanna race to the parking lot?"

"Is that a challenge Miss Sienna?"

"Sure is. You haven't had a single challenge in this world as of yet." I really don't think that destroying the hospital or busting me out had been a challenge. And I know for sure that this right here, today, taking back what was ours and stealing something that was about to become ours wasn't a challenge for him at all. I'm sure that everything had been a field day for Law.

"What do I get when I win?" He asked.

"Worry about that when you win." I smiled and floored the gas pedal. I really couldn't believe that we were doing this. A peel of laughter slipped from my throat as we raced towards the doors of the building.

Closer and closer they approached. Nose to nose we were, racing to be the winner and nothing was going to get in our way. Not even the suckers stupid enough to ban together and get in our ways only to dive out at the very last second imaginable. And those stupid or unfortunate enough to not move were ran over like mere speed bumps.

Oops.

It was a damn good thing my face was not visible because I'd be in oh so much trouble for this stunt.

We crashed into the doors, glass raining down on us in what felt like slow motion, the shards clinking together as they fell, as they hit both the concrete outside and the tiles inside. We were forced to veer to either side seeing that there was a staircase right in front of us that we did not want to go down. And then came the other side of the building. We crashed through those doors like they weren't there. Oh it was wonderful, so much better than just driving these stupid things around the Zoo as I had always wanted to do as a child.

"Don't block my car in!" I yelled at Law as we drove onto the road that we had taken to get there. The walk had been rather long because free parking wasn't very close to the entrance. I should have just paid and put us in a better position for a quicker get away but it was too late to change anything.

I looked over at him and saw him nod before looking at me and giving me a smile, "I'd speed up if I were you Miss Sienna. It looks as if I'm going to win."

"Getting bit competitive aren't you?" I asked as I skidded into the lot we were parked in. I soared down the aisles, hoping to catch a glimpse of my little white car that was about to transport two white bears and two criminals.

"Do you even know where you parked?" He asked. We were still neck to neck and I was almost worried that there wasn't going to be a winner.

"Nope." I popped the p. I was really bad when it came to remembering exactly where it was I had parked. "But I have this." I dug out my keys and pressed the lock button until it beeped. The panic button would be too loud and give us away so I wasn't going to use it even though it was the best button to ever be invented.

When we got close enough to my car I stopped the cart and told the bear I had towed along to some with me. Either it understood me or the situation or Bepo had told it what to do. I opened the back door and then slid into the driver's seat just seconds after Law had.

As all of the doors closed within seconds of each other's a certain hoodie wearing man said, "I win."

"Darn." I teased before grabbing his chin and slamming our mouths together in a sloppy kiss. Pulling away and then out of the parking lot I smiled and said, "I never said your prize was going to be good."

"We'll have to fix that."

"We drove Bepo from the house. I don't think so."

There were no high speed chases, no sirens following behind us. There were no flashing lights, just a loud helicopter above us with a spotlight that was not about to lose us any time soon.

"Captain." I nodded at him, signifying that at this point I didn't really care what he did as long as he got rid of it.

"Do you have any methods that you prefer me to use?" He asked in a mocking tone that made me roll my eyes at him.

"Not at the moment. Just get rid of it if you would."

"My pleasure." I heard him say as a window was rolled down and he lifted his upper body out of the window so that he was sitting on the ledge of the car window.

"Oh I'm sure." I muttered, the wind carrying my response away so that he didn't get the privilege of hearing it.

As Law slid back into the car and slid his sheathed nodachi so that it rested on the middle console and back on the bench that Bepo and the girl bear were sharing the rearview lit up with a movie worthy explosion.

That was the end of that and after we got off the highway the cameras weren't going to be present so hopefully they weren't going to get me, unless of course they put a search out for me and my car. It would be amusing if they put up a picture of Law.

"That was fun." I whispered, my heart was still pounding but the adrenaline was gone, it was no longer spurring me on.

"Indeed it was." Law agreed, as did Bepo, only his agreement was much quieter.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup another prison break but it'll be the last. God forbid anything in this world would be able to hold Law and keep him for an extended amount of time. But after this it'll be on to other things, like her parents.

**A reply to**: **katjakunne:** Yup a lady bear! :D I look forwards to writing how things turn out. Thanks. I was really worried about it because I just don't do those kinds of scenes. Yeah one more prison break and we're done with those.

**10thSquad3rdSeat:** I'm glad you liked it. But you've gotta love him.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to.


	12. After Busting Out and Getting Away

"Is that all the chase they're going to give?" Law asked as though he had expected more. I know I had expected far more than that.

I shrugged, kind of surprised myself.

Where were the flashing lights, the sirens? The bobbing and weaving between cars while speeding? How come there was one puny helicopter?

"I guess so."

Even though I was glad that there were no cops nipping at our heels, no megaphones demanding that we pull over not and surrender ourselves, I was kind of disappointed. It didn't do any justice of my fear of getting caught in this world and then locked up.

"Maybe they'll try to nab us in town or put wanted pictures of us on the news or something of that sort."

"Is that all?"

"It may not be much in your eyes but they can broadcast it to the entire country, maybe even outside to other countries. And then all of the cops all around this place will know to look for my car and your face and then we'll be reported if sighted." And if we were reported we would be found and if we were found we were either A) going to have to have another prison break or B) heads would be rolling. Either way I suppose it wouldn't be too bad considering the last two had been quite successful.

"I still don't see why you're so worried."

"Because I grew up here in this world. And if you haven't noticed this world is a walk in the park compared to the one you call home."

"Ah yes I've noticed this world is quite mundane, quite boring in fact." Law agreed with a slight nod of his head before saying, "Miss Sienna, I do believe that we're being followed." Again he spoke as though there was nothing to worry about, as if being followed wasn't worth his concern.

Sharply I glanced up to see a white and black car behind me indeed, tailgating me to make a point. As my eyes locked with the officers the sound of the siren turned on and the lights flashed though they weren't bright.

"How long has she been doing that?" I grumbled at Law.

"Since you sped past her a few seconds ago." He replied.

I pressed down on the pedal more, speeding up. The landscape and the cars around me were already a blur as I weaved between cars and trucks. "Why didn't you warn me?" Unfortunately the police woman wasn't deterred and stayed hot on my tail.

"Didn't think I needed to."

"I could take care of her if you wish." He suggested, a small smile on his face showing that yes, he did indeed enjoy this.

I couldn't help but laugh. She wasn't chasing me because I had stolen two polar bears, or because of destruction of property or whatever charges they could have put against the two of us from our activities at the Zoo but instead because I was speeding. That was ridiculous.

"When did you ever need my permission to do something?" He was the captain and I was the subordinate.

Granted I had my fair share of trying to get Law to do things, trying to convince him not to do things and things of that nature but he had never needed my permission to follow through with whatever was going through his head, whatever plan he was formulating, whatever it was he was calculating. He might ask my opining, though it never really mattered, but in the end he was the captain and he did what he wanted. In the end I was the subordinate, quite low on the scale to be honest, and was in no position to order him around no matter how many times I forgot my place and tried to anyway.

"As of late, quite often." But that was for good reason. Really good reason. Law like adventure, trouble and didn't like being bored. His world however didn't have much adventure to offer, that I could afford at least. And so far we were doing great on the getting in trouble part, though not getting caught as of yet. And well he had called this world mundane on several accounts meaning that he was bored with it. "Now listen to the nice woman and pull over."

"WHAT?!" I couldn't help but screech. He wanted me to pull over?! We were so screwed if I did that. She'd see the two bears if she hadn't already. And then she'd get a look at my face and probably tell me to take off his hat and the shades and she might ask for my license and then she'd do whatever they do in their car. So that just wasn't a good idea.

At least it wasn't until Law said, "Miss Sienna I suggest you listen to me or I will pull this vessel over myself." Judging by the tone in his voice disobeying him would have worse results than pulling over.

What was he thinking?! I really wanted to know. It would make obeying him without question a hell of a lot easier in this instance. "But-"

"Sienna." He warned.

"Fine fine. I'm going." I slowed down so that I was actually going the speed limit or something close to it at least. And then I put on my blinker and move over two lanes of traffic and then ran over the bumps at the side of the road that always made me cringe. After getting on the other side of those I slowed to a stop, the woman cop not too far behind me. In the mirrors I watched her open her door and climb out.

I watched her approach and I looked at Law and was about to give him a brief piece of my mind when he simply put a hand on my thigh and said, "Do you have so little faith in me?"

I scowled at him. "I believe you know my answer." It might not be as blind as Shachi's and Penguins and Bepo's but how do you belong to a group of people, any kind of group, and not have faith in the leader? I had faith in Law and I knew better than to question him most of the time.

He smirked and said, "Then please sit back and enjoy the show." With that the blue dome that was his space to do whatever it was he pleased with the people and things within it appeared, covering almost the entire highway, the woman's car and a sign up ahead that reminded people of the places you could go at the next exit.

As he said that there was a tap on my window that startled me. But before I could reach for the button that put down the window the woman was gone and a plastic bag had replaced her. What followed was not a pretty sight; it was probably something I would never forget. But with Law there were tons of those kinds of moments.

Law had used a move I believe was called scan for the third time today. The bag had been in the middle of the four lanes of traffic, getting blown around like an air born tumbleweed. Unlike the plastic grocery bag the woman didn't breeze past the speeding cars. She didn't get lifted back into the air after she hit the ground. The air of the cars around her didn't prevent their tires from rolling over her because they were given no warning that a woman was about to land in front of them. There were a few screams and screeches from her as cars and trucks alike tried to slam on their breaks in time. However going fifty miles an hour and over it took time to stop. The sudden appliance of the breaks sent several people spiraling out of control into other unsuspecting cars and even over the highway divider that separated the two sides.

The squeal of tires was horrible as was the grinding of metal, the shattering of glass and the collective screams of people. Even from the safety of my car within Law's operating room I could feel their panic, their fear and their helplessness. But from my other side I could feel something that felt like satisfaction, amusement, maybe even joy. This was something that would increase our bounties big time had we been in the One Piece world.

I was so busy watching the mayhem that had unfold because of the simple placement of a woman in the middle of the road that my mind failed to register the sound of the car door slamming shut and the car behind us being totaled, even though I know that I heard both of those sounds.

However I did not fail to notice the black and white car getting thrown into the fray. There wasn't much of a difference in the chaos that was taking place around us. Horns blared, cars flipped, rolled and collided with each other, signs, light poles, everything and anything that they could possibly collide with. Vehicles were getting totaled, people expelled from their cars, blood was building up on the cars and on the road as well. The body count was going to increase until something stopped it, whatever it was that could stop something like this.

The unfolding scene was terrible, horrific and yet I could not tear my gaze away from it. It was fascinating, enthralling, so mesmerizing that until it was over I could not look away no matter how much I wanted to. Somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice was telling me how wrong, how sick I was to be sitting here from my very safe position and to watch with fascination, with amazement, not doing a damn thing. I knew that I should have been appalled by the sight; I should have been sickened, horror-stuck. I should have told Law to stop it, to do something to make it quit. For all I knew I was killing children and mothers and the elderly.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I was disgusted with myself but that was in the darkest recesses of my mind. At the forefront I was shaken sure but that was the extent of the feeling. I was happy that I didn't have to worry about getting arrested, or my license plate getting written down and then traced to me. As of now I think we were in the clear. Of course that was why I was standing for such bloodshed. For a brief moment I wondered what they would call this accident. I knew that they were going to call it a tragedy of sorts but what were they going to name it? I couldn't help but wonder if it would turn into a day of mourning, a national holiday. Wouldn't that be something?

However I was brought out of my thoughts by the sight of a red truck hurdling through mid-air towards us. It was going to collide with my little white car, and take us off the road with it.

"LAW!" I screeched blindly reach to grab some part of him, still unable to look away. Fear welled up inside of me as well as panic.

I didn't know what to do, even as my hand grabbed a fist full of fabric and a laugh could be heard over the sounds of the crashes outside. My heart was thundering in my ears, by blood hammering in my veins. My eyes went wide as it continued its course through the air and towards us. I was scared- no I was terrified- more so than I had ever been before. But I couldn't just squeeze my eyes shut, no I was going to watch it ram into us because I was frozen, helpless and about to die.

"LAW!" I repeated with more force, the fear evident in my voice, the panic making my voice raise a few octaves, my fingers fisting in the fabric even tighter. It was about to hit us, full force. We were about to die, which was a completely irrational thought but fear doesn't care about rational.

Just as it was mere seconds from taking us with it on its journey off the road it was gone. Snap, Poof, Blink, just like that it was no longer there. The only sign that it was ever there was the fact that there was the tiniest of niches in my window.

"Were you scared?" A voice taunted. I didn't have to turn around to see that amused smirk on his face. I didn't have to look to realize that he had done that on purpose, or had at the very least allowed it to get so close before dealing with it.

"Shitless." I replied breathlessly as I lifted my hand and placed it over my frantic heart and could feel it trying to jump out. "Please never do that again."

"I won't promise a thing. But are you capable of driving now?" He asked. If I didn't know better I would have thought that he had done that so that I'd be so shaken up that I'd relinquish my driver's seat and allow him to drive us the rest of the way home. But then again that sounded like something he'd do to get his way. Of course if he wanted to that badly he could just make us swap places, though I was glad that he had yet to do such thing. There was no doubt in my mind that the thought had already crossed his mind. I just mutely nodded to show that yes, I could still drive even though I was currently unable to come up with a smart retort to fire back at him. With the word tact the crash, the bodies, the glass and random car parts began levitating just enough so that my car could pass under all of it with a little extra room to spare.

We drove in tense silence, my mind replaying how close that really was. It was kind of funny that the car crash pile up had seemed surreal until we came within inches of our own lives.

A hand grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it a few times. The action was accompanied by the words, "Loosen up."

"Law." I managed. Instead of answering me he hummed at me. "That was not funny."

"I'm sorry it wasn't as entertaining for me as it was for you."

"Are you?" I snapped at him before I could think about my response. I didn't think he was but what did it matter as long as we were all safe? The truth was that in the end it didn't, not really.

"There was no need for concern." He said as though he had everything pertaining to that mess under control. In truth he probably had. "Are you mad?" He asked as if he wasn't adept at sensing moods, reading body language and most importantly reading me. Like most people I was an open book to Law, oh so easy to read no matter how closed I tried to be.

"Does it matter?" I grumbled at him doubting that it did. He had people that hated his very guts, the fact that he walked the One Piece earth. He had people that cursed his very existence, people that hunted him in hopes of ridding the world of one more villain, one more criminal like him. My anger at him for pulling hat stunt was nothing in comparison to that, to those people. He didn't care about those people or what they thought of him and he was never worried about it so I doubted it mattered to him.

"Not particularly. I was just curious."

I sighed heavily and looked ahead at the town that we were about to enter, my town, the one that was unaware of everything I had done as of the last week. As I drove, Bepo the only one talking, my thoughts began to wonder and as they did the subject of my dad came up.

"Law." I said his name, a small smile ghosting my lips.

"Yes."

"Did you ever decide if you were going to go with me to my dad's art thing?" I had never gotten an answer out of him. We hadn't had the chance to discuss it this morning, or last night.

"I was wondering when you'd bring that up again. It's tomorrow is it not?"

I nodded. "So are you going?"

"I suppose I'll go."

"Good." I gave him a smile. I was glad that I didn't have to figure out a way to force him to come with me.

"God forbid if I didn't go you'd get yourself into some kind of trouble that you couldn't handle yourself."

"You're so kind." I grumbled at him. I don't care if it was more than likely the truth, he didn't have to say it. And then I looked at Bepo in the rearview mirror and said, "Alright Bepo, we've got some errands to do so I'm going to drop you and…" I trailed off. I didn't know the lady bears name. "Uh what's her name?"

"Shika." He answered.

"Well I'm going to drop you and Shika off at the house and then we're going to run those errands. Keep the blinds drawn, and don't answer the door or the phone."

"Is that all?"

"For now. Just make sure you stay out of sight alright? But if anyone breaks down the door feel free to kill them, just don't get blood on my carpets alright?" If we were being followed then Law would have said something, I would have noticed someone still following us. We had already gotten rid of a cop and a helicopter after all. Anything else would be a field day.

I pulled into the complex's parking lot, parked the car and ran up to the front door, unlocking it for the two bears. I motioned them to hurry up and get in once they were there I said good bye to Bepo, locked the door behind him and then ran back to the car.

Once in and backing out Law asked, "Errands huh? What's so important that you couldn't do it yourself?"

"I don't think hoodies, t-shirts and jeans are very nice." I began explaining.

But he just had to put his input out there and confirm what I was saying to be true, even though I already knew that. "You would be correct."

"Yes and now that I know that you're going we're going to get nice clothes because that's what my dad wants and this is his thing."

"Are dress clothes not expensive Lady Sienna? How are you going to pay for two nice outfits?"

I looked over at Law and smiled at him. "You'll see."

"You're becoming quite bold. First stealing a polar bear and now some dress clothes."

My laughter filled the car. "You must be influencing me more than anyone initially thought."

I couldn't help but recall the first time Law had taken me 'shopping'. It had been quite the experience to be honest.

* * *

"I need more clothes Captain." I grumbled still reluctant to call the evil doctor such a thing. Unfortunately that was his status on the crew that I was now reluctantly a part of. We had been docked for a few days, and I had been complaining that I couldn't just wear the white boiler suit and my undergarments. Turns out I hadn't packed enough clothes in the single bag I had been allowed to bring.

But that wasn't his concern. At least it hadn't until I bothered him enough about it.

"Alright Miss Sienna. Right this way." With that he put an arm around my shoulders as though he just wanted to have the joy of seeing and feeling me react under his arm. Instantly I tensed and began trying to figure out what he was trying to do. His hand was dangling close to my heart, and it was close to my neck. I didn't trust the tattooed man as far as I could throw him and to be honest I couldn't even pick him up.

I was walked into a store. Inside the entrance he let go of me and leaned against the wall not too far from it. I began walking away from him only for his calloused hand to grab my wrist and pull me back towards him. "What is it now?" I growled at him. He had better not tell me that I had a limited budget or that I could only get yellow and black.

"Well I was going to say pick out whatever you want but I think I might be retracting my offer now." He thoughtfully tapped his bottom lip as if thinking it over.

I rolled my eyes. This man, how long was I going to have to work for him and his damn crew to pay off my debt? I bet that stupid debt was going to keep growing if I kept asking for favors like getting more clothes. "Oh no what will I do if you take back your offer." I sarcastically muttered under my breath. "So are you taking it back or not?"

"Nah. Pick whatever. When you're done come back here."

I wasn't going to question him, or give him time to take it back to I twisted my wrist out of his grasp and quickly walked away. As I looked through the racks of clothing I found myself constantly looking up at the Surgeon of death. I wondered if he saw the looks the women of the store were giving him, I wondered if he noticed them. However I know that he noticed my stares and my quick glances because he'd make eye contact and hold it. Then before I got the chance to break it and look away the corners of his mouth would curl up.

I grabbed some shorts, some jeans and a variety of shirts before heading towards the dressing rooms just to get out of his sight. After tossing some things out and then keeping some other things I decided that what I had was good and decided to obey the man and return to his side as he had requested.

"Is that all?" He asked as though he were surprised that I didn't have more.

"Yes. I'm not much of a shopper." I grumbled. Shouldn't he be happy that I didn't have the entire store in my arms?

"Is that so?" he inquired as though he didn't believe me. I nodded but said nothing. "Well then let's go." Once again he put his arm around me and instead of walking me in he was guiding me out.

"Are we not-"

"No."

Now his words made sense, the reason that he had told me to pick out anything, the reason he had been expecting me to get more. And I might have had I realized this sooner. "That's why you said-" I began to confirm my theory.

"Precisely." He interrupted looking down at me with the slightest smile.

My ignorance must have amused him. I thought darkly as we headed back to the blasted tin can that him and the crew had the nerve to call their ship. It was stuffy, claustrophobic almost and there was no fresh air unless we were docked but usually when we were docked he was there basking in the sun against the talking bear who doubled as a couch.

Few people attempted to stop us but those who did, their efforts were laughable, wasted, in vain and simply not even the slightest of problems, they hardly even concerned or boterhed Law, who looked like he was having just the slightest bit of fun.

* * *

"You know I learned from the best." Unlike the best I had learned from I wasn't just going to waltz in there without something covering my face.

"Oh and who would that be?"

Smiling I shrugged, playing alone. "I can't say that I remember exactly who it is."

I was glad that I had stopped hating Law's guts somewhere along the line, somewhere between the second year and the third year. Because if I hadn't I don't know what would have come of him in this world because I knew for sure that there would have been no way in hell that I would have extended and hand and allowed them to stay in my house with me…at least not willingly. If I had hated him I wouldn't want to return 'home', I would still be friends with the guys and Chris and Bepo wouldn't have found himself Shika.

I thought that what I was thinking was something that Law should know, rather that he'd like to know so as he opened his mouth, most likely to ask me why I was still smiling I voiced my thoughts, saying, "You know I'm glad I stopped hating you"

"And why is that?" I could tell that he was slightly curious as to what had made me say that seemingly out of the blue, out of nowhere. My statement had probably piqued his interest.

I shrugged not knowing how to explain everything, all of my reasons in a short explanation that might have sort of made sense to him in some way. "I don't know I just am."

"It's because the sex is good." Law said even after I gave him an answer. It wasn't even a guess but instead a statement that he said as though it were a fact.

"Law!" I gasped, reaching over to smack him on the shoulder, surprised that he had said that. I mean I can understand him thinking that, I wouldn't have been surprised to know that's what he was thinking but I was shocked that he had actually said that aloud.

"Is it not true?"

I gaped at him, opening and closing my mouth, trying to form a sentence. He had me cornered and he knew it, at least the smirk on his face said so.

He reached his hand up and cupped his hand around his ear and asked, "Why is it I'm hearing no denial?"

Thankfully I pulled into the parking lot of the strip mall that had a formal wear store with tons of dresses and even some tuxes from what I could see from my place in my car. "We're here." I said climbing out.

"Is that the end of this conversation?" He oh so innocently asked, getting out as well.

" 'fraid it is." And with that I walked up to the door and opened it, holding it open for Law to walk in. "Now pick whatever." I told him mocking what he had told me on that first shopping trip we had gone on together. "Now if you would please just stick close to me."

That required no response, just him obeying my 'request' but he spoke anyways. "Since you said please."

I rolled my eyes and began thumbing through the dresses.

"Hello can I help you?" A too nice voice asked as a pretty bleach blonde walked up to me from the back of the store.

"I'm good." I turned back to the dresses. Pink was out of the question, as was white. I hated white even though I wore it every day since having joined Law's crew. I used to hate that boiler suit, still do really, but I didn't mind wearing it anymore. Plus my custom made t-shirts showed my Heart Pirate pride. I should find it, it had gotten lost in my dirty clothes pile or somewhere in my room. But that was because unlike in anime's or manga people change their clothes every day, not just when there was a time skip or some kind of significant change in them or some huge big and important event had taken place.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" She pursed on even though I had just told her that I didn't need help.

"Yes." I lied just so she'd go away already. I knew that it was not going to be a floor length gown of any sorts, it wasn't going to have sequins on it and it wasn't going to glitter, shimmer or shine in any way shape or form. It was going to be simple, bordering causal if it wasn't actually casual and so that narrowed my search down quite a bit. "I have a rough idea." I added even though it was unnecessary.

"And what about you sir? Are you here to get anything?" She asked. And when I cast a quick look at her and away from the dresses before me I saw that she had her hands on Law, something that she didn't need to be doing.

However before I could do or say anything to her Law said, "No." Blowing her off with a tone that suggested that she should take her hands off of him if she knew what was best for her.

"Oh." She pouted slowly removing her hands as though she had gotten the hint. "Well call me if you do need anything."

With that I turned my attention away from her and Law figuring that she would be leaving us to shop in peace now. I pulled out a green dress that reached my knees when I held it up to my body. It was a simple dress with straps and no back. It didn't look too bad from my vantage point but hand tipped with pink talons took the hanger out of my hand and put the dress back while a voice not belonging to my captain tsked at me and said, "So not your color."

"Then what do you suggest?" I growled at her. But she seemed oblivious to my dislike of her. She was probably used to it. She was making it hard for me to feel even the least bit bad about taking our clothes free of charge.

"I'll have tons of dresses for you. Just give me a sec." And with that she was gone.

"Jealous?" Law whispered leaning in as I went back to the dresses, jerking the hangers aside a bit more angrily then I needed to.

"Not a bit." I snapped at him. That woman could at least try to act like she didn't want to get into his spotted pants. She could at least have some decency.

My response to his question earned me a chuckle. He didn't believe me, but he didn't have to. I didn't care if he believed me or saw right through me.

"Just tell her to keep her hands off of you."

"Does that bother you?"

"Very much so Captain." I did not want him to play her games for his entertainment.

There was a pause as I pulled out another dress. This one was orange and longer than I wanted and had ruffles. Law reached for me and put the dress back on the rack shaking his head as if he knew a damned thing about dresses and what would look good. As he put it back he continued asking his questions, "Worried?"

"About?" I inquired looking up at him, once again pausing in my dress searching.

"Her."

"No." I would have to be quite insecure to think that he'd leave me for her, to think that he'd take her over me. That he liked her because everything about her was fake. I'd like to think that Law didn't like bleach blondes with talons for nails and fake tanned skin.

"Then why so angry."

"Well for starters Captain she has no right putting her hands on another woman's man." It annoyed me that whore like her could get to me. But I could not help it. I bet she was doing it because he had come in here with me. Men don't go into dress stores unless they have a good reason, like being related or in a relationship with a girl and then was dragged into the store.

"I do not understand your concern."

"Are you saying you like it?" My captain was about to commit suicide if he said yes. And I'd like to think Law of as a smart man with lots of intelligence.

"I am simply saying you're being ridiculous."

"Maybe I am." I grumbled under my breath, reluctantly agreeing with Law as a purple dress I had pulled out hadn't been what I thought it was. I scowled at the racks and then moved on to a different one hoping to find something to sling over my arm to try on. "But that doesn't mean you have to get a kick out of it."

"My apologies."

However before I got the chance to say anything else on the matter the girl reappeared with an armful of dresses that she shoved into my arms saying, "Here try these." Once her arms were free she spun me around and began propelling me towards the dressing room which had a curtain as a door. "If those don't work we'll have to try again. But I want to see them all on you." She gave me a rough shove into the room before yanking the curtain closed as I regained my balance, the dresses having conveniently landed on the bench that filled the back wall of the room. Once the thing was shut I heard her direct her speech towards Law and say, "Are you coming handsome?"

I don't know what part of her annoyingly high voice made my blood boil but it did. I just couldn't help it.

I slipped out of my clothes and held the first dress up doubtfully. It was a floor length dress covered completely with zebra print. There was a satiny sash that was pink, a color I detest, that went under the bust, around the waist and up the back. It wasn't until I had struggled into it did I notice the slit that went up the thigh, good for righting and better range of movement I suppose. And then I turned around to look at the mirror. I cringed at what I saw.

God this thing made me look fat. This was why I don't wear zebra stripes!

"Do I have to come out?" I asked through the curtain. I wanted Law's answer, not the bitches.

"Yes of course." Came her sickly sweet voice that made my eyes narrow in the mirror.

"Humor me." Was Law's response.

There was only one way that I was going to step out of this room in this dress. "Is that an order or a request?" I asked only to hear her mutter something about how she was a sub looking for a dom, just like him. I was getting tired of people assuming I was having kinky sex and was a submissive while Law was the dom because I called him Captain. She was not the first to think that.

"As of now it is an order." He said.

I let out a curse loud enough for him to her before I pulled back the curtain and took the slightest of steps out. "It's a no." I growled. I was NOT wearing this. I wouldn't buy it, let alone steal it. The only reason it was on my body was because she had picked it out. Law shook his head; he obviously didn't like it either.

Next was a black dress that looked like I had been in a ship wreck. It was 'fashionably' tattered and torn to show off 'just the right places'. I made a face but stepped out upon my captains orders. "Where'd you find this one, the dump?" I sneered at her looking at the name tag that was placed directly over her oversized breast. I chose not to read it because I didn't care what her name was or wasn't.

She sneered at me but couldn't come up with a comeback before I turned around, had closed the 'door' and had torn it off as quickly as I could, just as I had the first. I put the glasses on and kept them on so that if there was a camera watching from wherever it might be then I'd be able to avoid getting caught.

The next one in the pile of dresses that had been shoved into my arms was no better than the first two, in fact it was worse. It was flesh colored and was only a few tones darker than my skin color and form fitting, clinging to me like a second skin. Law didn't like that one either, commenting that no one would notice the difference if I were to go naked or dressed in the dress.

Each time I stepped out of the dressing room the dresses had progressively gotten worse and worse. They might look good on someone else but they just hated me. And each time I stepped out the girl said that I looked wonderful, her voice raising a few octaves to reveal that she was lying through her teeth. Each time I pulled aside the curtain she was progressively getting bolder with her 'flirting'. Each time, instead of punching her in the fact and telling her to keep her hands off him I took a deep breath and pressed on hoping that eventually I'd come across a dress that would be 'the one' for my dad's party.

However at one point, as I pulled on a yellow dress that I thought I was going to hate I heard Law ever so quietly say to her, "Unless it's a fight you're wanting to start I suggest you cease your careless actions."

"Aaaawww don't you like it?" She crooned. And I could just imagine her talon tipped hand running down his arm or something.

Law didn't answer so instead I stepped out of the changing room with a smile. "I think I can work with this." I said smoothing down the front of the dress. It was a simple knee length, short sleeve dress. It was yellow and almost perfectly matched the yellow of Law's hoodie. A thick leather belt hung at an angle at the curve of my waist plus there were two deep pockets on either side of the dress. I chose to ignore the girl's snort of disapproval. "Do you like it Captain or do I have to suffer more dress trying on?"

"Why did you not try that one on first?" He asked standing. The blonde who was hanging all over him fell off of both him and be bench and landed on the floor with a startled expression.

I couldn't help the sarcastic answer that flew off my tongue. If I had known this was the diamond in the rough then I would have dug a bit first. "I thought I'd make you suffer." I ducked into the room, gathered my clothing in one arm, slipped on my shoes and then exited the room for the last time before grabbing his hand and pulling him off to the very small men's section of the store. It was tucked away in the back corner of the store. "Time to find you something nice." I sang. I couldn't wait to see Law in something other than his usual hoodie and jeans.

Finding Law his dress clothes wasn't near as eventful as it had been finding what I was going to wear. He just had to find the right size because we didn't have time for tailoring him a suite. Fortunately we found him something that fit decently enough.

"Now for a tie." I declared not seconds before a box was handed to me.

"I believe this will do."

"Do you know how to tie a tie?" I asked finding that inside the box was a yellow tie that matched my dress almost perfectly. All it needed was one little personal touch just like my dress and we were going to be all ready for tomorrow. My dad was going to be just delighted when he saw the two of us.

"I'm not incompetent Miss Sienna."

I'll take that as a yes; my captain knew how to properly tie a tie. "Well my dad is." I found it odd how a grown man hadn't known how to tie a tie and had forced his daughter to learn and do it for him. A few times he had even interrupted class because he needed his tie tied. But at least he knew how to tie a bow at the very least so if I had been at school he had been able to at least do that and not sit around waiting for me to come home. Of course that was if could find the right tie for the occasion, he had quite a variety of bows and ties.

"Were you going to offer if I was unable?" He asked.

I shrugged, not confirming nor denying anything.

"Are you ready to go Milady?" He asked holding his elbow out for me to grab.

"I believe so Sir." And with that we headed towards the front door, both smiling at the girls attempts to make us stop and pay. Her first threat was she was going to call the cops, which we both laughed at. Even their security footage wasn't going to be able to catch me and it didn't matter for Law.

She said a few other things and even tried physically stopping us but I was more than happy to finally get to punch her in the face. That sent her collapsing to the ground holding her nose, crying and carrying on loudly as if she was hoping that one of us might have some sympathy for her, some mercy or that Law might stop of help her. While getting your nose broken was not a pleasant feeling, she was acting as though I had delivered a fatal blow. We just stepped over her form and continued on, even when she grabbed ahold of Law's ankle even though he was farther from her than I was.

"Stop!" she begged in a weak voice with wide pleading eyes that I had a feeling usually worked. Her mascara running down her cheeks, tear tracks cutting two paths down her makeup covered face, in other words she looked pathetic with blood covering her face. Then she started yelling things like rape, fire and kidnap, which caused some people to come racing out of the back of the store. There were two women, one an older woman who was round the other looked just like the girl on the ground minus the blood and smeared makeup. There was also a guy, probably gay. Both the woman and the guy stopped at the girl's side, while the other girl grabbed the phone.

"That's our cue to go a bit faster." I muttered to Law. I did not want to give her the chance to see much of my car, including the model, the make or the license plate.

"Worried?" He asked.

"Let's say concerned." Concerned was a better word. Because I wasn't exactly worried but I wasn't near as calm and nonchalant as the man whose arm I was on. We got into the car and then pulled out quickly. As we pulled out of the malls parking lot Law asked, "Why is it you decided that you could rob this place but had such difficulties stealing Bepo back and getting out of the hospital?"

"Because I don't know if I have enough money to cover the costs of these outfits." I explained. My bank account may have collected just a bit of money during the three years I hadn't touched it but I didn't know how much I had in them. I had several accounts and I'd like to think that they had remained untouched. So I wasn't about to waste a whole bunch of money for clothing for just one night, even if that one night was for my dad.

A few minutes after leaving the parking lot, while we were at a stoplight two cop cars whirled past us with sirens, lights and everything, most likely heading to the store we had just left. I think they went past us too quickly to have paid us any mind, to have noticed us, though I suppose we'll find out soon.

When the light turned green and I didn't turn left towards my apartment I said, "Ok I've got one more errand to run alright." It wasn't a question. We were going no matter what he said. Plus it wasn't going to take long. It wasn't as though I needed accessories, a yellow pair of heels and whatnot to go with the dress. However I needed just one thing to make it absolutely perfect.

"And what is it now?" He asked.

I debated between making him wait and see or just telling him now. Finally making my decision I said, "Fabric markers."

"And what might those be for?" Per usual Law didn't sound as though he particularly cared about the question he had just asked, maybe just the slightest bit curious but he didn't really care.

"You'll just have to wait to find out." I told Captain with a smile. Before I got out of the car I snapped the tags off both my dress and his tux. I told him for the second time that he looked very good in it as I ripped his tags off and tossed them into the back. Then before I got out of the car I told him to stay put while I ran into Wal-Mart; however he didn't listen and came in with me anyways. The trip was quick, after I finally located where what I wanted was. Unlike the clothing we still wore I paid for the fabric marker and we made our way back to the car and then home.

The rest of the night was pretty lazy. After we changed out of our clothes for tomorrow I picked up my cell and found the number of Papa Johns in the contacts. Once they picked up and I declined whatever their special was I ordered what I want without a problem. Unfortunately I wasn't going to be able to order the rest without a problem, "What do you guys want on your pizza?" I called to the whole house, speaking to everyone in it.

"Fish?" Bepo asked.

"Do you have fish?" I asked doubting that they did. Sure there was fish pizza but I don't think they had it.

"No." The person confirmed my suspicions.

"Sorry no fish Bepo. I'll make you some when I'm done." I told him moving the mouth piece away from my mouth so the guy on the other side didn't hear me as clearly. "Law?" I asked while Bepo got to thinking.

"Mushrooms." He answered. I made a face at him. Yuck. "Is something the matter?"

Under my breath I muttered, "Just don't like your decision."

"Meat?" Bepo guessed then added, "Shika said she wants a supreme pizza."

I then ordered a large supreme pizza, a mushroom pizza and was still waiting for Bepo's answer. "Will that be all?" The person on the other end asked.

I shook my head and then remembered they couldn't see the action and said, "Nope. Hold on please." I looked at Bepo and asked, "Do you want meat?" Not only was this was taking longer than it needed to but the bear that had been in a zoo knew what it wanted but not him? Jeez.

"Meat?"

"Are you sure?" I then proceeded to tell him exactly what meats he'd be getting on the pizza. Unfortunately he didn't look too sure about half of those meats. "How about just plain cheese and I'll put fish on it?"

He nodded and thankfully after I ordered what he wanted, that was the end of that. The fish didn't take too long to cook and I soon joined the three of them in the living room area of my apartment.

While we waited for the pizza to arrive the News was praising the some old lady who lived across the street for having returned their 'Nala'. Immediately after those few minutes there was footage of the two of us in the green carts racing. That news article took at least ten minutes. First they showed us driving through the zoo and then us driving through the glass doors- which looked epic if I do say so myself. Thankfully however there was no footage of Law using his powers, no cellphone taken videos and no security videos of the act either. But there was a video of the mother and child frantically waving to get help to get out of the exhibit Law had placed them in.

In the middle of the news woman freaking out there was a knock at my door. "Hide." I hissed to Bepo and Shika. One dove into the kitchen and kept down while the other dove into my bedroom, closing the door. While I raced to the door and them into hiding Law sat there with his ankles crossed and his feet on my coffee table, quite relaxed. I paid the pizza guy and carried them to the coffee table, knocking Law's feet off the table. I put in some action movie that I had never managed to return to Nolan. We enjoyed that, drinking sodas and eating on the couch as the day wore on and then turned into night.

When the credits began rolling I looked to my left to see Bepo and Shika were still wide awake and ready for another movie. But when I looked to my right I saw my captain with his chin on his fist with a bored expression on his face even though his eyes were closed and was sound asleep. Chuckling I took the plate off of his lap and cleaned up our mess. I struggled to fit the remaining boxes into the fridge but eventually I managed. That was tomorrow's breakfast, lunch and if I was really lucky, dinner.

I put in another movie for the two bears and then went into my room to work on my dress and Law's tie. I was excited about tomorrow. I got to see my dad and how his art had evolved, assuming it had.

At my desk I drew a few test designs because I could not mess up on the fabric. As I worked on those two things I also started texting my dad, getting the exact time and place of this event because I couldn't remember if he had told me or not.

* * *

**++++Law+++++**

Opening my eyes I saw that another movie was on, this one had a lack of explosions, expletives and gun fights, it was also on a commercial break. I wondered when I had fallen asleep; the first movie had been quite boring if I were to be completely honest. Speaking of lack of things not only had my half eaten slice of pizza disappeared but so had the box, the plate on my lap and my soda. My food and drink were not the only things missing. It seemed that Miss Sienna had decided to disappear as well.

I stood and saw that a small light was on in her room. Curious at to what it was she was doing I walked towards her room. The door was only cracked open so I nudged it open with my foot, not bothering to remove my hands from my pockets. Upon the door opening I saw that she was at the desk that her laptop usually sat on, the electronic device moved and out of sight. Taking a step forwards and a closer look I saw that she was not moving. The black marker that she had bought at the store today was still held in one hand, her shoulders hunched but instead of working furiously, wrapped up in her work, oblivious to the fact that I was approaching her head was down, her mouth slightly agape and her violet eyes closed. She had changed into another one of my hoodies and out of the sweat pants and tank top she had settled for prior to the movie.

Carefully, as not to mark on the tie Sienna had been working on, I slipped the marker out of her hands, snapping the cap on so it wouldn't dry up so she could finish her job tomorrow. I pulled the tie out from under her set it aside and then slid the dress out from under her head and held it up, curiosity getting the best of me, to see what she had done to it so far. When I saw the black designs she had drawn I couldn't help the little smile that snuck its way onto my lips at the sight of what she had done to it so far. I folded it and put it besides her, placing the tie on top of the dress and then the marker on top of that. After I put her art project aside, instead of waking Sienna, I picked her up with little difficulty. I carried the limp girl to her bed, pulled back her fuzzy comforter and the sheets and put her down before pulling the blankets up to her chin.

Once done putting her in her bed I returned to the desk, pulled out the empty keyboard and pulled out the little laptop and placed it on the top of the desk. As I sat in the chair I had just vacated I opened the device and as it warmed up I scooted the chair closer to the desk. Once I had logged in and opened the internet I went to the little yellow star she had told me that was for making short cuts to websites one visited often and went down to the one labeled One Piece episode 25.

The Straw Hat Luffy was still collecting his crew and confirming the extensive rumors I had heard about him. He was a fool and watching the…anime? I believe that's what she had called the show…One Piece made me wonder exactly how the fool had survived past setting sail. Sure he had strength but that could only get so far. Of course the boy was also quite charismatic but his sheer stupidity made me wonder. Of course he'd be an interesting guy to meet because he was as reckless as he was unpredictable.

I had to wait to the page to load and then for the opening to get over with before I could continue following the story of Monkey D. Luffy, his adventures and misadventures. It was interesting to see how small of a world it really was and to see what one of the other paths was like.

I hadn't even realized that I had been reading or even speaking a different language until I had begun watching the show One Piece until I had watched the episodes with subtitles. I had my own theory as to why we had switched languages and it had something to do with the portal that had knocked us out on our way through. I wondered if we were to return home if the switch would happen again.

As the opening ended however it pushed those thoughts aside as my attention was brought back to the device before me. I laced my fingers together, rested my chin atop them and was pulled into the life and adventures of Monkey D Luffy and the crew he had managed to collect thus far.

When I that episode ended I continued on to the next one. As it loaded my thoughts wondered yet again and I realized that I was rather curious as to how Sienna might react to this ignorant fool who wore his heart on his sleeve. I also couldn't help but think that I wanted to meet that boy sometime in the future, the near future hopefully. There was one thing for sure and that was that he was certainly an interesting one.

* * *

**A/N:** I realized that I haven't really given you many glances into her time in the One Piece world….so I added another one. Also is there any requests for little glimpses into her life in the OP world? (no promises that i'll manage to get them in but i'll try my hardest)

That last little bit was Velonica14's idea- ha! I found a way to add it in! Bet you didn't expect to see it this chapter/

**A reply to: Everyone:** Thanks for the views, the reviews, the faves and the follows :D

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to.


	13. The Art Show

**++++Law++++**

"Law, Law." A voice repeated my name over and over as my shoulders were gently shaken. "Captain…Captain?" The voice changed their tactics.

I lifted my head to see that I had fallen asleep at the desk I had removed Sienna from last night. Running a hand back through my hair with one hand I stretched with the other and popped my back in quite a few places. "Yes?" I asked turning my head to see Sienna still in yesterday's clothes.

"I thought you might be hungry." She slid her hands from their place on my shoulders to my hand and proceeded to pull me to my feet and then into the kitchen where he handed me an already made plate. Bepo was done with his food, as was his female companion. However it seemed that Sienna had waited to eat until after she had woken me up.

"I might be." I answered taking my plate from her hands and then examining its contents. On it rested two steaming pieces of my pizza left over from yesterday.

"Well then join me at the table and I'll tell you how the rest of the day is going to go." She handed me a mug of coffee, grabbed her plate and then looked at me to realize her mistake. "Please." She added with a roll of her eyes before brushing past me and taking a seat at the bar, on one of the stools that she enjoyed spinning in once she was done eating, despite the fact that she had just said to take a seat at the small table.

I placed my things next to her and as kindly requested sat next to her saying, "Since you said please."

That earned another hard eye roll before she began speaking of the plans for today. "Ok, so my dad's art thing doesn't start until four, it ends at about…well whenever everyone leaves. He expects us to stay and be the last people out. So that's what we're going to do, got it?"

Swallowing my bite I arched an eyebrow at her and asked, "Was that an order or a request?"

"That was a little of both since I have the keys and know how to drive-"

"I could learn if given the chance." Just like I had learned to operate her laptop, most of the remote to the television and a few other things she may or may not know about such as the iPod that she had kept even though it had stopped working not long after she had arrived in my world.

"Not happening." She instantly snapped with a shake of her head, unbrushed and messy hair following the sharp movement. "But this next part is not, I repeat NOT a request." Sienna paused and gave me an expectant look, as though she expected me to interrupt her. However I just slowly finished the first piece of pizza and moved on to the second one. "You are not taking your nodachi."

"Oh?" I questioned not surprised. This event was probably going to have people, lots of people in fact and the only time she had 'allowed' me to use my nodachi was when I was getting us out of situations she didn't have the patience to get out of without it. "Are you not taking your pocket knife?"

"I wasn't done. You should really shut up until someone is done talking." She reprimanded with a slight frown and disapproving tone.

I let out a sarcastic laugh and said, "You're right. I've seen the errors of my ways. I'm sorry Lady Sienna."

She nodded. "Good. Now what I was going to say before you interrupted me was that I was going to let you bring a kitchen knife or something of the sort, anything but your nodachi. You know something that's easily concealable." I frowned and instantly she began talking again. "Don't give me that look Captain. This is an art exhibit, what the hell could possibly happen with rich people looking to purchase art? And besides you'll have your devil fruit power and if worse comes to it then I'll let you borrow my pocket knife if you refuse to use a kitchen knife."

A kitchen knife? She expected me to bring a kitchen knife? "Is Bepo not going?"

"He's a bear. No."

"I thought he was a shy man in a suit." I argued with a smile. I was crawling my way under her skin on purpose now and even after all this time she wasn't good at concealing the fact, not that she could have hidden it from me anyway.

Violet eyes rolled. "And Shika? A shy woman in a suit I presume?"

"Touché Miss Sienna."

"And besides someone has to keep an eye on Shika."

"Do you not trust her?"

Sienna spoke as if her response was supposed to explain itself. "She's a zoo animal."

"I suppose there is a bit of a problem with that." I'd have to have Bepo talk to her about modifications to help her with communications with the crew and the non-bear people around her. I made a mental note to do so before returning to the conversation at hand.

"Exactly. Anyway, here. I figured you'd like this one the best." And with that she reached pulled a knife out from behind her, probably having been stored between the waistband of her pants and her skin. "I'm sure you can do a significant amount of damage with it, more than you can with no blade am I correct?"

I took the carving knife from her hands and examined it. "I suppose I could work with this did the need arise."

Sienna threw her arms around my neck despite the fact that I was in the process of lifting the glass to my lips to take a drink, with the words "Thank you." She let out a breath as if relieved she didn't have to fight me too hard on me and the weapon I was to be taking to her dad's art show.

"Yes, now get off of me." I said pulling away and gulping down the rest of the drink that hadn't spilled all over her back. Good thing she wasn't wearing her dress yet.

"No need to be so cold. No one's watching." And with those words Sienna made it a point to show her affection.

"I'm aware." We were in her house, who would be watching except for Bepo and his female companion? In fact they were, looking at us from where they were on the couch. I stood, Sienna falling away from me with a scowl she aimed at me with full force, just like the sour looks she used to give me for the first year of her paying off the debt that her guardians had been unable to pay off. Yes, she had been quite the cold one back then, always making a point to either not look my direction or to give me a sour look whenever our eyes locked. I let out a small chuckle at the memories and then proceeded to gesture for Bepo to join me in her room.

I walked into Sienna's room and sat at the desk, waiting for Bepo to come in. There were a few matters I wanted to discuss with him. Nothing too terribly pressing but I had nothing else to do so I figured I'd get it over with now.

"Yes Captain?" Bepo asked closing the door behind him.

* * *

**++++Sienna++++**

Waiting, that was the worst part of today. Waiting to get dressed up. Waiting to see my dad's art. Waiting for three rolled around. Waiting to get going. It was torture, like the day had turned into molasses so that it could slowly creep by. It was killing me and I was getting restless, oh so restless. I was pacing behind the couch, swinging my legs on the barstools in the dining room area and cracking my knuckles much to Law's annoyance.

I had woken up at eleven so I only had five hours tops to wait but those hours went by so slowly. I looked at the clock so often that Law had taken my phone, hidden my iPod and covered the clocks with tape and a piece of paper.

Finally though it was time to get ready.

As I pulled on my dress I talked, "Are you sure you know how to tie a tie? Because I can do it for you." IT was kind of funny; I kind of wanted to do it for him though I had always been upset when my dad made me do it. As a kid I couldn't figure out for the life of me why a grown man couldn't tie a tie, especially a man who wore ties often.

"I'm sure." He answered. When the yellow fabric cleared my head I saw that Law was in the process of pulling on the black jacket, yellow tie laying on the bed next to his side, his shoes below the tie at the side of my bed.

As I put on my shoes I gave up on trying to get Law to let me do it for him. "Alright."

He must have heard something in my tone because he asked, "Did you want to tie it for me?"

I shook my head. Maybe it's because it's what you saw in the movies, a woman tying her husband's tie or straightening it out and this was going to be the only time he was going to humor me and wear a suit and a yellow tie as he accompanied me somewhere. This was literally a once in a lifetime thing. It was never going to happen again. "It's stupid." I muttered pulling on my boots that didn't really match the dress but my converse didn't match any better.

"Stand up." He said. But I didn't listen. I still had another shoe to put on. It could wait till then right? "That was not a request Sienna." Law not so subtly hinted that what he had said was in fact an order, not a request, not a suggestion.

Finishing the knot of the ties of the boots I stood and looked at him. "What?"

"I haven't tied it yet, so if it will put you in a better mood for the rest of the night..." The sentence trailed off as the yellow strip of fabric was picked up and offered to me.

I let out a laugh. I knew that he didn't see the big deal about tying a stupid tie but it made me happy. I reached around his neck, evened out the sides and then tied it with ease. "There." I smiled up at my captain to see an amused spark in his grey eyes.

"Are we ready?" He asked taking the knife, also on the bed and concealing it on his person.

I nodded, sliding my hands over his chest before giving him a peck on the cheek. "You look dashing." I told him.

"And you Milady look superb. I do like what you've done to our clothing." Those words made my grin grow into a full out smile, one that I couldn't have gotten rid of even if I had tried. "I suppose it's foolish to ask this, but are you ready?"

I nodded, hair flopping around. "Quite a foolish question indeed. Let's go." We walked out of my room, and as we headed towards my door we said goodbye to Bepo and after grabbing my keys we were on our way. After a few minutes of driving and squirming I looked over at Law who was as cool and collected as usual. "Excited?" the question slipped before I could stop it. I obviously was not thinking. Law didn't get excited or worried when we were surrounded by Marines or if we ran out of food and still had a few days to make it to the next island. Why would he be 'excited' about my dad's art show?

"Don't worry about it. I want you to enjoy tonight if it's what you wish. If you want to dance in the rain for the hell of it, or any of the other ridiculous things you've done before then do it. Pay no mind to me. I'm simply here because-"

"I forced you to get dressed up and come with me." I interrupted looking at the skies. They were blue with little to no clouds above us. No dancing in the rain today. "You came to make sure nothing happens to me."

"If you would please let me finish before speaking." His tone itself scolded me for having interrupted him. I muttered a sorry and he continued. "Despite what you believe you cannot force me to do a single thing. I came merely to keep you company and to make sure nothing happens to my inamorata."

"I thought you were coming because you figured that if you don't then something would happen."

"Am I not allowed to have more than one reason?" He asked as I pulled into a spot behind the green door-less jeep. My dad was here already.

Upon turning off the car I was told to stay seated instead of leap out as I had been seconds from doing. Instead of being inquisitive I just sat there squirming as Law walked around the car and opened my door. He even helped me out and then closed the door a bit too roughly. He even offered me his elbow, which I took with a smile. As we walked through the door I whispered, "Are you doing this because my dad is here?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because I think it's true. You're not usually this…nice to me. You're usually not such a gentleman."

Law gave me a pointed look and then asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

"NO!" I answered a bit too quickly and a bit too loudly. My voice echoed around the near empty room. The walls were covered, and some freestanding statues stood but there wasn't much in the room. There was also a spiral staircase, a rail that circled the entire walkway on the second floor and out of the doors around it only one was open, the one that my dad was coming out of this very second.

Law leaned in so that to my dad it looked like he was kissing me on the cheek when in reality he was leaning in to whisper, "Didn't think so. If I were you I'd stop complaining and enjoy my act. After all you want your dad to approve of me don't you?" I nodded wondering how Law knew that. I guess it wasn't too hard of a conclusion to reach. "Well I have to redeem myself wouldn't you say?" Again I nodded my response.

"Sienna!" My dad exclaimed throwing his arms around both Law and I, capturing the two of us in a group hug. "You're here."

He sounded so happy that I had showed. But I couldn't help the response that came out. "Surprised?" I asked pulling away.

"Mr. Law." My dad shook Laws hand, eyes quickly darting up and down his figure before he turned to me and did the same thing, most likely looking for any sign of hickies. "No no I'm just glad to see you. Did you do this yourself?" He asked pulling my dress out to see the design I had drawn around the bottom of it.

"Yeah. Do you like it?" Suddenly I was nervous. When I had drawn the heart pirate jolly roger on the pockets, around the hem and on Law's tie I hadn't considered what my dad would think. I had been using the dress to mark me as Law's, as the boiler suits did.

"Of course I do. It's cute that you two match." I was glad he hadn't asked me what the design was, as an artist he probably reached his own conclusions as to what it was and where it had come from.

I couldn't help but blush at my dad's praise. Law probably thought that it was sickening that we were indeed matching but he was hiding the fact well. I began wondering what it was Law was going to ask for in return for having come with me and for 'redeeming' himself for my dad. I hoped it wasn't going to be too much.

Not ten minutes later and people began flooding in, crowding the large space that at one point had been empty. During those ten minutes though I had discovered how my dad had been discovered. Turns out he had left a notebook of sketches and ideas at a café he had been sitting at. When he realized he had left it after getting home he went back to get it only to find some famous guy holding it and asking around for the owner of it. Consequently he and my dad met and then they began hammering things out, like a visit to his house to see his other works and then business deals.

When the space began getting too full of people I grabbed Law's hand and pulled him up the spiral staircase and leaned against the railing. "Having fun?"

"Your dad's art is interesting." He said.

"Yes. I'm glad he finally got recognized for it. Better late than never right?" I sighed turning and resting the small of my back against the rail. In return Law shifted, still facing the crowd below us only now he had a hand on each side of my waist and was incredibly close. I almost wished that I could have seen what we looked like from down there. A happy couple of sorts I'd imagine.

"I suppose."

Frowning I reminded him, "You never answered my question Captain."

"Remind me, what was that question?"

I rolled my eyes knowing full well that he had no problem remembering what I had asked him. "I asked if you were having fun."

"If it'll make you happy."

My frowned deepened. "So that's a no."

"I didn't say that. But I believe that in an art show you see the art and that is all am I correct?" I shrugged. I had never been to an art show, how would I know? "Well we've seen the art."

"Yeah but…" I trailed off not knowing how to argue with my captain's logic. He was right of course. We had seen the art, all three rooms of it. There wasn't much more to do and I had already shown up to show my support of my dad.

"But what Miss Sienna?"

"Fine, fine. Let's go find my dad and then we'll leave." I pushed against his chest and when he stepped away grabbed his hand and led him downstairs to hunt for my dad amongst the mass of people on the lower floors.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." Law told me as we wound our way down the stairs.

"It's fine. Really. I don't mind." I lied leading him into the room used solely for his sculptures. I kind of minded. Part of supporting people was staying through the entire event. But Law had already done enough so I would tolerate leaving early. After all I didn't want to owe the man more than I already did for today.

"Dad!" I called wishing that I was taller, that I had found a pair of heels. "Can you see him?" I asked pushing people aside hoping to catch sight of my dad, of his pulled back hair, of anything that might be him, not the people I couldn't see through.

"Unfortunately no. I cannot." He answered actually looking, or at least acting that he was looking.

"Well keep looking." I snapped jumping up onto a bench after pushing a few unhappy people off of it. I skimmed their heads but did not find my dad. Hopping off I added the word, "Please." Remembering that I had demanded, not requested, that I had ordered, a pet peeve of my captain.

"Miss Sienna?" Law said my name, stopping us amongst the mass of people as I pulled us around, pushing them aside.

"What?" All I wanted to do was find my dad and leave. That wasn't too much to ask was it?

"Why don't we search for your father above the crowd?" when I didn't say anything Law simply reversed the roles and began leading me around, up the stairs and onto the second level.

"Do you see him?" I asked leaning over the rail as far as I could without falling over. But apparently Law didn't think that was good enough so he stood behind me, pressing his body against mine so that I wouldn't go very far if I lost my balance.

"Patience is a virtue." Was all Captain said, his face right between my shoulder and my face, inches from resting his chin on my shoulder.

"You don't care about virtue." I grumbled. Pirates didn't give a damn about virtue; Law was lumped into the category of pirate because I knew damn well he didn't give a fuck. Why did so many people have black hair?! My thoughts screamed at the people below us. "So do you see him?" I pressed.

"Yes. I just saw him enter the second room." No sooner had Law said that then was he being pulled down the stairs that I was tempted to skip and just jump over the rail. Next time we got up here I wouldn't bother with them. But we were already half way down the stairs as it was now.

I rushed into the row Law said he had seen my dad disappear into, Captain in tow because I was not losing him here. Not among this many people, that would be a nightmare, more so than finding my dad was.

"Sienna." I heard Law's voice say my name, his tone stern but I just ignored both the tone he used and him. After all whatever it was could wait till later right?

I pushed a few people aside and continued on but I all of the sudden my arm was yanked back and I was pulled backwards and into Law. "What?" I snapped my impatience notable in my voice. "I thought you wanted to leave." To answer me he held up his wrist to show me that there was a thick black cuff around his wrist. "Is that-" I gasped.

"I'm glad to see that unlike your common sense and your ears that your eyes are working." He said, obviously not pleased with the tone I had just spoken to him with.

My bad.

"Forgive me." I muttered lowering my eyes to show my remorse for having snapped on my captain. "So what are we going to do? Do you know who did it?"

"I'm afraid not. I thought you said that there was no sea stone in your world." He gave me a look that demand that I had one chance to tell him the truth, to change my story if I had been lying the first time I had told him that there was no sea stone in this world.

I couldn't stop the growl that ripped through my throat, earning me a few strange looks, as a thought dawned on me, as something occurred to me. "Someone else got through the portal." I told Law. "That's the only way that they would have gotten those things." I gestured to the cuffs that covered one of Laws wrists but that was still enough to weaken him, to not allow him to use his power. Even at a time like this I wanted to sneer that I had been right, to ask whether or not he was happy that I had forced him to take the kitchen knife. Fortunately to me and my health I knew when to hold my tongue and not say what was on my mind.

"Let's check the exits."

"What for?"

"You'll see Miss Sienna." He said taking my hand and leading me towards one of the doors with a glowing exit sign above it. There were only two doors leading outside, the front glass doors and the one we were headed for, it was the back door.

When he pushed against it the door wouldn't budge. However instead of that making Law frown it made him smile and then survey the room. "No one leaves, no one comes in."

"You know that no one includes us too right?" I muttered. Law wasn't stupid but now we were trapped in a room with a mystery person who knew who we were, who was most likely a Marine, someone who wanted to wipe us from the face of the earth, it didn't matter if it was the One Piece earth or this earth.

"I'm aware."

"And you don't have your devil fruit powers or Bepo to-"

"Worried?" He teased. I knew that glint in his eyes! Somebody was going to die. If not a single somebody then it was going to be a whole lot of somebodies.

"Just a little." I held up my pinched together thumb and index up to show Law that I was only that worried. But anyone would be worried when a man was disabled, trapped and smiling. It was especially worrisome when that man happened to be Trafalgar Law, the Surgeon of Death. There was reason to worry.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure no one wants to hear this but the end is in sight. It's pretty close actually. So if you have any requests for flashbacks then tell me before I end it. Like I said last chapter, I'll try to get it in. I was having a hard time with it but I hope you all enjoyed it anyways. Sorry to leave it in such a bad spot but there'll be some action in the next chapter, some special appearances among other things.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to.


	14. Just the Beginning

A/N: Before I start the chapter I must apologize for the long wait for the next chapter. I've got 2 excuses. One being writers block, I just didn't know how to go about this chapter and how to get from point A to point B. The other excuse being vacation. I was on vacation for a few weeks.

So I sincerely apologize and hope you both forgive me and enjoy this chapter.

/

/

/

Law laughed at the face I was making at him and ruffled my hair. "Well don't be. Just stick to the plan and everything should be fine."

I didn't like how he said the word should.

He had gone through his plan with me once and then with annoyance answered my questions about his plans. He made no changes despite my questions but he walked me through everything a second time in a hushed voice. We were still standing by the back door, tucked away and lost in the crowd. Or so we thought. No attack had come yet, though we were both just waiting for it to come, for me to have to jump out and start swinging my pocket knife at the attacker.

"Attention! Attention! If everyone would please file up to the second floor to start the bidding on Mark Reid's artwork and sculptures. Grab a paddle before you enter the room. The bidding will start in ten minutes!" Someone announced, probably from the second floor. I could just see some random guy dressed in a tux like Law was flailing his arms around and shouting to get everyone's attention.

"Would another knife make you feel better Miss. Sienna?" Law whispered into my ear mockingly.

"No."

"I thought you were worried."

"I am." I admitted. I was quite worried. I could just see all the ways this plan could go wrong. There were so many people around, so many people who could have been the one to cuff Law. But I had faith in my Captain and I didn't have an option as to whether or not I wanted to follow his plan. "However we cannot have you unarmed now can we? You're the one who depends on your Devil Fruit power."

"You're the one with the least amount of experience. And do you think my medical expertise is for nothing? I assure you I can cripple, maim or kill with my bare hands if I wished to Milady. You on the other hand cannot."

"Are you trying to make me feel worse or better?" I hissed at him grabbing his hand and pulling him into the crowd that was like a stream that was heading up to the second floor. The both of us allowed ourselves to be swept up in its current instead of becoming the rocks or obstacles that forced the water to break and go around it.

My only answer was Law squeezing the hand that I was using to hold on to him. I didn't want to lose him in the crowd, that would be disastrous for both of us. We were both wanted and it would probably end really badly if we were separated and unaware of what had happened to the other. I'd probably freak out even though Law wasn't defenseless he was at the same time. And Law… well I don't know how he'd react but it wouldn't be good no matter what he did.

As we made our way up the stairs Law leaned heavily on me. He had draped himself across my shoulders and was dragging his feet as though they were made of led and it was hard for him to walk. Conveniently his chin rested on my shoulder so that it was easy to whisper to me. I don't know how he did it but he made his hands shake and he made himself look as though the sea stone was working perfectly. He looked weak, something I wasn't used to my Captain appearing. But that was just part of the plan, part of his act.

The river I had dragged him into thinned at the doorway on the second floor. We wound our way up the stairs and to the second level as everyone else had. We were one of the last people to approach the doorway. Neither of us bothered to take a paddle for we'd need both of our hands free. I was on high alert even as we entered the room and took our seats.

"Calm down. You're fooling nobody." The goal was to act as though I was worried about him. I wasn't supposed to be constantly scanning the area for somebody who could be a marine.

"Sorry." I hissed at him with a frown. Unfortunately my acting skills weren't very good. They would have been better if Law had just decided that he was going to start acting frail and weak without telling me.

Before he could respond my dad stepped onto the stage, in front of the screen that had been pulled down. Overhead was an overhead which appeared to be connected to the computer in the corner. They were probably going to display the artworks as they were auctioned off by the rich people who had come to my dad's art show.

"Thank you for coming." He began his speech. Never good at beating around the bush he got straight to the point and said, "Sienna if you could please come up here."

My head jerked up to look at my dad before I jerkily looked at Law, silently questioning if I should get up or not. I wondered if that would ruin his act.

"Well?" he asked.

"Aren't we supposed to act all you know sickly and dotting?" I asked as the silence stretched on. They were waiting for whoever Sienna was to get up and go to the stage. People began looking around as though expecting to be able to pick someone out to be Sienna.

The room we were in saw set up with a stage and a screen. It was longer than it was wide and metal folding chairs with cushions on the seat had been set out. Almost all of them were filled. The lights hadn't been dimmed, though I doubt they would be. If they were how was the auctioneer going to see the paddles being raised and people making their bids on the artwork?

"What are you waiting for?" Law impatiently asked. Had he not been in the process of acting all sickly and out of energy then he'd have stood up and dragged me up there already.

"You want me to go up there?" I was surprised, really I was. I was trying to figure out what was going through my Captains head but I wasn't getting as far as I'd have liked to.

"Yes. Now stand up and take us up there."

"But-"

"Everyone's waiting for you." He said.

Obviously he wanted me to get up and go to the stage, to stand by my dad's side. So since he's the Captain and I'm the subordinate I obeyed. I stood, adjusting him accordingly before slowly making my way up to the stage. I could feel their eyes watching me. I could hear the quiet murmur of their whispers though I was glad I couldn't hear their words.

Walking up to the stage was a long process because Law was making it difficult for me. But I couldn't do anything about it. "Having troubles?" He asked about half way up to the stage. I swear he asked just to spite me. He knew I wasn't having an easy time.

"Just enjoy the ride." I grumbled at him. There wasn't much I could say to him. Maybe going up on stage wasn't a part of his original plan but now it was a part of his revised plan. He had figured something out, something that would help us. At least I think he had.

Finally though, after stumbling up the two small steps that were at the side of the stage I stood next to my dad, out of breath and breathing heavily. And Law carried me without exerting any kind of effort. Why was it so hard to carry him? He wasn't fat; in fact he was all muscle. I guess that's the problem, muscle weighs more than fat.

"Is he ok?" My dad hissed at me, leaning away from the microphone. When I just nodded, still trying to catch my breath he looked me over and then asked, "How about you? Are you ok?"

Again I nodded and looked at Law. "Can you stand?" I asked him as though he were impaired. I looked at my dad and reading his expression said, "He just feels a bit out of it." I made sure that the words carried. I hope Law was looking for someone to react in even the most slightest of ways because I had my back to the sea of faces and was trying to steady a man who needed no help what's so ever.

On his feet Law swayed and then collapsed with a collective gasp from the crowd. I caught him, as he had fallen forwards not straight down. I struggled to push him into an upright position. As I did he spoke, "Don't look now. But I believe the person we're looking for is in the third row, tenth seat." I didn't look over my shoulder, simply managed to find a good position for him to lean on me and for me to keep the both of us on our feet. Once I had found that spot I looked at the crowd and counted the tows and then the seats over.

"Are you good?" My dad asked looking unsure. I nodded, "I'll make this as quick as possible." And with that he began to speak, this time quickly and not to just me. "This is Sienna, my inspiration, my daughter, my everything. Let's give her a round of applause."

At those words my dad thrust his arm to the side towards me. His last word echoed around the room before applause drowned out the echo of his voice in the microphone. "And now the bidding will commence." He said after the applause died down. Immediately after he said that he shooed us off the stage, hurrying down off of it himself. "Is he really ok?" Black eyes dubiously looked over Law, taking in his weak appearance and his dependence on me.

I weakly nodded. I didn't like lying to my dad but I had to. Just like how I had 'run away with Law'. It had necessary to lie to him then as well. "Y-yeah he's fine."

"You can go home if you want. I'm glad you managed to stay this long to be honest. I know this isn't your kind of thing." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"I think we'll be staying to watch the show." Law told my dad before I got the chance to say anything. So with that we returned to our seats, the first few items having been sold in the time it took for us to get there.

"Why don't we just sneak up to them and kill them as simple as that?"

"Miss Sienna." He murmured into my ear in a way that made me shudder. "What's wrong with simply waiting?"

I didn't have to see him smirk to know that he had done exactly that as I tried to explain myself to him. "W-well you were so adamant about leaving not twenty minutes ago and now you want to stay?"

"Yes well the show hadn't started yet now had it?"

"I suppose not."

"Don't worry."

I nodded to show my captain that I was going to try my best to 'not worry'. After all he was the captain and I was supposed to obey his requests and his orders.

The next ten minutes were that of things going smoothly, of prices skyrocketing and alarming speeds and my dad's artwork getting bought. The only sound was that of the very quick talking auctioneer, the hum of the computer and the constant tic tic tic of the clock that was counting the seconds, the minutes and the hours quietly. As the minutes passed and slipped into hours my head began drooping and my eyelids began getting heavy. I tried not to fall asleep but the auction was boring and Law was still acting.

Suddenly though something pinched my ear. Instantly I was up and alert. Looking around as someone hissed, "Stay alert."

"You bit me!" I hissed back at him, surprise making my voice raise a few octaves as I cupped my hand over my ear. He had bitten me! Sure in the bed I could understand, or when we were alone but we were in public and he didn't do things like that. I would know very well, it was a struggle to get the man to show any PDA.

Law chuckled as though he found my reaction funny. Hell he probably did. "Very observant you are Lady Sienna."

Frowning I sunk down in my seat. I was now wide awake thanks to that little bite. I just couldn't believe that he had done that to me just to make sure I didn't fall asleep. "What are we waiting for anyway? Wouldn't he have done something by now already?"

"One of two things will happen. One they will attack during the show. Or two, we will attack after the show. Either way we cannot have you falling asleep. After all I won't be able to do what I'd normally do." He explained.

I nodded and began to let my mind wander. First came thoughts about the crew and how they were faring or what they were doing. And then came thoughts about Bepo and his lady bear companion. I began wondering what they were doing at my house since we weren't there. They were probably watching TV or something like that. Or maybe they were eating or something. Who knew? I just hoped they weren't getting in trouble.

"Sienna." My name was spoken in a sharp tone that jerked me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see three people lunging at us. Two men and one woman. The men were wearing tux's like Law's, and the woman was wearing a floor length blue gown with her hair done up and pearls around her neck. They looked like cats pouncing. The problem was that Law and I were the mice.

Without thinking I reached around Law, felt the handle and yanked it out from under the waist line of his pants and swiped it in a horizontal arc. I didn't have time to think and it would take too long to pull out my pocket knife and open it. I thought on the instincts that Penguin and Shachi had ground into me. The blade was long and when the kitchen knife sliced across the first guys middle his eyes widened and he dropped to the floor clutching his bleeding stomach.

The downfall of their friend didn't seem to stop the other two, who attacked us as though nothing had happened. I apologized to Law as I, his resting spot, abruptly stood, disappeared from his side and blocked a few of the man and woman's punches and kicks.

I was so focused on the two of them that I hadn't noticed the uproar that was going up around the five of us. I didn't hear the screams of the terrified rich people or their shouts. I didn't see their pointing fingers until later. I slashed and stabbed at the second man, he was more troublesome than the woman who was having difficulty throwing kicks in her long and restricting dress, though she had figured that her purse could be a weapon. I felt something sneak into my pocket as I stood in front of Law, protecting him to the best of my abilities. I didn't look down, I couldn't spare the second it could take. I slashed the man across his face, blood spilled down his face and he staggered back grabbing at his face. Through the blood I saw his blue eyes widened as his foot caught on an outstretched leg of the first man to go down. As he began his backwards descent something lodged into his chest. My eyes widened when I saw the handle of my pocket knife protruding from his heart. I took a step forwards, forgetting about the woman, to retrieve my knife. The falling man reached out to me with bloody hands that didn't quite reach me.

Three years ago and I'd have been mentally scared. And even though this wasn't something I would soon forget I would eventually get over it.

As I bent down to get my pocket knife the kitchen knife I had stolen from Law was jerked from my grasp. A scream and then a gurgling sound followed as I pulled my knife out of the man's chest and straightened up. Turning around I expected to see Law standing there with the bloody knife over the woman's body. However that was not the case. He was lying down, still keeping up the weak and pathetic façade. The bloody knife was in his hands as I had expected but he was struggling under the woman's limp body, though I'm sure that was an act as well.

With a quiet growl I grabbed her by the back of her dress and pulled her off of Law.

"See?" He sat up, dusting himself off. Frowning he looked at me and said, "Sorry I ruined your tie."

I let out a laugh and pulled him to his feet, allowing him to lean heavily on me. With the three people bleeding and groaning at our feet we calmly turned away and dove into the flood. Only unlike last time we weren't going with the flow, we weren't racing for the exit with worried and scared expressions. We weren't pushing and shoving. The only things we were doing that everyone else was doing was fighting. Only it was to get to the stage where a few men stood.

One of the men was the Auctioneer who was telling people not the panic and to try to exit in an orderly fashion. But he was wasting his time, his breath and his energy. It was obvious that no one was listening to him. The other man was my father who looked quite distraught. He seemed to be looking for something in the crowd though I didn't know if he was searching for me or for something else. And then there was a brown haired man with his hands clasped behind his back, a jacket across his shoulders but his arms not through the limp sleeves.

We were crazy. I was crazy, and Law was positively insane. We were the people the Marine was searching the crowd for but here we were heading straight towards the man who wanted us dead.

It was a struggle to get up there, like trying to go up the down escalator.

But finally we made it. I didn't know what we were going to do. The two of us were brandishing blades but Law was still acting and therefore I was still hindered by both him and my lack of skills.

"Sienna!" My dad shouted when he saw me. He must have only seen the blood and not the knife in my hand because he looked me over and frantically asked, "Are you ok? What happened to you?"

"Get out of here. I'm fine." I urged trying to push him around me and towards the stairs we had ascended for the second time today.

"Not without you." He grabbed my wrist and began pulling me the direction I had been trying to push him.

"No." I said too sharply, yanking my wrist out of his hand. My dad froze with questioning eyes and a confused expression.

"What? There's some psycho's out there, we have to get out of here." His voice was urgent with a frightened undertone.

At the word psycho's I felt Law's chest vibrate with laughter. I sharply elbowed him despite my better judgment but even then he didn't stop.

I shook my head almost sadly. "Don't worry about me."

His eyes hardened and he shot Law a look that could have killed him had he had the power to make looks kill. "What has he done to you?"

"Many things you'd disapprove of." I smiled and laughed quietly.

Before my dad could say anything, before he could try to drag me off, I saw something flash in the corner of my eye and shoved Law out of the way. Ungracefully he tripped and fell as though I had pushed him hard enough to knock him off his feet. Under normal circumstances he probably wouldn't have even stumbled back a step or so.

"Forget about me?" The Marine sneered gleefully as he turned away from my dad and towards us. "Are you ready to die Surgeon of Death, Death's Lady?" He cocked his head to the side and crooned. "How cute the two of you are. Don't worry girly I'll save your precious Captain for last."

Law was still acting and I was standing in front of him, pocket knife ready, eyes narrowed. No one threatened my captain. Had Bepo been here he'd have already done something to this man. But he was a bear with skills; I was a girl with … well nothing much.

"Try it." I growled at him deciding to make the first move. I ran at him, looking him in the eyes, watching for any flick of movement. I swung at him but the only thing the tall brown haired Marine did was back up. He didn't swing his katana or throw any punches. As I aimed for his heart, a quick kill my wrist was caught. I stopped my wild attacks and began trying to jerk my wrist out of his grasp using the multiple ways that Shachi, Penguin and Bepo had taught. But none of them worked though it was probably because my other hand was full and some of the techniques required both hands.

With my mind blank and his katana approaching I lashed out, reverting to the single move that Shachi and Penguin hadn't taught me. My foot caught him between the legs and instantly my wrist was dropped. His hands went to his crotch and even though he didn't fall his face twisted up with pain.

While he wasn't attacking me I went to attack him only for my arm to be grabbed and for me to be pulled over to where Law was lounging as though he were enjoying the show more than he was acting.

"What did that man just call you?" My dad asked not pulling me off the stage but instead towards Law. Only when we were standing over him did my dad ask his question.

"Death's Lady?" I questioned. This wasn't the time to be doing an interrogation and I had a feeling that it was coming soon.

"Is that-"

"Yes." I didn't even let him finish.

"And is that a Marine?" He asked yet another question. By this time the man had recovered.

"Ye-wait how do you know?"

He shook his head and too quickly said, "Never mind."

"But-"

"You have bigger problems. I'll stay out of your way but I'm not leaving."

"Wha-" I began only for Law to kick my feet out from under me, push himself to his knees and just narrowly stop an attack the Marine had been aiming at me.

"Pay attention Sienna." Law growled. Sweat beaded on his temple and his grip was shaky. I don't think that was part of the act, blocking the katana with a carving knife with sea stone cuffs was taking a lot of effort on.

"Sorry Captain." I briefly bowed my head for a second to show my remorse and then attacked the Marine.

+++++Law+++++

After reprimanding Sienna she jumped back into the fray and began fighting the Marine tooth and nail. I had to admit she wasn't doing too badly, though it was obvious he was only toying with her. I was using her to wear the man I recognized as Roy, a well-known Marine, down because I knew full well that she could not take on a powerful Marine. Not by herself at least and there was no one here to help her. The Marine thought that he had me, that I was going to be easy to pick off. But that wasn't going to be the case. In this case what the Marine officer did not know wasn't going to hurt him was not true. Sienna had come up with a fix that kept most of the cuff off of my skin but I still couldn't use my devil fruit power.

Mark, Sienna's dad, was quite tense beside me. His fists were clenched tightly and were shaking at his sides as he watched his daughter fight a man with a katana. But that was the least of our problems. He had a devil fruit power, that was the only way to explain why the two men and the one woman had attacked us after returning to our seats. His devil fruit had something to do with control. I didn't know if it was a power similar to that of Doflamingo or if it was something entirely different but he had a Devil fruit power and had yet to use it for whatever reason.

"Do you know something about the One Piece world Mr. Reid?" I asked while we were here doing nothing. Plus he could use the distraction. He looked on the verge of rushing out into the middle of the fight and to start fighting the Marine who was harming his daughter. And though it was understandable I couldn't allow that to happen.

What would happen if he distracted her and she received a fatal wound? With the lack of my own devil fruit abilities the results would be disastrous. I wasn't yet ready to lose Sienna.

"Yes." His answer surprised me and I looked away from Sienna and up at the man next to me.

"From the show?"

"Yes and no."

Yes and no? I assumed that meant he had heard of the show, maybe even watched it, but knew of it from a different source. "If not from the show One Piece then how?"

"That Mr. Law is a story for another time."

"I look forwards to that time."

"Are you not going to help my daughter?" He growled looking down at me with fury dancing in his dark eyes.

I couldn't help but smile at him. "Not yet Sir."

"Why the hell not?! She's obviously struggling!"

"Yes. I know. I don't advise for you to get in their way."

"If you're not going to help her then I am." And with that the man ran out into the middle of the stage where the Marine's weapon was making a large arc towards Sienna. It was a move that she'd be able to dodge or block with ease. I wasn't worried about her, not yet at least. I wasn't going to let any real harm come to her. A few scrapes and cuts, a few close calls weren't going to kill her, she'd live without going into critical condition. Even with someone with Sienna's lack of skills would be able to see it coming and act according.

"Mr. Reid." I called after him not bother to go after him to make him stop. He wouldn't have listened to reason anyways so it was pointless to try and stop him. He'd have to face the consequences of his reckless and blinded actions. Unfortunately the man who had unwisely shoved her out of the way of the blade did not have even two short years of training under his belt. As Sienna hit the floor the katana the Marine was wielding hacked into the side of Mark Reid. From where I was I saw Sienna's violet eyes widen and the Marine smile.

I pushed myself to my feet, the carving knife Sienna had insisted I bring gripped loosely in one hand. I suppose it was time I join the fight, since Sienna was no longer fit to fight. The wound mark had obtained was fatal and from the looks of it was a well-known fact, we all knew it.

/

/

/

A/N: God I'm sorry this chapter isn't the best. And I lied about the person who was going to make their debut in this chapter. I hope you manage to like it still. I'll try to make the next one better.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to. Reviews are quite welcome.


	15. Portals

**+++Sienna+++**

I was prepared to block and then kick at the Marine, maybe even disarm him. But all of the sudden I was shoved from behind and ended up tripping over my feet. Upon hitting the floor I twisted around and looked back to see who it was who had shoved me.

Unfortunately I turned around in time to watch the Marine's katana sink into my dad's side.

The Marine yanked his sword out of my dad's body and circled it around his head, going for another blow. He wasn't even concerned with me. My dad's hands went to his side just as the man whose stomach I had sliced open had. His knees collapsed and he hit the ground, blood staining his black jacket.

"DAD!" I heard a strangled voice screech. Even to my ears the cry was pitiful and heart wrenching. All thoughts of the Marine had taken flight as I began clumsily scrambling to my dad's side. "Dad!" I rolled him over onto his back and without thinking pressed my hands to his bleeding side. Somewhere along the line I had been taught that wounds needed to have constant pressure on them, so that's what I was doing. That's why my hands were covered in my dad's bright crimson blood.

"I'm stupid." He laughed weakly before it turned into a juicy cough. He sat up and kept hacking until a glob of blood hit the dirty stage's floor.

"D-don't worry about that right now." I didn't know what else to do. I could feel his blood gushing between my fingers and the puddle around him was growing at an alarming rate.

"And then there was one!" A gleeful voice said from afar. It didn't register that it was the voice of the Marine, or that he was seconds from attacking me, his bloody sword seconds from slicing into me as it had my dad.

Arms wrapped around my waist and I was twisted away from where I had originally been. I landed on the other side of my dad's lap, the Marine's sword now stuck in the ground. "Don't worry about me." He whispered, his voice weak and taking a lot out of him.

"Shush." I quickly quieted him. "You'll be ok." Who was I kidding? Law didn't have his power at his disposal and I had nothing on me. I had no needles or threads and even then what if he had hit some kind of important organ? But I desperately wanted to believe the words I had said to my dad. "Just hold on a bit longer." I pressed harder, only slightly paying attention to my surroundings. I knew that someone was fighting the Marine but that was all. I didn't care who it was, or why they were fighting them.

"Sienna I'm proud of you." He lifted one of his crimson hands and cupped my face in his hand. I leaned into the touch not caring that it was soaked with is blood. I reached up and covered his hand with mind. The image of my dad becoming blurry and wavered until the tears fell.

"Please." I begged desperately, my voice nothing but a cracked whisper. "Don't go."

My dad smiled weakly up at me. "You know I'm proud of you. You lasted three years and I couldn't even stand a whole month."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I was in the One Piece for three years. But what was he talking about? He had never been there had he? No, not as far as I was aware.

"You even found someone to take care of and protect you. I'm glad. I love you honey." His voice was getting quieter and quieter until the last two words were hardly audible. The dimming light in his eyes finally died and his body went slack, bloody hand slipping out from between my hand and my cheek. His head lolled to the side and that was that, my dad was gone.

A gut wrenching scream echoed through the room, the word dad being carried in the scream. Sobs wrecked through my body as I shook him, begging for him to get up. He couldn't be dead! No, no, no! Over and over I begged for him to blink, to tell me that it would be ok and that all he needed was a doctor.

I don't know how long I was kneeling there, hunched over my dad, his image getting blurry and then clear as I cried my heart out. But a hand wrapped around my upper arm and I was pulled to my feet despite my desperate attempt to stand by my dad's still warm corpse.

"Sienna." A sharp voice spoke my name. "I know you just lost your father but we have bigger things to worry about." I recognized the voice as Law's, as cool as ever.

"No, no, no. You don't understand!" I shouted in his face trying to get out of his grasp. But it was iron, and the more I struggled, the more I lashed out at him the tighter it got. "Let me go!" I screeched.

"Do you want to die as well?" Law ground out jerking me close despite my want to hurt him. For a moment his words made me still and he got another word in edgewise before I started attacking him again. "I didn't think so. Once we are safe you can mourn your loss as long as you want. But I cannot let you do so if it puts yourself in danger."

"How cute." Another voice sneered. "Don't worry you'll be joining him soon."

I slowly turned to see who had the nerve to say that, my sadness almost instantly replaced by such intense anger that I had never felt it before. Sure I had been man, and pissed off but both of those words were just the tip of the iceberg.

My eyes met a man with a smile and a bloody sword. Upon seeing him I resumed struggling against the hold Law had on me. I couldn't reach the man fast enough. All I wanted to do to him was make him suffer. I had never felt such all-consuming rage and hate. Never had I wanted to murder anyone like I wanted the Marine off to our side. But when I got my hands on him he was going to regret having taken my dad's life.

Something was slipped into my hand and when I looked down I saw that it was my pocket knife. And when I looked at Law I saw that he was offering me the knife we had brought for him. "Go crazy." And with that the tight hold around my upper arm was released.

I could have run straight to my dad and refused to move from his side. I could have left Law defenseless as I cried over my dad's dead body. But he seemed to think that I wouldn't, that I'd go straight to the Marine. And I did. As I rushed towards him I was seeing red. I couldn't wait to sink my knives into his skin. His screams of pain were going to be music to my ear. Only when he stopped moving would I be satisfied, and even then it was questionable.

* * *

**Third person pov**

Fueled by her strong emptions Sienna could hardly feel when a kick landed and sent her flying into a wall, his blade slicing into her skin was but a mere annoyance. The red had drained from her vision and she was tiring but it didn't matter.

The Marine was having fun; did she really think that she was any match for him? And without the help of her lover how did she plan on defeating him? He laughed and taunted her and she fell into every trap, reacting to everything he said in the way he wanted. He wouldn't wait to finish her and the Surgeon of Death off and then take them back to claim their bounties.

The two of them were so wrapped up in each other that neither noticed the air open up and for a woman step through. Neither heard her apologize for being late before trailing off and taking in the scene before her.

The Marine attacking Sienna was the first thing she noticed, the second was her wounds and the knives she had gripped tightly in her hands. The scene before her was that of her nightmares. Off to the side was a tall, lanky man with a black cuff around his wrist, simply watching Sienna fight the Vice Admiral fighting, no toying with her daughter. Not far from that man was another man, this one laying on his back, dressed in slacks, dress shoes, an unbuttoned shirt, a t-shirt and a gash in his side.

It took the woman a matter of milliseconds to comprehend the situation and then act accordingly.

She wasted no time running for the Marine, into a portal to grab a weapon, and then into another portal to be only feet from where she had entered the portal which had opened to a weapon shop she was a regular at, snatched the first weapon her hands closed around from the shelves she raced past, coming out only feet from where she had disappeared into the store. The first portal closed and once out of the store she twirled the staff with a blade at the end around her head, pointed the blade at the Marine and then glanced over her shoulder at the still form laying there.

His mouth was agape, black eyes open, wound still bleeding. Real quick. She promised herself walking into a portal that spat her out at her lover's side. The woman knelt down and kissed Mark's cheek. "Sorry I'm late honey." She lifted her hand and closed his black eyes. The Afterlife, the one place her portals couldn't take her. The Afterlife, where her husband was now, a place the Marine was not going to get to see for very long. "I'll see you in the Afterlife." And with that she stood and calmly strolled towards Sienna and the Marine that was backing her towards the edge of the stage.

She had opened a portal for Sienna to make a choice. She could either stay in the One Piece world or decide to go back to Mark's world. She had never meant for anyone else to go through it. The Vice Admiral, the man leaning against the wall, they weren't supposed to be here and after she took care of the Marine she'd take care of the other man.

The Marine had his back to her, causing her to smile widely despite her fury.

Perfect. She thought, weapon ready as she ran at the man.

Sienna was aware of how close to the edge of the stage she was, the Marine looming over her with a triumph smile stretched across his face. But all of the sudden his chest exploded towards her and after jerking back she saw that she was nose to nose to a bloody spear-like tip. His eyes widened just before the weapon retracted before a blur rushed towards him and collided with his head, sending him crashing to the side.

* * *

**++++Law++++**

I hadn't expected a show when I had decided to stay out of Sienna's way. I knew that after she was worn out, her anger spent, there wouldn't be much left in the Marine either. Of course that was if he didn't pull out an arsenal of weapons or a devil fruit power. But after Sienna was done, or in need of assistance, by then he should be able to handle the man with ease.

Around my wrist was a piece of yellow cloth that also tied to the sea stone cuff, limiting its contact to my skin. It was a smart idea but unfortunately there were some spots that still touched and prevented me from just using my devil fruit. It didn't help that I was regretting having given into Sienna's wishes and leaving my nodachi at home. But what was done was done and it wouldn't be helped at this time.

But out of thin air, of a portal like the one Bepo and I had dived into, a woman appeared. She looked an awful lot like Sienna, only taller and a few different traits, like waist length purple hair. Once the Marine was away from Sienna I walked up behind her, watching as the woman viciously attacked the man who Sienna had been 'fighting'. He had been toying with her but in the process he had gotten a few hits that made me proud considering she wasn't trained. Of course she wasn't in good condition but it wasn't anything I could take care of.

"Mom?" I heard Sienna whisper in disbelief.

"So that's who she is?" I asked, visibly startling Sienna with my question and 'sudden' appearance behind her. As I watched the Marine and the strange woman, possibly Sienna's mom, it was clear how I was going to get us home. A plan began formulating. And by time the Marine fell both still and silent the plan had completed itself, plus a few back up plans and courses of action in case the first one didn't work or things didn't turn out how I thought they would.

Once the Marine was as dead as the woman would make him she turned on us, eyes flashing before zeroing on me. "Get away from him Sienna!" She screamed readying her weapon.

Backing up she shook her head only to bump into me. Looking up she looked scared as she spread her arms wide as if protecting me. There was only one way to stop the woman, and Sienna didn't know about this half assed plan but she hopefully knew that I wouldn't harm her.

The kitchen knife was plucked out of her hand but she didn't seem to notice. Sienna didn't seem to notice until I reached around her and held the slick blade to her throat. She began squirming as I pressed the blade to her throat, slicing through the first few layers of skin. With my free hand I reached up and pulled her head back against my shoulder.

"Law! Law!" She screeched clawing at my hand, panic clear in her voice. Though I suppose I couldn't blame her she should know that it was harder to behead someone with their head back as hers was. "What are you doing?!" Fear, that too was evident in her voice.

I lowered my head and into her ear hissed, "Why so scared?" But that's all I offered her. And while that seemed to make her reach some kind of realization that was probably far off the mark she stopped struggling as much.

Putting a knife to Sienna's throat had the desired effect and caused the raging woman to slam to a stop. Her eyes, the same dark violet of Sienna's, narrowed. "Bastard." She spat.

The moment I let up, the moment she found a weakness she was going to attack. She was ready and searching for any chinks. I couldn't help but smile. "Reduced to name-calling I see."

"Step away from my daughter right this instance." She growled grip on her weapon tightening.

"Now why would I-"

"Stop it, the both of you." Sienna interrupted with renewed anger in her voice. "Why would you want to attack Law mom?" she asked interrupting me.

"He's not supposed to be here. He didn't lift a finger to help you. He's threatening to behead you. Need I continue?"

* * *

**++++Sienna++++**

Law was holding a knife to my throat, he had even made me bleed but now I understood why. While I was freaking out at his bad decision he was reading my mom's reaction, reading the situation. And while I'm sure there were other ways to go about stopping her he had chosen the most surefire way, something that I couldn't hold against him when he couldn't utilize the power his devil fruit gave him.

And now that I knew why she was set on doing what she had to the mangled and marred Marine to Law I had to change her mind. I couldn't have her attacking or even killing Law. Not only that but I couldn't have her threatening him either. It was always intolerable to have people threatening your captain, unfortunately I was never able to do anything about it, especially now against my mom.

"I'll give you a few reasons why you shouldn't try and kill him." Surprising my voice wasn't shaking, though my body was and I was starting to feel dizzy to boot. My mom just stood there, arms crossed and waiting. "He saved me for one. I caught some kind of sickness and he cured it. He took me in," Ok so I was glorifying that part and the next few things but what she didn't know didn't hurt her. "He-he's done a lot for me. I've got friends, and a family and-"

"He puts your life in danger every second of every day. That is reason enough to hurt him, if not kill him." She retorted, fire dancing in her eyes.

The knife was still to my throat, the blood snaking down my chest, his hand steady and his front pressed against my back, using me as a shield because with him behind me like that my mom wouldn't dare think about attacking him. I don't even know where she came from but at this point, at this exact moment it didn't matter.

The words were from my mouth before I got the chance to even think about them. "It was my choice."

Lies! My thoughts screamed at me accusingly. I had most certainly NOT wanted to go with him. But a debt was a debt, hell I don't know if I had paid it off yet but I don't even know if he had been keeping track, I know I hadn't.

"Nonsense."

I couldn't tell my mom that we slept together often, that would probably make her mad.

"Release my daughter and face me like a man." She demanded appealing to his masculine side, the side that's not supposed to be able to turn down challenges or blows to his pride and ego.

"She could have stabbed me." Law lazily pointed out, the pocket knife was still in my hand, I hadn't been stupid enough to drop it before.

"But she didn't. She obviously has no intentions of hurting you, unlike myself." When she saw that Law wasn't going to budge an inch she began running towards us, weapon ready, face filled with fury and rage. She ran right into a portal and disappeared.

Wildly I looked around for her. Where was she? Was all I had time to wonder before Law's body went rigid and I heard the growled words, "Release. Sienna. Now."

"All you had to say was please." Law said and I could just see him smirking before he dropped the knife and let go of me.

I whorled around to see the tip pressed against Law's back. In one simple movement she could impale him and pierce his heart. "Stop." I weakly begged as my mom pushed him away and then attacked him as I had the Marine. Back and forth they went and as good as Law was without his nodachi and his powers my mom was better.

She had knocked Law off his feet and was about to stab him through with her spear like weapon when I slid between the two of them. For a brief moment I felt like Pocahontas in the scene when they're trying to kill John Smith. My mom's attack faltered and froze inches away from me. "Stop." I breathed the tip of the weapon inches from my chest. Her shock was clear and I could feel Law smirk, as though this had been his plan all along, as though he had been acting. Though I had learned tonight how good of an actor the man really was.

The next words out of my mouth they didn't give me time to think about them and once out I unfortunately couldn't snatch them back. They also made me feel that much more like Pocahontas. But it was the only reason that my brain could spit out that she might accept and back off for, seeing how my other good reasons had failed to stop her.

"I love him. D-don't take him from me." Maybe the last sentence would cause her to have mercy. After all she knew very well what it felt to lose the man you … loved? Unfortunately before I could get the chance to hear or see their reactions the world spun and the black dots that had been edging around my sight invaded, turning my world black.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sure you don't want an excuse but the reason I haven't been updating as much lately is it's because my mind knows that the end is incredibly close and it's producing ideas off the wazoo and a lot of them I want to write. Plus since these last few chapters haven't been as easy as the previous ones I'm somewhat procrastinating.

Please forgive me for that and all of the POV switching this chapter. If there's an abnormal amount of mistakes I'll fix that. I plan to go back once I'm done and edit the story.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to. Reviews are quite welcome.


	16. Why not?

**++++Law++++**

After Sienna's confession the woman's eyes narrowed and she appeared to be about to spit back some reply when Sienna fell limp right into my arms. I must admit she had done well today considering everything and her lack of combat skills.

"Not going to attack me with your daughter in my hands are you?" I sneered at her while standing. The dress Sienna had worked so hard to find and then customize was a mess. There was a section around the hem where she had cut a strip to make the sea stone cuff somewhat bearable for me , the yellow material was stained red and there were a few rips and tears in it as well.

"Not if you answer my questions correctly." She growled.

"I'm afraid that is going to have to wait Miss. As you can see Sienna has passed out from a few causes, one of those causes being blood loss." Which of course if left alone for too long could prove to be fatal and I'm almost positive that the woman did not want to lose her lover and her daughter in the same day.

The frown on her face deepened into a scowl that was aimed right at me. But thankfully she knew when to let things go and when to back down because she grunted at me and a portal opened not far from us. "Go." She demanded pointing to the portal much like the one Sienna had decided to go through that fateful day.

On the other side was what I recognized to be a cleaner version of Sienna's dad's house. There weren't near as many sculptures or paintings most likely because they were on display here. "This isn't a-"

"Don't insult me." She snarled like a dog. "I won't do a damn thing to you if that's what you're hinting at. It's a straight shot to Mark's house. Take care of my daughter there. I'll be there after I take care of a few things."

Even though I was at her mercy I decided that I'd take the chance, Sienna needed to be treated and I didn't have much options. So trusting that she wasn't going to try anything I walked forwards, through the portal and into the house. I did not fall unconscious upon stepping through as I had the first time and I wondered if that happened if going through different worlds or if somehow the body got used to going through portals so eventually there would be no effect when going through them.

Once inside the house I managed to locate a very dusty, well hidden and forgotten about first aid kit. It wasn't well stocked though there were lots of Band-Aids, alcohol, and gauze. Without too much trouble I removed her dress to clean the wounds and then patch her up. I'd imagine if her mother didn't have things to take care of then she'd be snapping and yelling at me for undressing her daughter in a state of vulnerability. However it could not be helped if she did not want me to let Sienna bleed to death. Once I had cleaned the wounds and dressed them I lay her on the black couch in the living room, located a blanket and covered her with it. Then I simply sat in the orange chair, leaned back, kicked my feet up and waited for Sienna's mom to get done with whatever business she had to take care of.

I was starting to doze off when someone cleared their throat. Opening my eyes I smiled, saying, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Doesn't matter. Now that we have time you're going to answer my questions."

"I'm sorry I do not take orders." It was something Sienna had yet to thoroughly learn, though she was quite good at making them seem like requests, on occasion that is. "However I might be more willing to answer your questions if you were to answer mine." It was a fair exchange, a question for a question.

Her eyes narrowed at me, her hands on her hips, scowl still in place. "Depends on your questions."

Smiling I sat up and leaned forwards, gesturing to the end of the couch, to the small spot on the couch that Sienna didn't reach. "Take a seat Miss." Minds well get comfortable.

As if just to defy my request she took a seat on the arm of the couch closest to me. "You're a pirate are you not?" I nodded but before I could verbally answer she continued, "And you're putting my daughter in danger every second of every day. What the hell possessed you to do such a thing?"

I hadn't been possessed. It was simply really, Sienna had a debt to pay and there was only one way to get her to pay it. Of course that went against what Sienna had already said about it being her choice to join my crew, that was a complete and utter lie. She had a strong dislike of me from the moment she saw me walk into her room. That dislike turned into hate upon me suggesting to her guardians that she come with me to work it off. Then somewhere along the lines that hate budded into something more…

So I decided to spin a tale, if Sienna wanted to tell her mother the truth then she could be my guest, after all her mother wouldn't try to kill her when she told the truth. But she'd gleefully slaughter me, which at the moment wouldn't be as hard as it might usually be.

"Well you see I decided that I just had to have her-"

"Being a man who usually gets his way you just couldn't take no for an answer could you?" She growled.

"Now now it's impolite to interrupt Mrs. Reid. May I continue?" Stiffly she nodded. "Thank you. You see I offered her the things she wanted most, friends, family and of course a little bit of excitement. You really can't blame her for coming with me."

Mrs. Reid shook her head, muttering something I didn't catch. "Ok how about a simpler question, who the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm Trafalgar Law."

"Your epithet pirate?" The way she spat out the word pirate, with such venom, reminded me of how most Marines spit out the word scum when referring to us pirates.

"The Surgeon of Death. And I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear that your daughter also has a bounty and an epithet as well. Want to know hers as well?" I didn't give her an answer to accept or reject the offer but instead after the slightest of paused pursed on, "Being the uncreative creatures they are when the Marines saw that Sienna was always with me they decided to call her Death's Lady."

After I had concluded the answer to her question and an answer to a question she had not yet answered I watched her simmer where she sat as she clenched and unclenched her hands into fists before she launched herself at me. The chair I was sitting in fell back and we were expelled from it, rolling, the both of us trying to get the upper hand. In the end though, after crashing into a few of the remaining sculptures, Mrs. Reid won that fight and hand one hand fisted in the collar of my shirt, her fist reared back and ready to let loose. "You know I snatched the key to those cuffs for you but now I'm debating on giving it to you or not." She smiled as if she thought she had won.

It wasn't hard to sneak my hand into the pocket with the key in it and then pull it out, she was far too focused on me and anything I might have to say, she was watching my reaction. Only I held up the key, showing her that she was no longer in possession of it and innocently asked, "Does this help your decision?" She tried to get it back but to no avail.

"Dad!" A voice shouted sounded both worried and confused.

Mrs. Reid turned her head and looked over her shoulder and at the couch, where Sienna was sitting up and rubbing her face and running a hand back through her hair. She looked sleepy and was looking around with her brows furrowed, as though she couldn't make up her mind about something. Taking advantage of the distraction I sent the woman flying and slamming into a bookshelf across the room.

"Mom!?" She screeched jumping from the couch and running over to the woman. She dropped to her knees by the stunned woman and reached out. "So…that…the auction…" Sienna hung her head, dark hair falling over bare shoulders to hide her face from my sight. "…Was real." A heavy sigh was released as the sea stone cuffs clanked to the wooden floors.

"Yes honey. I'm afraid it was. But you know what Mark would say?" A shake of her head was Sienna's answer. The woman reached out and brushed Sienna's dark hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then with a laugh she said, "He would have said something like all of the best artists are dead anyway. And he'd say it with a smile, you know he would." As Sienna mutely nodded her head once again, her eyes trained on the floor, her back hunched, her moth reached her arms around her and pulled her close.

"Speaking of, what did you do to the Marine?"

"Oh him." Her voice was positively dripping with poison and hate. "I took him to the…Sorcery realm, had a mage trap his soul inside his body." An evil grin spread across her face. "Then I took him to a place that resembles Hell. Damming his soul there and having him be eternally being tortured is honestly too good for that bastard."

The amount of hope and desperation in Sienna's voice when she next spoke was almost painful. "Does that mean that you can bring Dad back?"

"God I wish honey."

"And why not? You brought the Marine back did you not?" I asked for Sienna approaching the two of them. Books lay around them, the middle shelves of the bookcase splintered, and in the middle of the mess was Sienna and her mother. It probably wasn't a good idea to bring Sienna back here after the not so distant death of her father.

Mrs. Reid forced a laugh but didn't turn her attention towards me. Instead she pulled away from Sienna and held her at arms distance. "I could never do something like that to Mark. We'll meet in the Afterlife."

"Oh and why can't you?" I challenged for Sienna.

"Because that sorcery that was used traps the soul in the body, there is no death after that. The soul is an everlasting entity and when it's trapped in the body only the body dies. And I couldn't do such a thing to my- to Mark. Do you understand?" She glared at me.

"Yeah mom it's fine. Just stop fighting with Law." She picked herself off the ground and trudged over to me with her head lowered, shoulders still hunched and her hands hanging limply at her sides.

"You weren't nearly as upset with the loss of your friends." I noted as she passed me.

Sienna sniffled and muttered something that sounded like 'you don't understand'.

And then someone hit me on the back of my head and that person hissed, "They're still alive dipshit. I thought surgeons were smart."

Ignoring Mrs. Reid I watched Sienna lay face down on the couch and then proceed to not move a muscle.

"Do you know often Sienna's like this?"

"All the time because she's with you?" She bit back almost instantly.

"Joking aside I'm taking her home."

"This is her home."

"Maybe ten years ago." And with that I approached Sienna, sitting on the couch. Gingerly I reached out and put my hand on her back before unsurely patting it. Dealing with rabid Marines was much easier than this. That I dealt with nearly every day, this…not so much. The crew wasn't really emotional, obviously, they were all guys and guys usually aren't as emotional as women. But when they got depressed it was because we hadn't seen the light of day for a month. "Let's go home."

"I don't want to." She said into the leather cushion.

"Sienna."

"Do you think going all Captain on her is going to help anything?" her mother scolded me coming to sit around on the other side of the couch. "Honey, I know that this hurts really badly but we've got to get over it. You know Mark wouldn't want us to morn over his death. You know he'd rather see us happy and know that he didn't die in vain."

"I want to see my dad and if we can't go to the Afterlife through your portals then I'll use the usual method." And while we were able to decipher her answer it was muffled and hard to understand.

* * *

**+++++Sienna+++++**

The difference between losing my friends and my dad was that I could mend bridges with them. I could try and create new ones, new memories, new everything. But have you ever tried to mend bridges with a dead person?!

It's not possible.

He was dead and gone, unable to smile or paint or even sculpt anymore. He couldn't do any of that anymore and I couldn't bring myself to feel nothing as I had with my friends. My dad was the reason I had been willing to face the One Piece world, the reason I hadn't killed myself within the first week. But now my reason was gone, my will, my want and my passion. It had dissipated when his life had melted away. I didn't know how my mom was still holding herself together. My chest ached as though Law had ripped my heart out and squeezed it a few times. Unfortunate as it was I knew the feeling and this feeling was nothing compared to that.

Suddenly I was grabbed and jerked into a sitting position. The grip on my shoulders was painful and the eyes I was looking into were not only hard and grey but also narrowed with an emotion I had never seen in his eyes swirling around. His jaw set and the gasp of pain I let out didn't seem to bother him at all. "Repeat that sentence again." He growled. It was not a question, not a request, not even a Captains order but instead something else entirely.

There was a dangerous tone to it that made me look away and mutter a version of that I had just I said into the couch.

"That's what I thought. If that's what you want then I'll do the honors for you." And with that he said the word room, enveloping the room in a blue film that had my mom on her feet and looking wildly around as if trying to figure out what was going on.

Usually in a situation like this I'd feel something along the lines of fear because there were no Marines around for him to target, only him, my mom and myself.

"Think about your answer carefully." Law said his tone now even and calm. "Do you really want to die?"

I took a deep breath and was about to answer when my mom intervened, "Of course she doesn't! She's just not thinking right. Don't you dare use your power to end my daughter's life!"

I looked at her from the corner of my eye and then looked back at Law and nodded my head, "Yes."

"Give me one good reason I should."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Usually it's not so hard to get to you end someone's life. What's wrong?"

Law frowned at me and then pulled me forwards. I thought for a second that he was going to crush his lips against mine and maybe whisper that he didn't want to be the one to end my life, that he returned my feelings. I thought that he might do something as uncharacteristic as that but he missed the mark completely and into my ear hissed, "It's you. You're the problem. Do you really think that the world has ended?"

"Mine has." Of course Law would know nothing of how it might feel to lose someone you cared deeply for, someone who kept you living through thick and thin, through sickness and health, through rags and riches, through pirates and different worlds. And now the Fates had cut his lifeline. They minds well do the same to mine.

"You're being selfish you know that Sienna?"

My response wasn't a threat but instead a promise. If he didn't do it then I'd have to get a bit more creative. "If you don't do it I'll do it myself."

"I'd like to see you try." And with that I was suddenly released and Law pulled away. "We're going home. Open a portal."

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?" I heard my mom snap, launching the two of them into an argument, my mom's voice heated and clipped while Law's voice was calm and bordering nonchalant. He didn't care, he hadn't lost anyone today.

I fell back onto the couch, face up with my eyes closed, drowning out their voices. In my head I spoke to my dad, apologizing to him for what had happened, if we hadn't been there he wouldn't have died, he would have been able to enjoy the fame he was rising to.

If only I could sink into the floor and become nothing. Yeah, that would be nice, really nice.

"Fine take her! But if anything happens then I'm going to hunt you down and gut you!" Those words snapped me out of my thoughts. Actually the action that accompanied them did. I was roughly yanked off the couch and literally swept off my feet, like it or not. I was then tightly held against a hard chest and carried from my dad's house and into my apartment.

"Welcome back Captain." Bepo greeted and then he must have seen me and asked, "What happened."

"Quite a lot. I'll tell you at a later time." And with that I was carried into my bedroom. I was literally tossed onto the bed and when I rolled over the last thing I saw was the black back of the dress shirt and the door closing. The last thing I heard was, "Come out when you're over it."

I knew exactly what he meant and reached for my pillow. I took a deep breath and pressed my face into it before screaming until it hurt to utter even the slightest hum. After that I rolled over and curled into a ball, feeling pathetic as I cried myself to sleep in the dark.

* * *

**++++Law++++**

Sienna had finally emerged from her room about a week later looking horrible with red eyes, wet cheeks and still in just the undergarments that she had worn under the dress and dirty bandages. She had come out to use the restroom and then had returned to her room saying not a word. This was the first time she hadn't gone straight to the bathroom but instead she went straight to the fridge, got some food and after microwaving something she sat at the bar next to Bepo and then proceeded to push the pasta around her plate, not lifting the fork to her mouth to take a bite to consume the food.

"Sienna." I growled, unable to help the edge that was in my voice. I wasn't going to let her starve herself, I wasn't going to let her suffocate herself, I wasn't going to let her think that she had nothing to live for but she had to get over her father's death before I would try to convince her of that.

She looked up at me with hallow eyes and blank expression I had seen plenty of times before but never on her face. She stared, unblinking and unseeing though she turned her head in her direction.

"If you do not eat I will hold you don't and force feed you. And if that does not work then I will resort to other methods."

"Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Both." It was a threat because I was hoping that it'd make her decide that she would cut this shit out. And it was a promise because I wasn't going to let her wither away into nothingness, though she was well on her way.

Bepo said nothing, asked no questions, offered no condolences. He knew what had happened and why she was upset.

"I'm going to take a bath." And with that she pushed away from the bar, slipped off the stool and walked like a zombie to her bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Is that the best idea?" Bepo asked looking from the closed door, to me and back again.

"Not the best. But I'm trying to give her a bit of space."

Bepo said something but I was too lost in thought to have heard him. "Pardon?" I asked shifting my attention. As I waited for his reply I heard the sound of the bath running, not the shower. Five minutes, that's all she had to decide that she was really going to drown herself and to start trying to do so.

"I said that maybe Sienna doesn't want space."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well she's really upset and from the sounds of it Mrs. Reid doesn't like you, so she won't be around, plus she's probably mourning as well. She probably wants you to comfort her or something. I don't think threatening to force feed her is going to help anyone."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" I asked more to just humor him than anything.

Bepo shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? Just try stuff." Beside him Shika sat eating like he was.

The water had shut off and it had been a few minutes. So I stood up and walked to the bathroom. Trying the door I found that it was locked, a silly precaution in my opinion because I easily picked it and opened the door. I would have broken it but the bathroom needed its door, its occupants the privacy it offered.

Once inside I saw Sienna under the surface of the water, bubbles slowly making their way to the surface and popping. Her hair mushroomed around her and her eyes were closed so she hadn't heard me enter and didn't see me standing there. I knelt down at the side of the tub and after shedding my hoodie reached in and pushed her head down to the bottom the tub. Almost instantly she began thrashing around wildly, her violet eyes snapping open, her mouth wide with a silent scream. Panic was the first emotion I had seen in her eyes, fear was the second.

Finally I let go and she sat up gasping for breath. "What the hell?!" She panted.

"That was a poor suicide attempt you know that?" Instincts had taken over, not allowing her to lay there as I held her down under water.

"You're the one who refuses to kill me. All I want you to do is to take out my heart and," She slammed her fist into her palm, demonstrating what she wanted me to do to her heart once I removed it from her chest, a thing that I had done to scare her and teach her a lesson.

I stood and stepped over the side of the tub and into the hot water. Slowly I sat down, my legs running parallel with hers, my knees bent because the tub was quite short in length.

"What are you-"

"Do you want to know an interesting factoid?" I asked, cutting off her enraged and confused question.

"No."

"Too bad." I instantly responded when I heard the decline of my offer. "I wouldn't really kill you. I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it. So I don't know why you're so worried when I do impulsive things like holding a knife to your throat or holding you under water." I tilted my head back and scrubbed my hand down my face. Then to the celling I asked, "Do you want to know another factoid?"

"Sure."

I was surprised to hear her not shoot down the offer. Granted I would have told her no matter her answer I was just slightly thrown off by the answer.

"I'm not good at things like this."

"Like what?"

I shook my head. "Nothing."

"Look if you won't kill me then I'll do it myself."

In a flash I went from sitting on the other side of the tub to straddling her naked body, her chin gripped tightly in my chin and the other braced against the other wall. I felt a slight satisfaction from the glint of fear in her eyes. "I don't ever want you to say that again."

"Why not?" She whispered breathlessly. "It's true." Sienna paused, daring me to do anything before sneering, "Do you want to know a little factoid?" There was a beat of silence where the only sounds were that of our breathing. If one were to listen hard enough our heartbeats might have been audible as well. "You know it feels like someone ripped out my heart. It's like the path I've been following all my life has just disappeared and left me stranded. The only thing I've been holding onto has slipped through my fingers-"

At that I leaned forwards and kissed Sienna. I wanted it to speak to her the way words couldn't, in volumes that our voices couldn't reach. I wanted to convey a message through our mouths but not to be delivered by words. She started to return the kiss but seconds later she began pushing against my chest, bucking under me as if she wanted me to stop, as though she didn't want to accept the message. But instead I grabbed her wrists and kissed down her damp neck.

As she continued to struggle, splashing the water around and out of the tub I pulled away and then maneuvered so that instead of sitting across from Sienna I was sitting behind her, my arms wrapped around her body, which was seated between my legs, and holding her against my chest, holding her wrists so that she couldn't try anything. I then leaned forwards and whispered, "You know you still have me. Or am I not enough?"

She shook her head and leaned it back before tilting her chin up and looking at me. "No. It's just…different."

"How so?" I inquired quietly.

Her reply and her reasoning were both weak. "I don't know. It just is."

"Am I not reason enough to make you want to continue on?" There were quite a few ways she could bluntly say no. There were many reasons she'd say that I was reason enough. But I was banking on what she had said as her mother tried to impale me.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"You know your feelings aren't one sided. Everyone on the sub would really miss you if you were to end your life. They'd probably try to revolt against me if I killed you and they'd get all depressed or something."

"What about you?" She asked twisting a slick wrist out of my grasp and then reached her arm up and played with my hair with the tips of her fingers. "Would you miss me?"

"More than words could express." I told her bowing my head and kissing her on her lips once again. "Do you want to know something I find quite interesting?"

"You're going to tell me no matter my answer, so sure, go ahead, and tell me."

I couldn't help but smile as my grip around her tightened. "You're feelings aren't one sided."

Sienna pulled my head down and kissed me as I had her the first time, words were once again not necessary to convey this message. We pulled away panting, her eyes much livelier than they had been earlier today.

"Make me a promise." I demanded in a soft voice.

"Ok."

"Don't you ever say that you will, think or try to end your life ever again." I kissed her again, this time brief and nothing more than a peck. "Do you understand me?" She had no option, I would not stand for her to go around acting, thinking or talking like that. Not only was it out of character for her to be depressed but I didn't want to lose her. Over her time with me she had grown on me, like ivy up a wall. She had been sneaky about sinking her claws into me and she clung on stubbornly like an ice sickle to the eves.

"Is that an order or a request?"

"That my dear Sienna is a direct order."

"Is this order coming from Trafalgar Law or Captain?"

"Both."

She hummed and then murmured the words, "Forgive me."

"I might." I answered with a smile that she couldn't see, the both of us knowing that in the end I would forgive.

"So why did you get into the bath with me? We could have accomplished this without you doing so."

I pretended to think for a few seconds with a hum. I really didn't have an answer for her, not a logical one. But if she had seen the way she was she might have done the same thing. Like when I put a knife to her throat, or when I pushed her under water to scare her, I was simply acting on impulse, something I didn't do often in our world. But it seemed that in this world that I could be more careless with what I did and didn't do. There weren't Marines crawling everywhere, other crews fighting to make it to the One Piece or dangerous creatures. There was no risk of someone blasting the wall away and declaring a fight. "We could have." I agreed with Sienna's statement. "But it would be difficult to do this."

I kissed her mouth again before moving to the back of her neck and shoulders, my hands tracing patterns around her body, around her half submerged breast and her torso. I even traced the designs over her thighs before tracing them back up her body. Up and down the patterns were traced, the kisses turning into a mixture of sort bites that she liked so much and short kisses that made goose bumps race down her arms.

Between my legs Sienna squirmed, her arm still up and wrapped around me the best as it could be from the angle she was at. Her breathing turned into soft sighs and gasps as she tried to speak.

"This is what you wanted isn't it?"

"No." I said and between each word I kissed a different spot of her neck. "It's just a benefit. But if you don't like it." I pulled away and acted as though I was going to get out.

"NO!" She exclaimed a bit too forcefully as she reached for my shoulders to push me back into place behind her. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"You know last time we drove Bepo out of the apartment."

"I know."

"Are you implying that you want a repeat of what happened last time?"

"Maybe. You've certainly made this world a bit more fun than I remember it ever being."

"We'll hold a funeral for your dad, you, Bepo, Shika, you mom and I. We'll pay our respects and then we'll go home."

"That sounds like a plan. But you are going to finish what you started right?"

"And here I thought you were depressed not an hour ago."

"Turns out there's nothing you can't cure." Sienna twisted around in the tub and was now facing me, her hands on either side of my waist. "Now finish what you started."

"Is that an order?" I questioned leaning forwards but not kissing her.

"Yes. But it's one you might not mind obeying." Her chest was pressed against mine, her forehead rested against mine, lust but a glint in her violet eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you are all ready for the last chatper! Whoo! I know a lot of you don't want it to end but i've been getting bored with it and I really don't like incomplete things. And I feel like the last few chapters have just been horrible and I'm really sorry for that, really I am.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to. Reviews are quite welcome.


	17. Into the Fray

"Is there any way I can convince you to not return to that world?" My mom asked. It had been two months since my dad's death, since the incident with the Marine, me getting over my depression and my mom arriving. I must admit I think I've been neglecting Law a bit because I've been trying to make up for lost time with my mom.

There was a lot of time to make up after all.

He couldn't blame me, after all, the first 19 years of my life my mom wasn't there, a sore subject to my only parental figure, her pictures stored away, some hidden under my mattress so dad wouldn't find them and get all depressed or sulky as he had when mom was mentioned. All my life she was nothing but this mysterious entity without so much as a name. To me she only had the title mom, but even then, with that title she had never done her motherly duties, having been absent.

But then all of the sudden 'poof' and she's in my life, like a blaze of flaming glory. And I welcomed her as if she hadn't hurt my dad, as if she hadn't been the reason for the rift between me and my five closest friends. I opened my arms widely for her to walk into and wrap me in a hug of her own, her long hair tickling my face and even the arms that returned the hug as though she had never been gone, as if she wasn't more or less a stranger.

Nearly every day we spent together mostly sitting and talking. Law for some reason was never around. But I was glad because my mom and Law did NOT get along at all. They fought like an alpha and omega wolf, only both were the alpha, snarling and snapping. They were always arguing with their hackles raised and their fur puffed up. Their teeth were always on display in case the other had forgotten just how sharp and dangerous those teeth were.

At night I lay in bed with Law, my arms wrapped around him, sometimes I listened to his heartbeat and other times I just lay there by his side. Oftentimes we didn't do much of anything, I would talk, mostly about my mom and the things we had discussed that day, or about how excited I was to return to the crew.

I was very excited and even though he didn't let on near as much as I, I knew that he was not only very excited but quite ready to leave this world he so readily called boring and mundane. We were both ready to return to the sea, to the sub and the crew. We were ready to face the daily struggles of his world and leave this one but a dream, or maybe it would become a nightmare for the both of us.

Other times we did 'stuff' making up for lost time, for my lack of attention to him for the past few weeks. However I won't elaborate, won't bore you with details.

My mom seemed to have moved into dad's house, oftentimes she was sleeping in dad's chair, reclining and sleeping peacefully. During her stay she had cleaned up the kitchen. Turns out that buried underneath all that takeout stuff, left over boxes, and all of the art supplies that flooded in from the other parts of the house, that after things got put where they belonged, that there was a nice looking kitchen with a moderate amount of space.

I looked at Law and raised my index finger up to my lips reminding him of the promise I had forced him to make me. After all I did not want the last few minutes I'd probably ever have with my mom filled with vicious words, sneered retorts and threats that either party might actually follow through with.

So instead Bepo was the one to answer. Shika stood on her hind legs like him, having picked up on Bepo's habits, next to him. The only difference in her appearance was the bow in front of one of her ears. "I'm afraid not." As he spoke I shook my head.

I would not be swayed to do anything other than to follow my Captain and…lover. My face had turned so red when my mom had used that word to describe Law and I. And I had denied it up and down even though the meaning of the word lover was somebody who is devoted to or adores a particular thing…or since my mom had been referring to one of its other meanings, sexual partner, when she had said that I had nearly fled the room. The problem with that was the door had turned into a portal that had spat me out onto the couch.

"Sorry mom."

She smiled at me and drew me into a hug. She rested her chin on top of my head and said, "You know I'm proud of you. I didn't think someone of this world, raised by someone like your father would be able to love my world as I do. I didn't think you'd make it that long-"

"Are you saying you were expecting Lady Sienna to die?" Law cut in, his voice nonchalant if not cool but there was this undercurrent to his voice that was a bit threatening to say the very least.

"Quite contrary. You might not know this Trafalgar but I have many connections in high places, I am many figures of power, even a goddess in some of the dimensions I travel between. I was watching her all along and if she were to be in too terrible of trouble then I would have simply sent someone to… say guide her."

"That's why when I found her she was on her deathbed?" Law just had to inquire. Honestly I was alive and well and that's all that mattered. But I knew that Law was just looking for a way to get under my mom's skin. And judging by the look on her face it was working, a bit too well.

"Help had not arrived yet." She replied, not raising to the challenge and taking Law's bait. I was glad but still wished that they would not argue so. However it had started and there wasn't much I could do to stop it.

But that did not mean that I would not try.

"Guys please." I pulled away from my mom and gave Law a light glare, one that he couldn't criticize me for later. "Just this once." They were like siblings, ones who had a very big age gap and constantly bickered back and forth, like an old married couple. Jesus! "Can we not do this today?" That was not a question. They had no option despite my word choice. If worse came to it I'd slap my hands over their mouths. All I wanted to do was say good bye to my native world and step back into Law's. I wanted to see the crew, the ship. I was ready and I knew that Law was even more so than I. I don't think Bepo cared either way as long as Shika stayed with him and he was following his captain.

"Oh honey." My mom once again pulled me into a hug, holding me tightly against her body. "I don't want to let you go." She murmured into my head. I almost expected her to apologize for leaving and not coming back as well. And that's exactly what came next.

I silently wrapped my arms around her small form and lightly squeezed. It was odd to say that I didn't have an emotional connection with my mom. I mean it was definitely there, there was some kind of instinct connection but I didn't know her that well, and she didn't know me either despite what we had shared in the last few months

"Any minute now would be nice." Law impatiently muttered. I swear he was trying extra hard to bait my mother. God I hope she wouldn't take this one. Or maybe it was an act, one to cover up how much he wanted to get home, to return to his sub and to get back into the swing of his world, where Devil fruits were real, where he could not watch their lives play out in a form of entertainment called anime. I bet that was it. I surely hope that it was.

Slowly my mom's head lifted and her arms unwound. We each took a step back, me closer to Law and my mom closer to my dad's chair. "You know you should be nicer to me. Especially when I'm the one who can send you to hell or some other dimension." She threatened with a smirk on her face and her hands on her hips.

"You could. But you wouldn't because of how upset your dearest daughter would be. Just imagine how upset she'll be." He smiled as she faltered, seeing that he had just won their little argument for now.

"Fine fine." With that a portal opened off to our side. On the other side was a craggy cliff, blue skies, the ocean and a sliver of something the color of Law's hoodie. "I'll be in contact sooner or later alright hon?" She asked as we turned towards the portal. It took much control to not race into the One Piece world, to not run ahead of Law, to act all cool and calm about returning to my home.

I nodded and waved at her when we were a step away from stepping through the portal. "Alright." I smiled and turned back to the world.

For some reason Law stopped and bowed low enough to say, "Go ahead." I could feel the smile on his lips before I took Bepo's paw and took off running. There was a messenger bag over my shoulder that bounced against my thigh as the ground turned to cold hardwood to cool soft grass. A laugh escaped my mouth as we ran, Bepo quickly passing me. I threw my head back and danced with Bepo in a circle.

* * *

**+++LAW+++**

I stood there taking joy in watching Sienna acting so happy to be in this world. I was surprised at just how happy she was. Her laugh echoed through the air, her smile the widest, purist, sincerest smile that I had ever seen on her face.

Beside me stood her mother, watching with fond eyes, her head tilted to the side. She was probably thinking about the years of Sienna's life that she had missed, regretting that she hadn't seen her before she had grown up. The portal behind us closed, blocking out the sight of the living room of Mr. Mark's house.

"Now listen here." She began not bothering to give me a threatening glance, glare or stare.

"I'm listening." I responded giving her a brief sideways glance. Sienna and Bepo as well as Shika were dancing circles in the grass. I was glad that I had not been dragged into the fray. I was much more content watching, waiting for something to go wrong, for Marine's show up or for another crew to charge towards us or for bounty hunters to try and snag her in a moment of vulnerability.

"Good. I want you to take care of my little girl."

"She's no longer yours Mrs."

"I'm going to pretend that I did not just hear that." She grumbled shoving her hands into the pockets of her pants. Today her long hair was pulled up in a high ponytail.

"Do whatever you wish. But I'll take better care of her than you ever did."

She nodded, ponytail swishing a bit at the movement. "Good. You had better not get her killed with your criminal activities. Don't you dare let Joker lay a hand on her, I know about your affiliations Mr. Trafalgar. " She mocked the way he always addressed her as Mrs. or Mrs. Reid.

At those words I scowled, the smile dropping as I turned to give her a sharp look, questioning how she knew. Sienna did not know. It was something she did not need to know unless it would affect her. And eventually it would but not today, and not tomorrow. She would not learn of what I was doing until later, until it was relevant to bring her out of the dark. After a few seconds of glaring she seemed to pick up on the glare and turned to me with a smile, as though she were proud to have gotten this kind of reaction.

"I knew that would get to you." She declared with an almost triumph smile. Her tone of voice certainly boasted her pride in the rise she had gotten out of me. "But in all seriousness I want to make sure she'll be safe and sound in your hands. That she is not one of your play things to be easily disposed of. I know how men of this world work Mr. Trafalgar; I hope you have not forgotten this."

"Of course not. But I'm a bit curious as to how you think men of this world work."

"You're all after the treasure Roger supposedly left. You all want the money, the power, the title of the Pirate King. You all will stop at nothing to get it, to be the first one there."

"Not all of us." I said. Some people would stop at nothing, some people would give up, discover that the pirating life wasn't them to find that treasure that was only a legend.

"Are you implying that you are excluded from that description?" She instantly snapped, she sounded ready to snap the moment I replied. She was ready to tell me how I was wrong that that I fell into her category of 'All men of this world'.

"Not in the least." I fit most of her description and Sienna would probably agree. I've done things that would make her want to take Sienna and teleport her far far away from this world, away from me. I chuckled quietly at the thought of her reaction to some of the things I've done, some of the experiments I've conducted and the people I've aligned myself with. Of course she knew of Joker but I wondered how much she really knew. "However he will not lay a single hand on her."

"We both know he won't need a hand to touch her. To put her in danger, to hold her over your head."

"No one will touch her. No one will lay a hand on her." I grumbled with narrowing eyes. The more she revealed she knew the more I wanted her to open a portal and to walk through. The more I wanted her to disappear and not come back. "All you have is my word but I don't make promises I do not intend to keep."

The look on her face transformed into that of happiness completely different from that on Sienna and Bepo's faces. "Good." She reached up and patted my cheek twice. "When I drop by I expect her to be in one piece understood?"

"No promises." I said with a nod and a smile.

"Well I'll best be going while she preoccupied. Give her my best wishes." And with that the woman opened a portal, stepped through and then it closed with a wink. The only signs that the woman had ever been here was the impression of her feet in the grass beside me.

With that I started forwards.

* * *

**+++Sienna+++**

Spinning I caught sight of Law advancing so I slowed and eventually I came to a stop, attempting to stop making a fool of myself. It's just the joy, it needed somewhere to go and the exit it had taken was up through my throat and into the air in the form of bubbling laughter.

There were no words for what I was feeling, it was like an adrenaline rush, a crazy dream, a sensory overload, and a really good day all wrapped into one. And it was converted into energy that simply wasn't being exhausted no matter how much I flailed and danced about, no matter how much I twirled and tried to take in as much of the world that I could through the joy that was just consuming me like the depression had when my dad had been killed.

Not thinking I grabbed two fistfuls of Law's hoodie and slammed our mouths together.

Not two seconds there were whistles and someone asking, "So that's what you've been off doing Capn'."

"If that's what you wanted to do you didn't have to run off ya know."

There were a few more comments that got cut off by a chorus of ow's. I shoved away from Law and turned to see the crew, well a few of its members. Shachi and Penguin headed the group of pirates that made up a portion of the Heart Pirates. Letting out a squeal I spun around and ran towards the two idiots, when I was done smothering them with hugs I was going to make them regret those comments. Law would never abandon his crew for something as trivial as hormones.

I tackled them, one arm around each of their throats. My momentum was too much and we toppled to the ground the three of us. I laughed and pulled them close, tightening my one armed grip around the men. They were struggling until I was pulled off of them by the back of my shirt.

"Easy Sienna. Don't want to kill them." Bepo said setting me down on my feet.

"Right." I ran back to Law, grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side of the cliff and pointed at the cliff to see that the sub was just below us. I stopped for a moment. I didn't want to take the long way but there was no way in hell that I was jumping down there, I'd probably break my neck or something. I didn't want to kill myself just after I got back home. I would so not be happy.

Just as I thought those words an arm wrapped around my waist and I was air born. A screech of fear ripped itself out of my throat. There was only one thing to cling to and I clung to it as though my life depended on it, and in all honesty it probably did.

When I was let go I staggered a bit, looking up at where we had just jumped from. As I regained my balance there was laughter which I returned with a half-hearted scowl. But when I went to scowl at him I saw that he was holding his hand out, his nodachi nowhere in sight, which the voice at the back of my head said was with Bepo, who was still on the top of the cliff.

Taking his outstretched hand and walking forwards I said, "You know you're encouraging them and their perverted thoughts."

"Is that what they were saying?" He asked with a smirk that told me knew not only exactly what they had said but who had said what. We were getting closer and closer to the door, I didn't know what he had in mind, or why we were going in but I didn't bother questioning him. I knew better and I didn't really care.

I rolled my eyes at my captain. My deadly, sarcastic, wonderful, occasionally kind, captain. When we reached the door, as he reached out to open it he said the words, "It's good to be home."

* * *

**Third person Pov**

They had been back a total of seven days, no more, no less. And it had taken most of that week to get it through the crew's thick heads that Law and Sienna had not disappeared on a 'honeymoon' so that they could 'have alone time'.

It took even longer to explain why Bepo had returned with a lady bear, who was not afraid to punch them on the head if they pointed out that Bepo and her were bears, talking bears that walked upright. They had to explain that Bepo had not run off in search for a mate and had only returned because he had succeeded.

Fortunately nothing had happened to the sub nor its crew. In fact both were in almost perfect condition. Granted the sub was messier than Law would have liked to have been, however that had been easily fixed.

Almost immediately after pushing away from the last island they had been on they had encountered a none too friendly pirate crew who wanted nothing more than to sink them, and start a fight they could not, and did not win.

Law was very glad to not have Sienna constantly telling him not to use his Devil Fruit powers and then needing them to save her, or them actually coming in handy. Or having her trying to persuade him to not tote his nodachi around everywhere he went.

Not a day after that, the Marines never saw them coming. Normally Law would have sailed right past or even under them, enjoying the fact that they were so close and had not been spotted. However, he had to let them know that he had not dropped off the face of the earth, and attacked them, making sure they knew very well what had hit them. He had also made sure that there were a few survivors so that they could report what they had witnessed.

The constant rocking of his submarine, the constant bickering of his crewmates, the cold metal walls and his own room all made Law realize that he had missed all of these things.

He took great joy in being back on the sea and leaving people out there to perish because it was a few days sail to the island now behind them. He did not care if the pirate crew or the Marines made it back to that island; it was simply good to be back.

Everything was as it should be. They were in the One Piece world, on their way to Sabaody. And after that was the New World.

* * *

The captain of the Heart Pirates, Trafalgar Law stepped out of the operating room on his submarine peeling off the white rubber gloves as he did so.

On the deck stood a nervous looking polar bear in an orange boiler suit and a girl with dark hair who was holding his paw as though the action would comfort the martial artist. She was the first to speak, beating Bepo, who had opened his mouth to it.

"How'd it go Captain?" She was just as nervous as Bepo was and in her mind the question sounded cliché and honest to god stupid.

There was no way Law had screwed up and 'accidentally' mutilated the female bear he had under his thumb, on his operating table. She did not doubt his abilities as a doctor or surgeon however she knew that both her and Bepo were thinking of worse case scenarios, letting their imaginations think of all of the horrific things that could have happened behind that closed door.

Law had proposed the idea that he make some modifications to Shika so it would be easier for her to communicate with the crew and so that Bepo would not have to be always present at her side to speak for her, because realistically that just wasn't going to happen. Law had highlighted his plan of action to both bears so that they might feel a little more at ease when the door closed and the operation took place.

A smile came across Law's face. He was proud of his work and not at all surprised that it had been a success. "Why don't you take a look yourself."

And with that the two on the deck raced forwards. One into the room and the other barreled into the Captain, wrapping their arms around him in a constrictor like grip. As she hugged him tightly she smiled to herself before pulling back enough to look up and say, "You know sometimes you really can be a nice man, no matter how you argue you're not."

Law lifted a hand and pat Sienna's head simply saying, "I'm not." Before reaching around himself to pry her arms off of him.

Bepo didn't get far because Shika had taken the liberty of taking the first step out of the operating room. Bepo had told her what would happen and what the result of the surgery would be. He had told her that it would be alright and so she decided to believe him. From the looks of it, he had been correct.

Bepo stood there, maybe an arms distance away from the lady bear, who was blinking the sun out of her eyes. He waited for her to say something, or for something to happen.

She cocked her head to the side and in an almost baby sounding voice said, "Be-po?"

Hearing the bear speak its first word Law turned his attention towards the pair. "Shika has the means to talk however you're going to have to teach her Bepo. Seeing as how she's your recruit you're in charge of doing so."

Bepo nodded and saluted the man with a, "Yes Captain!" Before taking her paw in his and leading her below deck.

Sienna crooned at the two bears, wondering how Law could say that he was not, on very rare occasion a nice man. Granted he was not nice most of the time, she could attest to that, however he had a soft spot somewhere in his heart. And she could argue her point all day.

"Next stop Sabaody." Law said. And like Bepo had done to Shika, reached out, taking Sienna's hand and leading her below deck.

The sub was beginning to sink into the ocean, just as he had commanded; at the exact time he had told the crew to start the submersion process. His calculations had been almost perfect, which same as no surprise to anyone.

The submarine sunk farther and farther down into the water until there was not a single sign left of it, not even bubbles rising to the surface.

* * *

**A/N:** Uggg. This is not what I had in mind as an ending but I hope it's ok. I'm honestly glad it's over. I feel really bad saying it but it's true. I just really hope that it's not a big letdown and that all ends are tied up and that you've enjoyed the story as a whole. I decided that I'd wrap it up but leave it open as well, for your imaginations to imagine what might happen…

I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner. I just so badly did NOT want to write this chapter and so I procrastinated and procrastinated and frankly tried not to think about it... and then I got writers block. -_-* I'm so sorry.

Drop some constructive criticism, ideas or questions; tell me whatever it is you wish to. Reviews are quite welcome. And hey, it's the last chapter so you know… why not?


End file.
